Tokyo University
by Angel-Rai
Summary: [AU]20 years old. She has riches, beauty, intelligence, goes to the best school in Asia and everything she can ask for. Having the richest family has it's moments, but what happens when a Playboy Half Demon from her past comes into the scene? InuKag
1. A New Playboy in Town

(A/N: Ok, I've done two fan fictions before this. One isn't complete, I wouldn't say I'm an expert but I'll try my best!)

**Summery:** Kagome lives the life of a beautiful 20-year-old rich woman, who lives in a huge mansion in Japan. She attends Tokyo University and is very bright. What happens when her life gets turned upside down by a certain Playboy Half-Demon?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha or any other characters in this story by any manner. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi and one of the users on this site. (Check my Profile for simple details.)

**Chapter 1: A New Playboy in town**

'Beep! Beep! Beep!'

That was the sound the raven-haired woman's alarm clock made before she hit it with a good 'WHACK!'. She opened her beautiful chocolate brown eyes to turn around at her end table to see that her blue alarm clock was broken.

"Dammit! That was the 14th one this week!"

She lifted her head off her baby blue pillow and with it, lifted her sheets. She gently rubbed her eyes to look around her room.

Her room did have plain white painted walls, but the design was cute. If you looked at the room from the entrance you could see her bed on the right upper-hand corner. The nice cherry wood end table right beside it, with a blue lamp and now broken alarm clock on top. The Lamp had a cute pink heart design at the bottom. To the left of the end table was a light orange sofa with four different coloured squared pillows. Behind the sofa was a window with a trapezoid shaped windowsill. The window lead to her very own balcony. She preferred it like this because it showed that she could climb on her sofa, to her windowsill just to get fresh air. To the upper hand left, facing the sofa was her white dresser with a round mirror. Followed by six drawers. The left of her room door was her walkthrough closet, containing all her designer clothes, original fashions and shoes. And last we have her study desk on the right side of he room, it's left side facing her bed, with her roller-chair and black Toshiba lab top.

This young woman was Kagome Higurashi of the Higurashi fortune. The richest family in Japan. She was 20 years old and had wavy beautiful raven hair that went all the way to her backside and beautiful chocolate brown eyes, which showed many emotions. Her father died when she was 6 years old. Creating a hard moment for her. She was always sweet and caring before that moment. In that time demons and humans lived together. Only demons were watched constantly and always punished much worse than humans. But that day when Kagome was six years of age, a demon was after her at her family's shrine. The demon ended up taking Kagome's fathers life instead. It made her cry really badly, and that was the last time she had every cried. Her family by then thought it best to leave her at the Tendo dojo for awhile, while her little brother Souta and her mother started moving into their family's mansion. Leaving her grandfather to still take care of the shrine. By then, the shrine, mansion and dojo were Kagome's homes. She dreaded the thought of her father dying for her so she toke on his wish. To be a demon slayer, Priestess and Martial arts expert. And that's what she became.

She yawned tiredly remembering the moments her and her father had before his sudden death. Kagome vowed then, that she would hunt and kill the demon that killed her father that very day.

She got up from her bed and walked to her dresser getting some undergarments. Then walked to her closet door opening it. She entered her closet and picked out her clothes and shoes. What people didn't know was that she had a door in her closet leading to another room.

In the room it was very spacey. Kagome loved making some of her own clothes so she had a sowing machine and some material scattered in one corner. Then she had a sofa in the middle of the room pointing to a big flat screen T.V. Which had all her different platforms around it. Behind the television was her slide door to another balcony.

She continued walking, in till she got to the other side of the room and opened another door, which lead to the bathroom. She took off her big blue t-shirt, and her undergarments then headed into the warm watered shower.

'Father...' She thought.

The thoughts about losing her father to a demon were unbearable. She felt guilt wash over her. But she knew the moment was gone. It's not like she knew how to use the powers then. The only thing she knew was how to cook. And it wasn't like she could beat the demon up with an eggbeater or cooking recipe.

'If only... I had listened to you father. You told me I could learn to use my powers. To control them and be able to defend myself against demons. But I rejected your offer and you ended up losing your life because of me.'

Kagome continued to wash with guilt. As if the water itself had infected her. Then she remembered herself at the age of four. That's when her mother had started teaching her to cook. Kagome was always mature for her age.

She only sighed in response, because it only leaded her to think about her father tasting her brownies. And other homemade treats.

When she was done she rapped a towel around herself and brushed her teeth and got ready, but didn't put on her shoes.

She arrived in her bedroom in a blue sailor uniform dress and a white long but not to long t-shirt. The t-shirt had straps that hung on her shoulders and the rest of the t-shit just hung, plus some white socks.

After thinking to herself for a while Kagome ended up downstairs in her family's dining area. Sitting down beside her little brother Souta, who dressed casual.

"Um, excuse me. But where is my mother?" Kagome asked politely to her butler. Though you could tell she was gritting it out in frustration.

"Ah yes, Mrs.Higurashi was called on a simple meeting in town. She said to make sure Souta goes to the Tendo dojo to see his other family members. Right after school. Now would you like the limo to pick him up or will you be doing the pleasant honors?"

"I can handle it myself. Though you will have to go to school in the limo, got that Souta? I'm to late for class! I still need to get there on time!" Kagome stated to Souta.

"Don't worry sis, I already had my breakfast."

"By the way Miss.Higurashi. Will you be eating your breakfast? And will you be joining Mr.Higurashi in the family limo?"

"First, call me Kagome! I'm not no old hag rich woman who thinks being called by a damn married or not married title is important! That and no, and no again. Come on Souta!" Kagome yelled as she pulled her younger siblings hand and walked out the door.

At the front of the Higurashi Mansion, a limo waited. While Kagome exited the house and was still pulling on her brothers hand.

"Sis, did you have to tell him off like that? And do you have to hold my hand? I'm 13 years old! I think I may even be able to handle going to the Tendo dojo by myself!" Souta yelled pulling his hand from his sister.

"Sorry Souta, But he had it damn well coming. Ever since we decided to move into our family's hell of a mansion, they've been calling me Miss.Higurashi! I even kept telling them from the age of 6 to stop calling me that! I don't want to be treated like some fucking rich snob, ok? I'm not like that! And don't tell me your damn well not being picked up by me, because hell you are!"

"Fine! Damn! Someone's bitchy today! What are you PMSing?"

"Shut the fuck up Souta! Just listen, I'll pick you up after school no further questions asked! Now get into the damn limo before I attempt to murder your ass!"

"Damn, sorry..." Was Souta's oh, so brilliant response.

Before Kagome could set him straight the limo driver, or how her mother would call it: Chauffer. Opened the door for Souta and he entered the limo, cutting off his sister before she could even start.

Kagome let out a huge sigh and just walked towards her silver car. She turned off the alarm and went into the drivers seat starting it. She checked for her cell phone, camcorder, and backpack. She had to get to school as soon as possible. Today was one of those days's she had to get there at 9:00 am.

Kagome parked her car in the parking lot of the University. She put her camcorder and cell phone into her backpack. She put her keys in one of the pockets and got out of the car, with the backpack hanging over her right shoulder. She turned on the alarm before heading towards the University.

Tokyo University. One of the most high-class university's. The highest rated in all Japan. Mostly all rich adults went there for their education. Other people mainly got in because of scholarships. It was also the biggest university anybody could ever possibly go to. Kagome got in because of scholarships. She wanted to get because of smarts. Not her beauty or money, but smarts.

She quickly entered the room and sat down beside a girl black hair, but it looked like it shined with brown. She also had brown eyes.

"Hey Sango!" Kagome said as she sat down in the empty seat.

"Hey Kag! Oh yeah, Chibi was looking for you!" Sango replied. (A/N: Chibi and other characters do not belong to me! Read my profile, for proof!)

"Yeah, I promised her that she could stay at my house. Tenshi is going on a one year trip to New York. And her family won't be there for Chibi."

"Yeah, poor Chibi. She has no parents. Just Tenshi who looks after her once in a while." Sango responded.

Sango wore pink eyeliner and if you wanted to, you could say she had some Kagome similarities. She wore baby blue Capri pants and a white Camisole.

She was Sango Takekawa. Her family was rich. Well in-between Middle class and rich. Her family was killed. She lives with foster parents and her younger brother Kohaku. Sango has known Kagome ever since they were born. She was always there for her to. Especially when Kagome's father died. She even studied some demon slaying. Kagome made a pair of large boomerangs for them both when they were young, but Kagome was always stronger. No matter how strong Sango was.

Before Kagome could say anything about after class, a teacher entered the room. She had long black hair and brown eyes. She was in one of those high-class blue suits with a short skirt.

"Hello class I'm Mrs.Takahashi. In other words my first names Rin. I'll be substituting for your other teacher who has gone on a leave of absence due to pregnancy. In other news we not only have a new teacher, but a new student. You all may have heard about the second richest family in Japan. I welcome InuYasha Takahashi!"

Just then a silver hair man entered the room. His hair went all the way down his back, and he had dog-ears on top of his head, with golden eyes. He wore a casual baggy navy blue jeans and a red t-shirt. He walked up in front of the teacher's desk.

"Ok, Now does anybody have any questions for Mr.Takahashi?" Mrs.Takahashi.

A student raised their hand, and then lowered it once Rin called upon them.

"Yeah, are you and him mar-"

"No, we are not married. He is my brother in-law. And in case you haven't seen or read the news. I'm married to his older brother. Any other questions? Kagome Higurashi? Would you maybe like to ask InuYasha some questions? You plainly seem interested since you are conversing with Sango Takekawa."

"Actually sure, I have a question. Don't you ever-" Kagome was cut off by Sango who covered her mouth.

"Sorry, I didn't want her to snap. She's in a bitchy mood." Sango stated.

"Thank you Sango for your warning, but I do not allow such language in my class room. InuYasha, why don't you sit beside Kagome?" Mrs.Takahashi replied.

At that InuYasha walked up the aisle and sat beside Kagome, to her right.

"Hey babe." InuYasha said in a charming sexy tone, as Rin started reading from a textbook.

"No, you did not just call me babe!"

"I think he just did." Sango stated sadly, feeling a bit sorry for InuYasha.

"Why? You're not interested? 'Cuz by the looks of it, a sexy woman like you would do good in-" Kagome stuffed crumpled pieces of paper in his mouth.

"Take that as a warning..." Kagome said as she took notes.

Sango only giggled, trying to hold in all the laughter about to combust. Rin over looked her book as she continued reading and explaining the matters of art, looking at InuYasha as Kagome stuffed her paper in his mouth to shut him up. She only shaking her head and continued with her lesson.

"Now, after I'm done explaining the matters of your art projects, I'll release you all to the art room where you can see different examples and if we have enough time for you all to start."

The class continued and sooner or later at 11:30 they were released into the art room to Rin's demands. She showed them many different pieces.

"Now, this project is just to see all of your artistic abilities. I on one hand want the females in this class to draw any masterpiece possible, just make it creative. It doesn't even have to be a simple pencil and paper. Now males, I already organized you into groups with the females. The women will be your models."

Rin toke out her list and read the different pairs off the paper.

"Ok, Sango Takekawa and Miroku Matano."

"And last Kagome Higurashi and InuYasha Takahashi. Now class it's already 12:00, so class is officially over. We will discuss the due date tomorrow."

The entire class ran out the door leaving dust behind them. Only InuYasha was left.

"Oh, InuYasha?" Rin started.

"Yeah?"

"Listen, I saw you flirting with Kagome all class. I know you always have your high-class sluts, but Kagome isn't like that. I know because she seems different. Her heart doesn't want to be torn. She is obviously looking for a real relationship. So she's off your one date fucking list ok?"

"Feh!"

Ok. Not the best starting, but I haven't been writing in a while. Just review and I'll make more chapters.


	2. Souta's Phone Call, and Enter Chibi

(A/N: I'd like to thank the three first people who reviewed my story! Thank you!)

**Chapter 2: Souta's Phone call and Enter Chibi**

Kagome exited the classroom with Sango while heading to the University's Cafe.

"I can't believe I got stuck with the Jackass Pervert! Again!" Sango shouted in rage.

"Oh please, I got stuck with Mr. Player! I watch the news you know! He has a new girl like, every second! Besides, I rather have Miroku than InuYasha! No matter how perverted he is!" Kagome replied.

"Yeah, I guess your right! Plus, I have had many projects and assignments with him before. I'll do what you do! I'll just beat the hell outta him! Then again, what if he tries to make the photo a nude?"

"Um, let me see... You beat the shit outta him! No man is gonna control us! Project or no project!" Just then Kagome's cell phone began to ring.

"Listen Sango, I'll meet Cafe. I need to answer this!"

"Whatever!"

Kagome and Sango split up into two different directions in the hall. Kagome went to a clear area and leaned against the wall.

(Phone conversation)

Kagome: Hello?

Souta: Hey sis, it's me!

Kagome: It's lunch hour at school. Why are you calling me?

Souta: Ok, I got into trouble. But I've got a great excuse!

Kagome: What is your bright excuse dumbass?

Souta: I got into a fight! I'm not suspended or anything I just have to leave school for the rest of the day.

Kagome: Ok, but did you win the fight?

Souta: No, the teachers broke us up before I could punch the shit outta him!

Kagome: Your a disgrace, your suppose to finish the fight before it starts. I guess I'll pick you up; I'm just going to go get Chibi ok?

Souta: Yeah, just make it here before one ok?

Kagome: Listen, I'm not any of those butlers or limo drivers we have back at home! Or any of those fucked up maids! I am your sister! And if you have to, you will wait outside of school for me in till three if it has to be! I will not be ordered around, got that?

Souta: Yeah whatever! Damn, are still bitchy today? Just hurry up and sorry.

Kagome: Bye!

(End of conversation)

Kagome hung up her phone and sighed. Its days like these when she wondered if she really was PMSing. She knew it was only because she's always wanted a simple life. Even if her father hadn't died the family would have still taken the Mansion they have now, but it would be so much better with her father there. Her father was always her cause of a good mood. She really loved when he'd give her many life lessons when she was young. Many which led her to become much more open minded.

"You know, your really sexy from this angle..." Said a very husky voice.

Kagome quickly turned her head to her side to see InuYasha standing against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Do you need help? 'Cause I could call the hospital right now and tell them that you're suffering from a mental illness!"

"Yeah I need help, to your bed!"

"Fuck you! And fuck off! If you don't I'll murder you strip by strip!"

"Feisty, I just love a woman who's feisty. It means there rough."

"Like I said, Fuck you!" Kagome replied, walking off.

InuYasha grabbed Kagome wrist and twirled her facing towards him. He looked into her Chocolate brown eyes with his golden ones.

"Ok babe, we got a project to do. I suggest we do it now!" His hand tightened around her wrist.

"Let me go you shit head! I have to pick up Souta early from school!"

InuYasha didn't release Kagome's hand. He just looked at her with his eyes continuously. His eyes soon traveling up and down her body, rating it a perfect 100 and 10 out of 10. A smug smirk soon appeared on his face.

"So you have a son? You feisty and you have experience. The best of both worlds."

Kagome narrowed her eyes in anger. She wasn't going to let him win. She knew that she was not the type to give up.

BAM!

Kagome punched InuYasha hard. Followed by an echoing...

SLAP!

InuYasha's right cheek was bright red. And very swollen. And if you looked deeply into the red bruise you could see the mark of Kagome's slap.

"Souta's my brother you perverted Fucker. GO! GET! LAID! And leave me alone!"

InuYasha gently touched the mark on his face. His face showed no emotion, but you could tell it hurt like hell. Rubbing his hand in a circular motion then an up and down motion.

'Damn, she hits hard! I haven't felt a woman hit as hard as her before! And she's the first woman that's ever turned me down!' He thought as he released his hand from his face. 'Maybe Rin was right! Kagome isn't my usual one date fucks! She really is looking for a real relationship.'

"Sorry... Can't we just do the project?"

"I would, but I can't. As I said, I'm picking up my younger brother Souta. Plus, I have to get Chibi who is at the Cafe with Sango."

"I'll come with you." InuYasha said swiftly.

Kagome was surprised! InuYasha had said two sentences without it being a pickup line or anything insulting.

"Can't! I'm staying at the Tendo Dojo with my brother so he can train. Sorry, but maybe another time."

Kagome was just about to walk away once more when she was held by the wrist for the second time that day.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"I want to discuss things with you then!" InuYasha replied looking down at her chest rating it like her body. His golden eyes soon wandered to her skirt, which was very short. He found it quite amusing. He loved the fact that it showed of her beautiful creamy soft legs.

"InuYasha! My face is up here!" Kagome said cracking her knuckles. Her warning hadn't gone unnoticed.

"Feh! Just let us converse!"

"Converse? Such a high-class word, for such a dumbass. Come on!"

Kagome released her wrist from InuYasha's hold and grabbed his hand dragging him towards the Cafe.

In the Cafe Sango was sitting at a four seated table reading a romance novel. She soon spotted Kagome who was dragging InuYasha.

"Hey Kagome! InuYasha..." She ended the sentence distastefully once she mentioned InuYasha's name. She also went back to her novel.

"Sango? Where's Chibi?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, she's in the arcade area. Beating all the different video game scores of course. I think Rai's in there too! She always is."

"Thanks, InuYasha stay here." Kagome demanded as she ran towards the arcade area.

With Kagome away that's when Sango started to speak up.

"Ok, what in the 7 hells are you doing with Kagome?"

"Isn't it obvious? Were working on our project. Or in other words conversing about it. And how come you're not asking me about my bruise? Everybody else we passed has!"

"Oh please! I already know Kagome boxed you down! I could careless! Just keep your playboy hands off her!" Sango warned returning to her novel once more.

Kagome entered the arcade area. The room was dark, but the games lit the room. There was a crowd around the Bust-A-Groove game. (A/N: I know it's called Dance Revolution, but I'm not sure about the songs or characters on it so I'll just use the Playstation game instead Dance Revolution.) Kagome went through the crowd to see Chibi against some boy; she had no idea who he was. The game was playing the song Heat 2 bad. The boy was Heat and was good but he occasionally screwed up the footwork and missed moves. Chibi on the other hand, never missed a move. She was doing high combos and dance moves.

Chibi Fujita, Her parents abandoned her, or died. No one knows. She pick pockets people, but she's rich. The government allows her to live in a mansion by herself as long as she visits Tenshi most of the times and lives with her as well. They pay her workers so she doesn't have to worry to much.

She has pink hair. She always wears her hair in pigtails. Her eyes are unnatural. Her eyes are pink. They say she has demon in her, but they don't know how much. They just know she's not a full demon. (A/N: The person who made Chibi made her a spirit with the same details.) Her body is the body of a 17-year-old girl. She wore a white denim skirt with small splits at the ends and a pink baby-doll t-shirt with her name in white letters. She had on white running shoes with a pink stripes design.

Just then the song ended and Chibi won, giving her a good Fever time. The crowd cheered and whistled as well. Kagome raised her hand as s signal to stop clapping and cheering. Once she did Chibi noticed her.

"Is that a challenge Kagome?"

"No it's way of saying, Get your ass down here and come with me!" Humor in her tone.

Chibi stepped down from the game and soon the crowd of video game attics went back to their games. Kagome pulled Chibi outside the arcade with her.

"I see you've still have your skills?"

"Of course! Let me guess, your pickin' me up?"

"You bet I am. I just have to pick up Souta. And we have an jackass joining us."

Back at the Cafe with InuYasha and Sango. Kagome arrived with Chibi.

"Wow! I'm getting presented with sexy ladies every second!" InuYasha commented.

"Jackass?" Chibi asked.

"Yep!" Sango and Kagome said in unison. Sango still not looking up from her book.

"Hey, don't be like that. Listen, Chibi. If that's what your name is. I would love to take you out sometime."

"Unless you're looking for jailbait!" Chibi replied coldly.

"Jailbait?"

"Yeah, I'm 17 years old. You're twenty. I'm under the adult age!"

"Shit!"

Sango and Kagome just laughed.

"Anyway, InuYasha and Chibi, come with me. See ya Sango!" Kagome said, while grabbing the two's hands.

The three walked to Kagome's car. InuYasha sat in front with Kagome and Chibi sat in the back on the Right side, behind InuYasha.

"Ok, it's 12:35, so hopefully I can get there before 1:00." Kagome said, while starting the car.

As Kagome was driving it was silent and calming, unless you mentioned the moments when InuYasha put his hand on her thigh and got a reply of a good:

SMACK!

"Hey InuYasha?" Chibi started.

"Yeah?"

"Nice bruise, I see Kagome beat you good before you met me!"

"How'd you know?"

"You mean it actually was her? Damn Kagome! I've seen you hit men hard before but that bruise is messed up! What did he do?"

'This is going to be a long ride...' Kagome thought sadly.

* * *

I would like more reviews so I can make my next chapter. So please review. I really want too see what people think about my story. Thank you.


	3. Welcome to the Tendo Dojo

A/N: As usual, I'd like to thank the people who reviewed! And Kagome for giving me more pictures and descriptions of your characters. I'd also like to mention that Ranma 1/2 will be officially included in this fan fiction. Thank you.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ranma 1/2.

**Chapter 3:** Welcome to the Tendo Dojo

Kagome's car parked right outside of Souta's school. She quickly undid her seat belt then:

SLAP!

"OWWW! What the hell was that for?" InuYasha yelled in pain.

"For putting your damn filthy hands all over my thighs and ass!" Kagome complained.

"Don't forget breasts!" Chibi added.

"Now you two stay in here. I'm gonna go pick up Souta, then were heading to the Tendo dojo to see my father and the rest of my family." Kagome said while getting out of the car.

She shut the door then went inside the school to get her younger sibling.

InuYasha was in train of thought at the time.

'Didn't Mr.Higurashi die a long time ago? It doesn't make sense. _"Now you two stay in here. I'm gonna go pick up Souta, then were heading to the Tendo dojo to see my father and the rest of my family."_ What the hell?'

"InuYasha? InuYasha? INUYASHA!" Chibi yelled.

"WHAT?"

"What are your intentions with Kagome?"

"Huh?"

"You seem quite fond of her. But I highly doubt she'd give you the time of day." Chibi stated.

"So what do you mean? Why?"

"Kagome seems to be saving herself up. She has her whole entire life almost planned out! She seems to hate men! I highly doubt you'll have her."

"I still can't follow you on these points."

"Well, she has a childhood promise. More than anybody can imagine. So let me be the first to say, Kagome wants a full relationship! You know a real one! Not no fake player comin' in her life so he can bang her up for a night."

"Uh huh. Such foul language for a 17 year old. Don't you think?"

"I don't really give a fuck. I'm 17 yeah, but I'm almost an adult jackass."

Before InuYasha could reply Kagome came back with Souta. They both entered the car. Souta on the left behind Kagome, and Kagome at the wheel.

"Ok, Souta. Time to answer my question before I start this car. Why is it the office reported me that you were in trouble five times today?"

"What? It's not my fault I got into a fight, knocked two guys down by accident, lied to a teacher then started a food fight.-" Souta paused before starting his new sentence. "-Who's he?"

"Souta, InuYasha, InuYasha, Souta. Souta, InuYasha is my partner for a project. InuYasha, Souta is my younger brother. And you both already know Chibi."

"Hey Chibi." Souta said, in a daze look.

"Hey Souta!" Chibi replied cheerfully once Kagome started the car and headed towards the Dojo.

At 1:10 pm they finally arrived at the Tendo Dojo. Kagome led them all inside to the dining room where a man sat. The man had a tanned type body with black long hair. He had on a black martial art type clothing. He was reading a newspaper and sitting on a couching at the short table.

'Who's that?' InuYasha wondered silently.

"Hello father." Kagome said calmly. She bowed then quickly ran up to the man hugging him.

"Hello Kagome dear. I see you've brought visitors." the man replied happily.

'So this is Mr.Higurashi?' InuYasha thought once more.

"Yes father. You already know Souta. He's here for training. And you already know Chibi. I'm just taking care of her. And that's InuYasha Takahashi."

"Ah! InuYasha Takahashi from the Takahashi fortune. The second richest family in all of Japan. It's nice to meet you." said the man as he walked up to InuYasha shaking his hand.

"Father, where's Ranma?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, he's in the dojo training with Genma. I'm guessing Souta is here to be trained?"

"Yes, and Chibi's joining him."

"What? But I already know martial art's from the back of my hand!" Chibi complained.

"Chibi, could you help me then?" Souta asked, starry eyed.

"Sure Souta. Come on!" Chibi replied taking the boys hand.

When Chibi and Souta left the room, Kagome started talking again.

"Father, where is Akane?"

"She moved out from her aunts and moved into an apartment by herself. She still visits. Remember? She moved out when you two were 6? That's when you came in. But I wish I knew you were coming with Souta today or I would of called her. She's till an awful cook."

"Yeah, I don't think even I could help her learn. But she knows how to boil water. So that's good enough."

"Well, I'm going to go talk with Genma. You two can stay here. Just ask Kasumi if you need anything." he said while walking out of the room.

InuYasha took a seat beside Kagome and looked at her for a while. He soon asked the question that was bugging him the most.

"Uh, Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"Is that really Mr.Higurashi? Your father? 'Cuz if he is, didn't he die a long time ago?"

Kagome giggled, but Inuyasha could tell there was a hint of sadness.

"No, that is Soun Tendo, or in respect Mr.Tendo. He, Genma and my father were really good friends. I knew him, but not Genma. Genma I only heard about him. I met Soun when I was young and started staying with him when I was six. Genma I met when I was sixteen. My father did die, that's when I started staying here. And started having three homes. The Shrine, Mansion, and the Dojo. Since my father, Genma and Soun had a brother relationship and Soun looked after me at times. I saw him as my stepfather. Even though my mother and him never got together. It's respect way of blood of this family. Like his three daughters. They're my sisters. Even though my father or mother had nothing to do with them. Genma on the other hand. He had no responsibility for me what so ever. Except for completing one of my father's and his wishes." She explained.

"Oh, was it hard to live without a father?" InuYasha replied. His voice with concern.

"No and Yes. I mean I know it's not a proper answer, but it was sometimes hard and still is. Souta grew up without knowing him. I, I still have thoughs memories in my head. He also wanted me to complete his promises. But no, I couldn't do it."

"Why not?"

"Because thoughs were his wishes not mine. I felt that they were wrong. I would complete one of his wishes, but the other one, I couldn't."

"I understand." InuYasha replied.

"Thank you, InuYasha. For listening instead of being an idiot."

"My pleasure, but you do know my attitude to getting your feisty body in my bed won't change."

SLAP!

"I know..." Kagome said dryly.

InuYasha rubbed his cheek softly. Feeling it sting every time her touched it or moved is hand in a circular motion on it. That's when he was sent to his thoughts.

'How come what she says sounds so familiar.'

(Flashback)

_A younger version of InuYasha was pushing a little raven-haired girl on the swing._

_"Why don't you just do your father's wishes and become a demon slayer?" the young InuYasha asked._

_"Because, thoughs are his wishes not mine. I feel that there wrong. Demons deserve to live like humans. I will complete his one wish to be a priestess but the other one I can not." The little girl replied._

_"Inuyasha?"_

_"InuYasha?"_

(End of Flashback)

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed.

"Huh? What's going on?"

"You spaced out on me..."

"Kagome!" A cheerful voice called out.

Both InuYasha and Kagome turned towards the door to see a young woman with brown hair with a white bow creating a loose unbraided ponytail. The ponytail hung loose on one of her shoulders. She wore a simple yellow dress with a white apron. In her hands was a silver tray holding many foods and food items.

"Oh, hello Kasumi. It's been a while."

"So you forget about me?" another voice called out.

Everybody, including Kasumi. Looked behind her to see a woman with brown short hair. She was wearing a green t-shirt some white shorts.

"I see you finally have a boyfriend too! You still beat the crap outta them judging by the marks on his face." The girl said.

"Nabiki, you should know better then to greet Kagome like that!" Kasumi scolded. "Kagome? Why don't you introduce us to your friend?" Her voice getting cheerful once again.

Kasumi placed her tray on the table and sat on the opposite side of the table from InuYasha and Kagome, with Nabiki.

"This is InuYasha Takahashi. And for your information Nabiki, he's not my boyfriend. Besides, I'm still loyal to Ranma." Kagome stated.

"What about them?" InuYasha said pointing to Kasumi and Nabiki.

"InuYasha, that's Kasumi and Nabiki. Their my sisters I told you about. Nabiki's 21 and Kasumi's 23. They stay here and help my father."

"Nice to meet you InuYasha." Kasumi said, only receiving a likewise type nod from InuYasha.

"So your InuYasha Takahashi? The youngest son of the second richest family in Japan?" Nabiki asked, her eyes full of gold.

"Yeah, why?" InuYasha replied.

"Well you said your single right?"

"Nabiki! I know InuYasha desperately wants to get laid, but that's sad."

"Ha, ha, ha..." Nabiki replied dryly.

"Kagome, can I ask you another non-perverse question?" InuYasha asked.

"You just did." Kagome stated.

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah, go on."

"Well, in the car and even here. Souta seemed starry eyed every time he was near Chibi. Isn't that strange. I mean, Souta's only 13 and she's 17."

"It's natural, but a family secret. I don't just tell anybody something like that."

"You told me how you felt." Inuyasha stated.

"Your point is...?"

"Your a very sarcastic person aren't you?"

"Yes, I am. I'm glad you noticed!"

"Kagome? How long have you known InuYasha?" Kasumi asked while pouring some tea.

"I just met him today. I have a project to draw something. When I'm done I'm supposed to be his model."

"Babe, we still have to talk about that." InuYasha stated.

"I'd slap you, but you still have all the marks from my other hits. Which reminds me, Kasumi?" Kagome said. She started dryly then ended it sweetly.

"Yes?"

"Is my aid kit that I made still in my room?"

"Yes, it's in a box with a lock. You'll have to find the key."

"Thanks, InuYasha stay here." Kagome said while leaving the room.

When Kagome left, Chibi and Souta came in laughing.

"What the hell is so funny?" InuYasha and Nabiki asked in unison.

"That was so not funny!" a female voice called out.

Soon a girl with red hair and a braided ponytail came in. She wore a blue sleeveless shirt and a loose black pants.

"Who's that?" InuYasha and the girl said.

"Oh, InuYasha. That's my fiancée." Kagome explained as she entered the room and sat beside him. The rest of them followed and found seats at the table.

"Your fiancée but he's a girl!" InuYasha yelled.

"Again, that's another family secret I cannot trust you with. It may involve telling you about my past." She replied while opening a small blue and white box, with a silver key.

InuYasha leaned over Kagome's shoulder to see what was in the box. Inside were many herbs and antidotes. Plus their age type medicine. Kagome toke out a cotton ball (A/N: I'm not sure if that's what their called.) and put some alcohol on it. She also added some other things on it, which InuYasha had no idea what it was.

"Ok, I'm gonna wipe this on your bruises InuYasha. They're terrible so I need to put on these so it will stop stinging and heal." Kagome instructed.

"Feh! But, who's that girl?"

"Fine, I'll show you, but if you use it against me I'll kill you." Kagome said while putting down the cotton ball.

Kagome toke the gold kettle from the silver tray and walked up to the redheaded girl. Kagome poured the hot steaming water onto her head. In a few seconds the girl, was no longer a girl. Her red hair replaced with black, her female face replaced by a males and her chest officially flat and toned.

"What the hell?" InuYasha said in confused tone.

"This is Ranma Saotome. He's my fiancée. He suffers a curse. When he's touched by cold water he turns into a girl, when touched by hot he turns back into a boy."

"Yeah, and those two brats over there poured cold water on me." Ranma said while pointing to Chibi and Souta.

"I'm guessing Chibi planned it, because my brother's way to stupid." Kagome said while sitting down.

Just then Mr.Tendo entered the room. Followed by a ring of Kagome's cell phone. Kagome opened it to answer it.

(Phone call)

???: Kagome!

Kagome: Oh, Hey mom.

Mrs.Higurashi: Yes well, Souta will be staying at the dojo for a few more hours. I'll pick him and Chibi up. You can just head home now.

Kagome: Ok, thanks mom. Bye.

(End of Phone call)

Kagome turned off the cell phone and put it away.

"Father, me and InuYasha will be leaving now. Souta and Chibi will stay and wait for my mother to pick them up. Ok?"

"Yes Kagome. Now make sure you let InuYasha come more often. I'd like to see more gentlemen around."

"Yes father." Kagome said while hugging her father goodbye.

She walked out of the dojo instructing InuYasha to follow her to her car. They both entered the car and sat in silence for a while.

"Kagome? Why didn't you tell me a sexy babe like you already had a boyfriend?"

"Because he's not my boyfriend."

"Then why are you getting married?"

"Because it was one of my father's last wishes. Unless I find someone else to love, I'm obligated to marry Ranma. At the age of 20 I'm suppose to marry him so it should happen soon. And I doubt anybody good will come along anytime soon."

After that sentence Kagome started the car then dropped InuYasha off at home. When she was done she headed home herself. She parked her car then entered her home.

"Welcome home Mrs.-" Kagome glared at the man who she yelled at this morning."- I mean Kagome. Your chamber awaits you. If you need us just call as usual."

Kagome just snickered and walked upstairs to her room. She then took her shower and changed into one of her over sized t-shirts and went to bed.

* * *

Yes I changed it to Kagome instead of Akane and made things a little more interesting. Please Review. I'd like to know people thoughts. 


	4. Strange Midnight Dreams

(A/N: Thanks to all of you who reviewed.

**Chapter 4:** Strange Midnight Dreams

_It was a terrible gloomy day. It was raining in all of Japan._

_A young Kagome holding a baby blue umbrella and wearing a long blue dress with long sleeves, walks down the sidewalk right in front of her shrine. Right there was a little boy sitting at the edge of the road crying. He had long silver hair with two dog-ears on top. To Kagome it looked like he was wearing a red fire rat kimono. Kagome walked up to him with full concern._

_"Hey, what's wrong?" Kagome asked tilting her head to the side._

_"Nothing..." The boy replied._

_Kagome sat down right beside him to his right. She put the umbrella above both of their heads, protecting them both from the hardcore rain._

_"It can't be nothing." Kagome said while taking his chin. She made him face her, only to see his two beautiful golden orbs._

_"Listen, I don't need your help, ok? I don't trust anybody! That includes you!" the boy yelled._

_Kagome just stared at him and tilted her head in confusion. Then she giggled._

_"What's so funny?"_

_"You of course! You can't trust everybody, but there's always at least one person who you can trust." Kagome said._

_The boy just sat in shock as Kagome used her thumb to wipe away all his tears._

_"Now tell me, what's wrong?"_

_"My mother died. No one even cares! My father is the only one who does, but can't do anything!"_

_"Why can't he do anything?"_

_"Because if he does they'll probably accuse him of killing her when it was someone else. Demons are always treated differently! ALWAYS! It doesn't help that I'm only half either."_

_The boy started to cry once more, but Kagome let him cry into her chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist saying incoherent things. She just replied by hugging him and resting her head on top of his._

_"Don't worry. It'll be all right. Hey, why don't you spend the rest of the day at my family's shrine with me? I'll make you some food and help you through this." Kagome offered._

_"You sure?"_

_"Yep, just stay away from my dad. By the way what's your name? Mine's Kagome Higurashi."_

_"I'm Inuyasha Takahashi."_

_"Nice to meet you Inu-Kun. Come with me." Kagome said holding his hand. She helped him up and they both walked up the shrine stairs._

Kagome woke up at the end of her dream. She looked around the dark pitch-black room trying to see what's been happening. She looked at her alarm clock, which said 12:35.

"What the hell was that dream about? I can't remember anything..."

Kagome put her hand on her head trying to remember the dream, but the only thing she got were pictures. She couldn't remember what they were saying.

"That boy, he's so familiar. Only I can't remember what conversation we had."

Just then a bolt of thunder was heard.

"It's raining, just like in my dream. Strange..." Kagome yawned. She wasn't tired, but she didn't know what to do. So she got out of her bed and went to her desk.

She toke out some blank pieces of paper and some other items. She placed them all on her desk and started thinking. She thought about the boy and how he was just crying and how she helped him.

'Think Kagome think! If you remember the boy, and can find him, you might be able to get out of the engagement with Ranma.'

As Kagome kept thinking she drew. Without even knowing it. When she looked at the picture she saw him.

The picture was a caption of the moment her and that little boy were sitting at the edge of the sidewalk. She was wiping away his tears with her thumb. The caption looked so real.

'Oh well, it might just be fate for me not to remember. Besides, I can still use this picture for my art class.'

Kagome put everything back where it belonged and put her picture in her art portfolio. She turned to see it was 2:03 am. So she went in her other room to play video games in till 7. Then she did her usual morning routine and went downstairs with her portfolio for breakfast.

Kagome sat at the dining room table with Chibi, Souta and her mother.

"Hello Kagome dear, I never got to see you yesterday. How was your day?" her other greeted.

"Fine, a bit off the edges and boring, but fine mother." Kagome quoted. She filled her plate with hash browns, scrambled eggs, bacon and bread.

"Well, that's good dear. Just don't scare the butlers anymore."

"Yes Mother."

"Now, I'll Souta off at school so Chibi and you can go to your art class. Or do you have more then your art class today?"

"No, my other classes have been canceled for a while..." Kagome said silently.

Mrs.Higurashi looked at her daughter with full concern, and sadness.

'I bet she's started to have thoughs empty dreams again. I just feel sad that I can't help her. He would never like that though.'

"Mother I'm done. We'll see you when we come home. By the way I'm going for another visit at the Tendo Dojo, I need to speak with father."

Kagome and Chibi left the house with Kagome's baby blue umbrella. They entered her car and put the umbrella and portfolio in the back seat. Then she started the car and they both headed to Tokyo University.

At Tokyo University Chibi and Kagome split up, Chibi went to the arcade and Kagome went to her class to find out she made it early.

Rin was at her desk in the empty classroom. Kagome walked in front of the desk hoping to get her attention.

"Hello, Mrs.Takahashi. I have my assignment done for early." She said, searching for the picture in her porfolio and handing it to Rin.

"Well, I see I got a good student. Handing things in before we even decide to make a date." Rin commented and she toke the picture and looked at it.

"WOW! This is full of detail and looks so real! When did you do this?"

"At around midnight. I woke up and decided to think about a dream I had. I ended up drawing a caption of it."

'InuYasha...' Rin thought as she looked at the picture. 'Her dreams, just like Mrs.Higurashi said.'

"Well, this is the best work I've ever seen. You used every technique possible! This deserves a 100 percent! Did you know that?"

"Kinda, I always get that about my art. People say it's very good, and that I should be doing more then this, but I do whatever suites me."

"Well, class will be starting in 10 minutes so I suggest you take your seat." Rin replied.

Kagome sat in her seat, and students began to come through the door.

During class Kagome just toke down notes. She looked up at Rin and started thinking about her dream.

'Why was I so nice to him? Sure he was crying, but it was like I understood his pain.'

When Kagome looked back down at her paper she saw a note. She sighed then opened it hoping it wasn't from Inuyasha trying to use his charms like last time.

(Note)

_I_

_Kag', what's wrong? You seem in a daze or something. You're like your brother looking at Chibi. What's going on?_

_U -Sango /u /I_

_(End of Note)_

_Kagome sighed. She got a letter from worse, her best friend. Who would stop at nothing to find out what's wrong with her. Kagome wrote on the note and sended it back to Sango when Rin wasn't looking then went back to the lesson._

_Sango read the note and was surprised when she saw what was on it._

_(Note)_

_Sango, I have no idea. I woke up in the middle of the night to a strange dream. It was about a boy, he was crying. I remember the scene, but not the words. The words were blocked off. The thing that bothers me the most is that it seems so familiar._

_-Kag' _

(End of Note)

'Her past...' Sango thought.

During the rest of class, Rin announced that since it was Tuesday that the projects would be due on Monday.

Kagome was the last person out of the classroom. She got her books and umbrella ready and headed outside the classroom.

She walked around Tokyo U in the rain in till she bumped into somebody.

"Sorry, are you ok?" Kagome said picking up her books.

"Of course I'm ok babe. Why wouldn't I be?"

Kagome looked up to see InuYasha.

'Oh great! Just the person I need...'

"Hey, Jackass. How you doin'" Kagome said walking past him.

InuYasha held her by the waist and started breathing in her ear.

"You don't trust me?" He whispered seductively into her ear from behind.

"Of course I don't trust you! I don't trust mainly anybody!" Kagome yelled.

"You can't trust everybody, but there's always at least one person who you can trust." InuYasha said.

This triggered something in Kagome's mind.

(Flashback #1)

_"Daddy? I don't trust everybody! They all seem to be hiding something! I dislike it! It can always be something about you!" a young Kagome yelled._

_Her father chuckled at her statement._

_"What's so funny?"_

_"Because you can't trust everybody, but there's always at least one person who you can trust." Her father stated wisely._

(Flashback #2)

_"Listen, I don't need your help, ok? I don't trust anybody! That includes you!" the boy from her dream yelled._

_Kagome just stared at him and tilted her head in confusion. Then she giggled._

_"What's so funny?"_

_"You of course! You can't trust everybody, but there's always at least one person who you can trust." Kagome said._

(End of Flashbacks)

"Kagome, babe? You alright?" InuYasha asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll call you later. I'm on my way to get Chibi. Bye!" Kagome said while running away.

InuYasha just stood in the distance confused. He put his hands in his pockets and taking out a gold locket.

'Soon, one day we will meet again...'

In the Cafe Chibi and Sango were sitting at a table. Kagome walked up to them.

"Hey..." Kagome said as she sat down.

Chibi pushed a blue and black sheet on top of the table.

"What's this?" Kagome asked picking it up.

"It's a arcade tournament! I plan on beating the crap outta everybody there! I'll probably win money and a home arcade if I'm correct." Chibi said.

"Chibi, can't you just buy these stuff?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, but I'm like you Kagome! I like to win and show people my best instead."

"Well anyways, come on we have to head to the Tendo Dojo now. I need to ask father something."

"K, bye Sango!" Chibi said while walking out of the doors with Kagome.

* * *

Ok this chapter was more understanding. By now you probably know about the flashbacks. Anyways, just review. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! 


	5. Another Visit to the Tendo Dojo, and Sou...

**Chapter 5:** Another Visit to the Tendo Dojo, and Soun and Chibi's Chat

Kagome and Chibi arrived at the Tendo Dojo and entered quickly, trying to avoid the harsh raindrops.

They entered the Dining room to see Mr.Tendo sitting at the table with his usual newspaper in hand. Kasumi right beside him watching the moving images on the television.

Kagome's presence was soon known once Chibi entered the room with a casual 'hey'.

"Hello Kagome, it's nice to see you this evening. What may I ask has brought you upon our Dojo?" Mr.Tendo asked.

"Hello Father." Kagome started, she bowed her head in respect to her uncle, or in other matters her godfather. "I need to talk to you in private." She stated.

"Yes, Kasumi? Why don't you go and do your other chores? If your finished go to your room and read that new book you have bought." Mr.Tendo stated more than asked.

"Yes father." Kasumi replied with sweetness as she got up from her Cochin and walked out the room into the kitchen.

Kagome and Chibi sat at the table. Silence was in the room except for Mr.Tendo's newspaper, which was being put down. Kagome didn't know how to start this conversation. She didn't want to delay. She knew the dream meant something, something that might be able to get her out of her marriage with Ranma. She may have loved that boy when she was young. The thing that didn't help was that she didn't know how it started or ended. Heck, she didn't even know what age she was back then.

Mr.Tendo looked at Kagome, searching her eyes. He too didn't know how to start. He knew he could simply ask her what's wrong and continue from there, but by the way Kagome was silent, it probably wasn't that simple.

Chibi on the other hand knew everything they were thinking. Thoughts that passed through their mind entered hers as she read them. She was relieved when Kagome finally decided to start.

"Father, I've been having dreams. Dreams about a boy. It was raining and he was crying. I don't know what about, but I knew he was sad. When I woke up, I only remembered some images. No sounds. I want to know if you know anything about this. 'Cuz to tell you the truth, I'm as confused as hell itself."

"Well, I guess we can no longer keep this from you. There was once and still is a demon named Naraku. Do you remember him?"

"Yes, he killed my father when he attempted to kill me."

"That day when he killed your father and knocked you unconscious. Well, let's just say when he knocked you out he used a spell on you."

"What type of spell?" Kagome questioned.

"A spell to make you forget the most important thing to you. And that thing was that boy. Naraku was hoping for you to forget your father, but toke away the memories of the boy instead. It seemed he was more important to you than your father."

"Ok, but then explain more. I'm still confused. I know Naraku, because I've been hunting him down for some time now, but I'm still confused about the boy. Wouldn't he have visited the shrine sometime and I'd remember everything?"

"That's another thing. Naraku didn't want you to remember him. So he gave your mother something. Something for her to give you to make you forget him if he came back. He threatened your mother telling her that if she allowed you to remember he'd kill the rest of your family. So before your mother thought it was time to move into the family's mansion she told you everything about the boy. She told you how much you loved and cared for him. She also told you that you had to say a final goodbye."

"So my mother reminded me of him so I could say a final goodbye, then erased my memory of the one I loved once more?" Kagome asked teary eyed, holding in all the pain.

It pained Mr.Tendo to see his goddaughter suffer so much pain. By the looks of her eyes you could see the pain inside her ready to make her combust into tears. He could tell she was going through many emotions at the moment. Knowing that she fell in love at a younger age, and then got that taken away from her as well as her father.

"So tell me about the dreams. How can I make sure that they have sound sooner or later?" Kagome continued, throwing the emotion of sadness out of her thoughts.

"Well, I have no idea. I guess since they came that that's a sign that your heart and mind ache's to remember him." Mr.Tendo replied in a stern tone.

"What about him? He will remember me right?"

"That may be possible, but I highly doubt that he'll remember your name. Naraku may have gotten to him too." He answered.

Kagome nodded and headed to walk out the room.

"Chibi, stay here. I'm just going to go see Kasumi. I want to help her clean up." With that she left.

Chibi turned her attention back to Mr.Tendo and smirked. Mischief in her eyes.

"So, are you going to tell me the actual truth or just sit there staring at me?" Chibi asked.

"I have no idea of what you speak Chibi." He replied.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. You should know by now Soun that I have the ability to read people's minds. Your hiding more information and I want in!" She started off by waving her index finger, and then continued by putting it down yelling in a childish tone.

Mr.Tendo sighed. He knew very well the young 17 year olds power. He knew she had demon somewhere in that blood of hers and didn't want to reveal how much. She was stubborn like Kagome so that didn't help the situation much either.

"Ok, what do you want to know?"

"I know the boy's InuYasha Takahashi! That's for sure. The boy looks just like him! Only a lot cuter. Which also makes me think what happened when he grew up!" Chibi stated.

"Chibi, stay on the task at hand!" Mr.Tendo directed.

"Hai!"

"Ok, when Kagome was four years old, there was a day when it was raining hard in Japan. It wasn't bad, but it lasted a while. Kagome stopped at the stairs of the shrine when she noticed the boy. He was crying. His mother had died. And him being a half-breed didn't make the matters for him easier, but Kagome was there for him at that moment. Afterwards they became close friends. When Sango wasn't around he was like her new Sango. They knew each other in till the fateful day Naraku killed Kagome's father. The rest I told Kagome..." Mr.Tendo told Chibi.

"Ok, but tell me. Is there really no way to make Kagome's dream go further? And are you sure there's not other things?" Chibi asked, fully already knowing the answer.

"Actually yes, and no. There is a way to make Kagome get further. She must become friends with InuYasha then she receive volume."

"And she'll hear his name and everything will be perfect? And what do you mean no?"

"No, they must realize a bond or else Kagome will only receive volume with his name blocked out. Naraku wanted Kagome to be his woman, even though she was young, she was useful."

"I see. So is it possible for me to help set them both up?" She asked with hope.

"Yes, I'll help as well..."

"I'll tell Rai, Sango, and the others. They'll have to help." Chibi said.

"Good, we'll all set the two up. They will soon have to realize their past together and fall in love before I have to decide a day with Genma for her and Ranma's wedding."

"Good. Now I'll get Kagome and bring her home. I think it's best we both get some needed sleep. Besides, I'm in the mood to raid the kitchen closet."

"You're still the same mischief of 12 year old girl I remembered Chibi." He sighed.

"Glad you noticed. I'll give your goodbye regards to Kagome." Chibi said while getting up. She bowed and exited the room.

"Chibi let's just hope this all works out for the best. I don't want to see Kagome suffer anymore..." Was Mr.Tendo's last sentence. It trailed a small hope around the dining room. Which led to silence.

After Kagome reached home she toke her shower and got dressed into another big T-shirt. She decided that maybe she should just forget everything about the boy, even though it would be difficult. And the fact that she just found out she loved him didn't help either. She fell into a deep slumber trying to think about the boy.

_It was a sunny day and Kagome was standing in front the boys house with him._

_"Kagome? Why?" The boy said in a sad tone. You could tell he was ready to cry._

_"Because I have to move, Inu-kun. My mother wants me to go off to a dojo to train." She said hugging him._

_"I don't want you to get into danger no matter how much I'll miss you." She continued, she ended the hug._

_She stood there with him, her soul mate, holding his hands in hers. She placed a small book in his hand._

_"Keep that, and keep it with the gold locket I gave you. I'll keep my silver locket. Don't worry." She said._

_She kissed him on the cheek and smiled. Her smile was like gold; it would always make a room light up._

_"I'll always love you... and never forget we'll meet at Tokyo U…" Were her last words before she left, turning her heels and never turning back._

That explained most stuff; it's still going to be confusing. But in the end everything will be rapped up. Now I'd like to say thank you for the reviews and please offer me with more. Thank you.

Translation:

Hai: Yes

This Chapter is probably also the most shortest one's I've ever created. I already have Chapter 6-8 ready. There posted on I need 5 reviews so I can add chapter 6.


	6. Chibi's Plan, and Kagome's Wonders

(A/N: I noticed I had alot of reviews this time. Thank you to all of those who did. I'd like to say that Chibi is not an acutal character. She's NOT on sailor moon. She belongs to another user on this site. All Non-InuYasha characters in this story belong to the same someone who is on this site. (Check my Profile for details). Also, Rai, a character that was mentioned before, but not seen will enter this chapter. **Note: Rai-Chan is not my character; she belongs totheuser I was talking about.**)

**Chapter 6:** Chibi's Plan and Kagome's Wonders

Chibi walked down the heavy streets of Tokyo. She was wearing some simple pink denim shorts and a white T-shirt with her name on it in pink letters. She had on pink backpack to boot!

It was a simple sunny day, the sun was shining and it was a perfect Wednesday afternoon.

"Chibi!" two female voices called from behind.

Chibi swiftly turned and looked to see Rai and Sango running straight towards her, Rai in the lead of course.

Finally catching up to Chibi, Rai peacefully greeted with a 'Hey'.

Rai Yonai (A/N: She has my same first name!), She was a Tomboy. Well, so are Kagome and Sango, but Rai's the main deal. Sure Kagome was the most popular in that group but Rai was second best! And trust me, guys wanted her. Her family was in the same money range as Sango so you would know they only had a three-story mansion instead of a six-story one.

Kagome and Rai's fathers died when both girls were six. There was a demon and human war. That's when Kagome and Rai when from sweet little innocent flower pickin' girls to tomboys. They both studied Martial arts and Demon Slaying, which Sango was already doing.

This girl had cherry red hair, one small braid in front and cherry red eyes. Her clothes though, that was another story. She wore a cherry red Denim skirt and Baby Doll T-shirt with her name on it and Sleeveless hooded jacket

Sango was wearing a white denim skirt and a simple white shirt that said: 'Boys are stupid, throw rocks at them' in blue letters. The shirt obliviously being Kagome's.

"So Chibi," Rai started as they began to walk. "What's this plan of yours?"

"I was talking to Mr.Tendo yesterday and it seemed Kagome was told about her past." Chibi replied, trying to block the sunrays from her precious cherry pink eyes.

"You mean's she knows that she loves InuYasha?" Sango asked in complete total shock.

"No, She just knows about her childhood. She's been having flashback dreams about it, but without the volume. Mr.Tendo said that it's possible to cure this if she was to become InuYasha's friends. Then her dreams will receive volume with his name blocked out. After if their relationship goes beyond that, then she will receive full volume. What we need to do is get her to receive full volume."

"But, why would we want Kagome with InuYasha? It's better she stays with Ranma, because we sure as heck don't want her heart broken." Sango replied in rage. Her job was to protect her friend not harm her.

"Calm down Sango, I bet Chibi has a plan to back this up!" Rai said as she reassured Sango. She hoped Chibi would tell them soon. She was in the mood for some sports and kicking guys ass!

'But I guess I could always take some time for the team.' She thought sadly.

"Yes, you could take time for us Rai. Now I was thinking, how about we set them up! Friends first then they can do the rest! First we must make the project into more than partnership. Besides we could always beat the shit outta him, if our plan doesn't work." Chibi stated.

"And let me guess, 'if' is the key word." Rai said smugly. She knew Chibi was as evil minded just as Kagome, and with her help their plan had to work.

"Yep, first I'm going to call Rin to remind InuYasha of his project and then he'll have to go to Kagome's house, because she won't trust him to go to his! Then everything will work out from there!" Chibi replied and she toke out her silver, and pink cell phone and dialed Rin's number.

* * *

Rin was trying to cook in the kitchen when she heard the phone ring in her ears. She quickly ran towards it and answered in time.

(Phone Conversation)

Rin: Hello, Takahashi residence. Mrs. Rin Takahashi speaking.

Chibi: Hey Rin it's Chibi! Remember our plan?

Rin: Yes, I'll call InuYasha right away!

Chibi: Yes! Call him as soon as possible! It's 1:35! We need to get plan 'InuYashaKagomeLove' plan workin'

Rin: Agreed, I'd call him now, but you know…

Chibi: Whatever! Just get this damn plan working!

Rin: Bye

Chibi: bye

(End of Conversation)

Rin sighed heavily and deeply in pain as she hung up the phone onto its receiver.

'I have my work cut out for me.' She thought. Her main thoughts were traveled to when InuYasha was a little boy. She had known him and Sesshomaru for a long time. She knew about the whole Kagome deal and didn't want either of them to get hurt. Scratch that, she didn't want Kagome to get hurt. Kagome may have held InuYasha's heart, but neither of the two knew that little bit of information. Kagome could end up falling for InuYasha and she may end up getting harmed in the process.

Rin perfectly knew that life wasn't a fairy tale! There would always be bumps on the way, but the endings may not always be a happy ending. No, life was something with bumps that always came. And by bumps she meant dirty rotten whores! Not only whores, but other lovers.

Sesshomaru and her had through moments when women would always be willing to serve 'her' man! The only reason girls wanted Sesshomaru was, because of his good looks and high ratings. He was rich and famous, heck what whore wouldn't want him?

With InuYasha she knew it was the same thing. Only InuYasha was foolish enough to sleep with every woman he got with! She knew Kagome wouldn't stand for something like that! Kagome was a girl who'd love to save herself for marriage. Not just a one night stand! But hey, who was Rin to disobey Chibi, Mr.Tendo and Ms.Higurashi's wishes? Besides maybe Kagome was the type of woman, InuYasha needed. It seemed like he needed a change. And if InuYasha starts from friendship maybe he'll learn how to co-operate.

Rin sighed in defeat. There was no turning back now. She picked up the cordless phone from its receiver and dialed InuYasha's cell phone number.

* * *

InuYasha moaned, as he kept a steady beat and pace.

He slid his nifty hands up and down on his stiff erection. His mind wondered to the girl he would early love to have a moment with. He wondered what it would be like to have her right in front of him, doing the work herself and pleasuring him in every way.

This thought just made him harder! Oh, how he'd love to have her beneath him, sweaty and at his command. His hands sliding all over her luscious body, her perfect legs and breasts right there for his amusement. These thoughts were enough for him to climax.

RING! RING! RING!

His current activities were canceled out by the aggravating cell phone.

He quickly washed his hands and darted towards the phone.

(Phone Conversation)

InuYasha: "What?!" he asked in an irritated tone

Rin: Sorry! I just called to tell you that you and Kagome better start the project because I'm not going to go easy on you because you're a family member!

InuYasha: Feh! Does it look like I care? Her and I are the richest people around! We can bribe people to get our marks changed you know!

Rin: Listen up InuYasha! I am in no mood for your damn lazy behavior! You may buy peoples attention, but Kagome got into Tokyo University, because of smarts. She didn't use money! I said this before and I'll say it again! Kagome is a caring individual! She will not fail! Got that?! You may have gotten here by paying, but remember, you're trying to impress Sesshy-Chan and myself. That or you will not receive the money from your father!

By the tone, InuYasha could tell she wasn't joking and that he just passed an unwanted area.

InuYasha: Fine! I'll call her up and we'll meet! Just leave me alone! Bye!

Rin: Oh and Inuyasha? You shouldn't answer the phone irritated like that. It will give people a clue of what you were doing… bye!

CLICK!

(End of phone Conversation)

InuYasha sighed. (A/N: a lot of them seem to be!) He knew their was not arguing with Rin. Especially if it has money involved. So he picked up the phone and dialed Kagome's cell number, hoping she'd pick up.

* * *

Kagome was in her spacious room. She was on the ground sitting with her legs toward her chest. Her deep thoughts? They were on the special boy that had stolen her heart. She was wearing some white Capri's and one of her large white t-shirts with her name in blue letters.

She had been wondering about the silver locket she had been wearing in her dream from last night. Her thoughts went to hope as she thought about her memories coming back to her.

She snapped her fingers when an idea came to her. Responding to it, she quickly leapt towards the dusty bottom of her bed and looked for the item.

Underneath her bed was dull, some jewelry boxes, backpacks, and some other things. She got a blue jewelry box meant for necklaces and bracelets and quickly got out of the darkness towards some light.

She looked at the box with anticipation she opened it without hesitation.

She looked down and saw many rare pieces of jewelry. She finally saw what she was looking for. She quickly reached for it---

RING! RING! RING!

The beat to 'Every Heart' began to play. Kagome picked up her cell and answered it without looking at the I.D.

(Phone Conversation)

Kagome: Moshi Moshi? Kagome Higurashi speaking.

InuYasha: Hey babe!

Kagome sighed, again with the world hating her!

'God, what did I do to deserve this?' She thought.

Kagome: What do you want?

InuYasha: You…

Kagome tried to bite her tongue, but her irritation beat her to it.

Kagome: Oh, sorry InuYasha. I thought you had some whores lined up to lay you tonight!

InuYasha: Feh! You don't have to be bitchy! I just wanted to know if you wanted to come over to finish our project.

Kagome: … your one baka! Did you actually think I'd come over to your house? Damn, you must have gotten really high or something.

InuYasha: Fine I'll come over! Happy?

Kagome: Delighted!

InuYasha: I'll be over soon.

Kagome: K, sayonara

CLICK!

(End of Conversation)

After that call, Kagome forgot about the necklace. She just shoved the box back underneath her bed and went downstairs for some food.

At 2:22 gogo InuYasha arrived at the Higurashi Mansion. He parked his car and headed up the steps to be confronted by the butler.

"Hello, may I help you sir?" The butler pleasantly, but you could tell he had some venomous feelings dripping off the words.

Miss- or Kagome, how she had told him she liked him to call her. Had just yelled at him for calling her Miss once more. She even threatened him. He would never admit it, but even though his age was old. He had a liking to the young female. And he didn't take retirement, because of her. But with her yelling at him, it wasn't the best feeling. It was just better to stay with Kaede her teacher. She was more his age type.

"Yes, I'm InuYasha Takahashi. I'm here to do a project with Kagome." He replied coolly.

With butlers at his home it was easy to tell what they were thinking. But he didn't care. As long as he was in Kagome's room alone with her he'd be fine.

"Hey, Mr. Player!" Kagome called from the steps of the house.

InuYasha turned to see she had a bat in her hands. And knowing her, she wasn't afraid to use it.

But then his scared thoughts had changed when he noticed what she had on. Just then 'little Inu' sprung to life.

Ok, Scratch the alone part! If he was anymore closer to her, he would die from his hard erection.

"Come on in. I'll bring you to my room. But don't get any ideas! Then I have to tell you where all the students are in each of your classes! Rin ordered me to." She said and she grabbed his hand and led him inside to her room.

Once he entered the room, it grabbed him with the scent of cherries and other sweet aromas. He knew this was Kagome's scent and that he was to far-gone and drowned in it now to be saved. The fact that 'little Inu' was awake didn't help either.

"Ok, we'll plan the art work, I'll help you catch up in some subjects and we'll have dinner. After that you're gone and we'll plan another day when we actually do the work." Kagome stated. She wanted this to be something simple and well planned. It was hard enough to be in the same room as the pervert!

"Okay, babe. Lets get this over with." InuYasha said calmly, trying to ignore the pain in his lower region.

After a while of work and laughter, Kagome was actually happy. Except for the times when InuYasha touched her in places she didn't want to be touched! It was a really good day. It was 6:16 gogo when Kagome finished helping him.

"That about just raps everything up! I'll go get dinner from downstairs and bring it up." She said happily.

When she left the room closing the door behind her InuYasha sighed. He enjoyed teasing her sexually, but it didn't help his case! He thought to himself thinking about the only thing possible to do.

'I can't do that here! At HER house!InHER room!'

But it was the only last resort…

He slowly put his hands in his pants, into his boxers and rubbed his fingers against his hard shaft. He kept a steady rhythm and bit his bottom lift to prevent a pleasurable moan. The last thing his needed was for Kagome to hear him!

He wanted to avoid coming. He'd save that for later. He toke his hands out of his pants and found the Hand Sanitizer on Kagome's desk and used it.

A few second later Kagome came in, holding two silver trays. They had French fries and hamburgers, plus two glasses of Sprite.

"Eat up!" Kagome said, as she handed InuYasha his tray.

"Thanks."

They ate fast. Mainly an eating contest! Kagome saying she could eat faster, then InuYasha of course taking the challenge.

… Of course, Kagome won…

At the front gate Kagome waved to InuYasha saying her goodbye greetings and telling him she'd see him at school tomorrow.

Once his car was out of site, she ran upstairs to room. Locking her door behind her.

She pondered in her thoughts for a while, she always wondered if InuYasha had a gentle, non-perverted side. Then again, this was InuYasha she was talking about.

Then her massive thoughts traveled to her childhood friend. One day, she hoped she would see him again.

… What she didn't know was that the boy was right in front of her eyes…

(A/N: This chapter, I rushed a bit at the ending. I'm tired right now so some will understand that this chapter was not my best quality work. I do also need another 5 reviews before I add chapter 7. Thank you.)

Translation:

Moshi Moshi: Hello (When answering the phone)

Baka: idiot, Stupid etc.

Sayonara: Goodbye

Gogo: pm

Review! Review! Review! need 5!


	7. Enter,The Bitchy Whore from Hell

(A/N: Thanks for the reviews from all my loyal fans!)

**Chapter 7:** Enter, The Bitchy Whore from Hell

A woman walked down the halls of the dark, dull hallway. She walked at a slow pace creating the small flickering rays of light, to flicker even more. She even created some of them vanish and emit smoke. The woman smirked evilly as she stopped at a room door and creaked it open.

The room she entered was dark as was the hallway, making her smirk turn into a snicker. She was no fool. She was anxious to learn her masters new discovery. She quickly walked up to the desk where a man in the shadows, sitting in a chair stay.

"Will you not tell me your new news?" she asked quickly. No, she did not take precautions, because she had no fear. She was not a woman who would run and hind at the first sign of danger. She knew what she was up against and knew that she intended to win all of her desires.

The man chuckled at her rudeness and no sign of anxiety. She was calm, yet he knew all to well that he could kill her in one second. But decided against it. He would not kill her until her duties were complete.

"Yes, I have discovered that InuYasha is going to Tokyo University…" he replied. He knew she would catch on.

"I see," She started as she sat on his office desk. "That is the school that bitch goes to."

"Correct, you know what you must do. You must break the two from seeing each other at all costs. I know the past that has gone between you and the half-breed so I'm guessing that you can use that against him."

"Whatever, it's not like I care. I toke his virginity, and with that he was a big boy!" She said seductively. Knowing well of what he wanted.

"Do not, wench! DO NOT PLAY GAMES! I want that woman! She will do good use to me in the future! Now, as for the rest, I will make sure that my servant supplies you with the information between them. Listen to those twos conversations, and report back to me!" He snarled. He knew that he could not kill her, yet. She was rude, disrespectful and a slut! She had no right to live and was lucky that he was supporting her for the time being.

She looked at him blankly, with no emotion. She knew his main plan, and she knew her duties. But her fear was; could she trust him?

He returned her meaningless stare, and waved his hands in dismissal.

She followed the gesture, and exited the room without any hesitation what so ever. After, she walked down the hallways once more, preparing for her mission.

'He will not be disappointed.' She thought evilly, as she disappeared in the dark-lit hallway.

* * *

A silver car parked outside of Tokyo University. Quickly two girls ran of the car like it was on fire heading towards the art class.

Kagome breathed in and out as her and Chibi rushed towards the class. Chibi was going to help Rin in class, and the fact that it was about 3 mintues before class started didn't help either. Kagome has never been late before, but it was thoughs dreams. Thoughs love, and heart-warming filled dreams. The ones that she refused to get up from this morning. AND, was about to make her late.

Chibi just sighed, and stopped Kagome quickly by holding her off to the side.

"What the hell Chibi? I need to be on time, what's the hold up?" Kagome innocently shrieked.

"I know my powers cannot handle this power properly right now, but I'll to transport us there." Chibi insisted.

Hell, Chibi knew the reason why Kagome was late. It was thoughs damn dreams! She knew this, because she was the one to walk past Kagome's chamber this morning to hear her saying; who are you? One moment, InuYasha the next.

Kagome nodded in agreement. She knew that Chibi was trying her hardest to master her strengths, but Chibi still had some unknown powers to be discovered. Heck, there was times when doctors suggested that she was not human OR demon. They said that she possessed the power of some other breed.

Chibi smirked, as she toughed Kagome softly with her right hand, and closed her eyes.

'This had better end up working, because we only have 1 minute left.' Chibi thought. She then cleared her mind, trying to ignore the emotions that were telling her to read Kagome's.

They both glowed a light blue. It was like a blazing fire around them, only they were not burning. And they were not flames of heat, but power. The two disappeared and suddenly re-appeared in front of the classroom, just in time.

They had 30 seconds to spare and entered the classroom. Kagome smiled warmly to Chibi as she headed towards her seat, leaving Chibi in the dust. Chibi knew that Kagome was happy at the fact that she learned a new ability that day.

She smiled in return only the see Rin walk up to her. Her smile disappeared and was replaced with a smirk. Knowing well that her and Rin would not only discus homework, but relationships as well.

"Ah, Chibi. It's nice to see you visit once in a while you know. I'd like you to sit at that other desk in the corner." Rin informed.

'I wish we could do the best we can to help. The problem is… well 'her'' She thought deeply as she watched Chibi slowly walk in a steady pace towards her seat.

At that Rin clapped her hands together in order to gain the attention of the class.

"Ok class before we start this wonderful sunny Thursday morning, I would like to introduce another student…" Rin started, as she distastefully said 'would', "Kikyo Kimio."

InuYasha, who silently sat beside Kagome for once, was filled with rage once her heard the name: Kikyo Kimio. His old lover, and first love. Well, so he thought. Kikyo ended up betraying him in the most hurtful way.

He growled as he saw her walk into the room swaying her hips, side to side in attempt to impress the easily amazed men.

His growl soon drifted off into space as he could swear he saw Rin roll her eyes. He knew Rin had a great hate for Kikyo as much as he did. But decided against it, and kept his hatred under control, knowing that he would jump her right now and attempt to beat the crap out of her.

"Hi I'm Kikyo Kimio, as you all know. I'm glad to be here." Kikyo said with venom. Sure, she was saying it nicely, but if you listened well enough you could tell she rather be somewhere else.

'He better be happy, because I don't want to end up being found in a forest somewhere dead, with no trance.' Kikyo thought. She knew her master would not take kindly to being at the bad end of a bargain gone wrong.

She pondered for a second while Rin announced some things about the project due on Monday.

'Well, I wouldn't care that much, seeing as I would gladly be able to get my long lost pleasure before I die.'

Her thoughts ended when Rin called her name. She knew Rin hated her, for all she cared she hated Rin too. Rin was one of the first people to realize the lies that she was telling InuYasha. Rin was also a bitch about it, and got Sesshomaru into the situation as well.

"Kikyo, you will be sitting in the far back. I know nobody sits beside you, but from past experiences I don't want you to disturb my class."

"Yes Rin" Kikyo said, as she headed forward, but was stopped with another interruption.

"That's Mrs.Takahashi to you" Rin said with full venom. You could tell that there was anger radiating between the two, and from Chibis side you could see lightening dart from the two females eyes.

Kikyo just turned her back and walked up to the back of the room, swaying her hips along the way. She also winked, and blew a kiss at InuYasha on her way up.

'Who the hell does that slut think she is? Winking, and blowing kisses to InuYasha like that?! If she's desperate, let her pick someone easier.' Kagome thought. But then she snickered at the thought!

'Who on earth would care about InuYasha?'

Chibis smirk grew even bigger. She knew a way to get back at Kagome. And she knew well Kagome would beat the crap out of her for reading her mind.

'But what did Kikyo mean; 'Well, I wouldn't care that much, seeing as I would gladly be able to get my long lost pleasure before I die.' She doesn't seem trustworthy. I'm gonna have to keep and eye on her.'

Kikyo finally sat down, and Rin started her lesson.

"Well class, today I'm going to have to say that next week, all classes will be starting. So InuYasha and Kikyo, you two will have to find of your schedules." Rin informed. " You two have not taken a good tour around school as well. I'll assign someone to bring you two around. Now, back to important things, you may work on your projects now, while me and Chibi will be working. If you have any questions just ask me or her."

InuYasha blinked. He stared into the distance looking at Chibi. Why was she there? Wasn't Chibi usually at a high school or playing video games somewhere. He couldn't hold his curiosity any longer. He raised up his hand in an instant.

Rin looked at InuYasha and sighed.

"Yes InuYasha." She said dully. She knew she had to get to Chibi. They both had planning to do, and secrets and information to share.

"Why is Chibi here?" InuYasha replied.

Kagome just stared at him, and then the thought came to her. Chibi had asked to come to class, but there was nothing for her to do. What work could she possibly help Rin with?

"Chibi is helping me plan some things, besides she a wonderful person." Rin answered. She tried her best to sound technical. She knew she was caught red handed. InuYasha could smell lies. She was just lucky she complicated the answer so her wouldn't be able to smell it.

"Feh"

Kagome tapped InuYasha's head, signalling that it was time to work. She gained his attention, and smiled.

'Damn she's cute when she smiles like that'

"InuYasha aren't you going to finish your drawing?" Kagome questioned, as she tilted her head slightly. Her smile fading from existence.

InuYasha blushed, for what seemed like the first time. He had never felt like this before. The only time he remembered blushing, was when he was a young child, and was always around his childhood friend.

She was always in his dreams. Her beauty, kindness, her eyes, which always dug deep within' his soul. Trying to find something. He remembered. He remembered her last words.

(Flashback)

_"I'll always love you... and never forget we'll meet at Tokyo U…" Were her last words before she left, turning her heels and never turning back._

(End of Flashback)

Those words kept ringing through his head. Never had he felt loved. His father was always working. Trying to get back on his feet. And his brother was always doing the same.

He, he was the bastard child to most people. He was only a half-breed. Always treated differently. The only reason he has had luck at times was, because of his fathers money. Being in a family that is rich comes in handy. But, not always. He once tried using his money to find that girl. He hired the best people, but not even they could find her.

Was she hiding from him? Did she finally learn that he was only half? That he was a disgrace? Or was she near him, but didn't quite know it.

InuYasha snapped out of his thoughts, as he realized that a girl was waving her hands in his face. The hands starting snapping instead.

He shook his head rapidly. He had just remembered that Kagome had asked him a question.

"Huh? Oh, we'll continue this afternoon or tomorrow." He said, trying to cover up the fact that he was just lost in space.

"Sorry, I can't today. Kasumi got sick again at the dojo, and now Akane has gone on a cooking spree."

InuYasha blinked. What did her step/god sister going on a cooking spree have to do with anything?

Like reading his mind Kagome smiled.

"Akane can't cook for beans. Her cooking's toxic! And now father, Nabiki, Mr.Saotome, and Ranma have to eat her cooking. And since I'm a better cook then Kasumi. I thought I would pay a visit. You know, just take care of Kasumi and cook lunch and dinner."

"I see…" InuYasha replied. He wanted to say something sweet, but didn't know what he could possibly say.

'She's so caring' He thought.

She was taking her afternoon to help her family around the house.

'So underneath that tomboy there's a heart?'

He smirked at the thought. But, his smirk faded when it reminded him of a certain childhood girl. How she used to pick herbs and use a first aid kit, when he was hurt. When he was sick, she would come over and make him Ramen, or some chicken soup. That young girl was cute. The way she kissed things to make them better. It was magical. His first love. His first and only.

"That's very caring of you." He added.

"Well, they are my family as well. I like to help people, no matter what there differences are." Kagome replied. She had a very light shade of red rising in her cheeks.

That sentence triggered something in Inuyasha's mind.

(Flashback)

_A young InuYasha was running around in the park. The young raven haired girl playing with him._

_She sat down on a bench, as InuYasha attempted to climb the jungle gym. He failed as he scrapped the skin off his kneecap, and fell._

_The girl (A/N: Which we all know is Kagome) ran to Inuyasha's aid._

_InuYasha had his injured knee up to his chest as he rocked himself back and forward. Hoping for the pain to subside._

_The girl kneeled down, and looked at the cut. She was worried. She was still getting used to healing. She toke a small bag, which was hanging from her side, and dumped the remainings on InuYasha's cut._

_He winced in pain, but tried to hold it in._

_The girl fanned off the cut, and then put a band-aid, which was in her pocket, on the cut._

_InuYasha looked at her and how she had delicately rubbed the band-aid on. But, then she did something that he didn't expect. She ripped off a piece of her blue dress and rapped in around the injury._

_InuYasha was shocked. She did that? Just to help him? Sure, they got along, but he thought she was just a friend by name, not feelings._

_"Why did you do that for just a lowly half-breed like me?" He asked._

_"Well, you're kinda like family, and I like to help people, no matter what there differences are." She said smiling, as she kissed the injury._

_InuYasha blushed. No one had done that except for his mother. And she was gone now. This girl was cute, caring, kind, loyal, and other things that he didn't know how to say._

_He vowed that he'd try his very best to protect her from this society, and care for in the same ways she had him._

(End of Flashback)

InuYasha looked into Kagome's eyes. Searching for an answer. She seemed so familiar. Yet, he didn't know that she was.

He tilted his head forward, his eyes now gazing at his beautiful rosy lips.

'Just a little more' He said, as he tilted in more.

SLAP!

The sound echoed through the classroom. Everybody's gaze went towards Sango and Miroku.

Just as expected, he had a glowing red hand mark on his face.

"Dear Sango, you know my hand is cursed! I must tell you that it's a cursed habit!"

"Cursed my ass!" Sango yelled back.

"Miss.Takekawa, and Mr.Matano!" Rin announced with discipline. "Do you have something to share with us?"

"No." Sango said quickly.

"Good, now get back to work."

Silence followed between InuYasha and Kagome.

"Anyways, I must go back to work. I need to make my afternoon free." She said.

The two kept this silence as they worked.

…

Kikyo growled in anger as she watched the two about to kiss, and pull apart.

'Damnit! So they are already close! I'll have to inform Master about this predicament.'

Kikyo tapped a boy's shoulder trying to earn his attention. He turned around and looked at her.

He had lovely blue eyes, his hair was a type of dark brown, and tied in a ponytail.

He smiled a handsome smile. Kikyo noticed his teeth. They were fangs.

'So he's a demon, huh? This will be fun'

"Hi, I'm Kikyo."

"Kouga" He replied. 'She looks like Kagome, but Kagome's a lot hotter!'

"Kouga, can you tell me about InuYasha and Kagome's relationship?"

"I can tell you she beats up on him. They have some moments, but those are only project moments. They rarely get along, because InuYasha wants to get in her pants like every other man in this class."

"So I'm guessing you like her as well?" Kikyo smirked. She knew if this guy liked Kagome, then he would gladly help her.

"Of course. She's MY woman!" He replied with pride.

"Then –"

"Kikyo! Stop talking and work on some homework!" Rin yelled. She had not yet been able to discuss things with Chibi, because of all the interruptions.

Kikyo just said that she would tell him later, and started some work.

"Anyways," Rin started as she looked at Chibi. "Let's start planning."

Chibi sighed. She could hear all the thoughts wondering in Kikyo's mind. She wanted to know her past with InuYasha.

"First of all. I want to know what happened between InuYasha and Kikyo." Chibi stated. No wasting time, was running through her head.

Rin looked at Chibi surprised, but remembered that she could read Kikyo's mind. Kikyo must have had something schemed to have Chibi asking her this.

"Well…"

(Flashback Rin telling a story)

_It was a peaceful day. InuYasha was sixteen, and starting school again. It was the first day. Everything was normal._

_InuYasha was walking around the halls, when a girl accidentally bumped into him. It was simple at first, but…_

(End of Flashback)

"But what?" Chibi asked.

"Kikyo pretended to be Kagome. She seemed to know everything about the childhood Kagome had with InuYasha." Rin started. " It seemed fine at first, but everybody knew she was faking. Everybody, but InuYasha. She went on and on like she knew what happened. Then one day, InuYasha thought he was ready to…"

"Have sex." Chibi finished.

"Yes, he noticed that Kikyo wasn't a virgin. And that she had sex before. Then he noticed that she wasn't really Kagome. That she was just Kikyo." Rin said.

"So that means that we have to watch out for Kikyo. I don't trust her. She seems to be planning something, and I want to be ready to kick her ass flat when she pulls it."

"So true Chibi so true."

* * *

A man chuckled as he watched this moment in a mirror.

"They will soon see, that they're truly in danger. And I will see to it that my plan goes as planned. And I'll stop at nothing…"

* * *

A/N: This was my longest chapter now. (So far) It will give a small preview of what's to come.

Review! Review! Review! Another five and I'll continue writing.


	8. A Helpful Hand

(A/N: Thanks to all of you who willingly typed those five reviews. Note: I noticed that a lot of people get confused easily, but some parts are meant to be confusing, because as some of you have noticed I end up bringing it up in another chapter. My point is instead asking a questions right away wait until the next chapter, because it will most likely explain your confusion. Thank you. )

**Chapter 8: **A Helpful Hand

Kagome's car stopped in front of the ancient dojo. She toke out her keys from the ignition, and toke her small baby blue, silver backpack into her hands.

She exited the silver vehicle, locking, and turning on the alarm at the same time. Kagome quickly went through the wooden gates, and entered the house.

"Hello? I'm here!" She called out. It was times like these where Nabiki was out coning people, and Genma was out helping Dr.Tofu.

She shrugged off the silence, and entered the kitchen. As she entered she dropped her bag no care, and went through the cupboards.

"Okay ramen, and chicken soup. Where does Kasumi put you?…" She mumbled to herself as her hands went searching.

"Talking to yourself isn't healthy Kagome…" said a masculine voice.

Without turning Kagome sighed, and found the ramen, and chicken soup. She put the wrappers on the kitchen counter, and got out two kettles.

"You're one to talk, Ranma. And judging by your tone you are in your original form." She slyly responded as she filled the kettles with water.

"Let me guess, you're here to save us from Akane?" he asked in response as he walked beside her. He gently leaned on the counter.

"Yep. Where is she anyway?" Kagome asked as she plugged in the two kettles.

Ranma snickered at her meaningless question.

Ranma, and Kagome got along well. But, after Kagome had to live in the family mansion. Well, let's just say everything wasn't as it seemed. Their relationship was only based on sibling attractions. Ranma always wanted to meet Kagome's so called boyfriends before they went out. It was like a father, and boyfriend confrontation. They would both sit there, and stare at each other once Kagome left the room. Then Ranma would pop out the famous question. ' What interest do you have with my daughter?' Or in his case, 'sister'.

The two of them always made fun of Akane as well. Kagome, and Akane were both tomboy sisters. They would beat up boys at school. And Kagome would teach Akane how to fight. Kagome was always the strongest, even when it came to Ranma. But, everybody knew that once Kagome left Ranma would soon have to be Akane's ' love to be'.

"I think we both know that she's shopping for cooking supplies. " He answered.

Silence soon swayed its way between the two until the burst into complete, and utter laughter.

"Akane….is…so….damn….priceless!" Kagome said in between laughs, and gasps.

"I….know!" Ranma said.

* * *

The cash register made its little binging sound as the worker typed in the order.

"That will be $59.49." The young girl said as she fixed her glasses, and smiled. Her hair a nice brown that went to her shoulders.

Akane used her bankcard to pay for the supplies. And toke the bags leaving the store, waving bye to the cashier.

Akane walked down the road, and checked her watch. It was 12:45.

' I can make it back the dojo by 1:10. That should give me some time to cook a wholesome meal.'

She sadly kicked the rocks on the sidewalk. Not even paying attention to anybody's presence.

'Oh who am I kidding! Kagome can cook so good! She earns Kasumi's respect in the cooking area! Hell, she's even better than Kasumi! I can't compete with that…'

Akane felt a tingle on her cheek. It gave her a strange unsafe feeling. She lifted her hand only to find that her cheek was bleeding.

'What the hell?' She thought in distress.

Akane's view

Okay, who the hell would be trying to kill me? I mean, I know there are a lot of crazy people out there like the women who like Ranma, but this. This is ridiculous!

I touched the cut again. It was a very thin slit. My body trembled.

'Calm down Akane!' I told myself over, and over again.

'Maybe it's just a scrape from accidentally without knowing it.'

I looked over to a wall.

'Okay so maybe someone really is trying to kill me…'

I nearly fainted. Right there on the wall was an arrow. It was imbedded in the wall pretty good meaning it wasn't an accident. Someone was after me.

I heard a snicker in the distance. I looked around. It was very strange. The streets… they were all empty. No one was there! Papers, and other junk that people throw away flowed with the wind. My dress started swaying as well.

I looked up. And there, on top of a store was someone in some type of black clothing. I couldn't see the persons face, but by the body shape, and the clothing I could tell it was a female. She had on a leather skirt, and some long knee high boots. In my opinion they were sluttish! Some sort of cape covered the upper part of her body. She was also wearing some dark glasses to cover her eyes. She had her bow, and arrows slung across her shoulders.

" Please…" She started her statement with attitude, " And they call you Kagome's sister. I thought they said her family had talent."

She smirked, and did a back flip as she jumped off the building. She landed with complete grace.

Our distance was far. I dropped a shopping bag at the side of a store, and did a fighting stance.

She chuckled, and slowly walked up to me. She circled me with no fear at all.

"You know…" She started, she toke her hands and put them against my chin so I could look up at her. "You have courage, just warn your sister to stay away from InuYasha, my master wouldn't like that…"

I blinked in surprise! What did Kagome's project with InuYasha have to do with anything?

As if reading my mind…

"Oh trust me, it has to do with everything…"

She stepped back, and dropped some type of gas purposely. Causing smoke to appear.

I coughed continuously, trying to look up, and see her, but when the gas disappeared… so did she…

'Who was she?' I wondered…

Was she a figment of my imagination or was this a true warning? I quickly picked up my bag, and ran all the way home.

End of Akane's view

* * *

The mysterious woman jumped from building to building in lighting speed. Her feet working quickly at her command.

'That jackass better appreciate this! I'm not like my dumb ass sister. I have pride. I just hope they do take the warning.'

* * *

"Thank you Kanna." A man said as he dismissed the white pale girl with a wave of his hand.

As the girl left his fingers fidgeted, in the dimly lit room.

'The woman has spunk. Her talent in archery is just as expected.' He thought.

His mind pondered. He thought deeply about his next mission.

'I know, I will appreciate this…' he thought with a smirk.

* * *

Kagome hurried up the stairs with the trays. She walked down the hall, and entered Kasumi's room. It was a bit light from the paint, but the curtains were barely open.

Kagome smiled as she witnessed Kasumi sleeping.

'Well, it may take a bad cold to get her to sleep, but at least she finally is.' She thought as she put down the tray beside the bed.

Kasumi toke the role of Mrs.Tendo when she died. She started cooking, cleaning, and taking care of the family.

Kagome opened the curtains, and let the sun shine through.

'She barely gets any sleep. She's always doing the laundry, cooking breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Then there's shopping for the family like clothes, food, and supplies. I'm just happy that this is her time to get some rest.'

Kagome smiled as she sat beside the bed, and looked at Kasumi.

'Hell, she even moulded Akane, Nabiki, and me.'

She giggled at the memories.

"….Kagome…?" said a very weak voice.

Kagome turned around, and saw Kasumi blinking her eyes open.

"Hey Kasumi. How's it hanging?"

"Fine, this fever is killing me though."

Kagome kissed her forehead.

"Well, I made some ramen, chicken soup, and tea. Lot's of warm goodness. Before I go I'll give you something to cool off, ok?"

"Yes, arigato Kagome-Chan."

"No problem."

Kagome walked out of the room slowly as she tried not to make any creaking sounds. But, failed miserably.

She left the room, leaving the door a tad open.

She walked back downstairs only to see Akane preparing to cook.

"Hey Akane!" She greeted. She was trying the be nice. Akane may cook terrible, and she may always tease her about it, but Kagome always knew the right time to note it.

"Hey Kagome. Have you been around InuYasha lately?" Akane asked out of the blue. This meeting was bothering her badly, and she wanted to get it out of her chest. But, the thing that bothered her the most was, ' should she tell her?' Should she tell her sister that she was in some sort of danger? Or was this just one of those things where Kagome would be able to take care of things herself?

"Yeah today in class. He wanted to meet today, but I couldn't… Akane how'd you get that cut?" Kagome asked, as she touched it.

Ok, now Akane was worried. If Kagome knew that not only she was in danger, but her whole family then this would make her want to go on some type of 'beat the villain quest.'

"Oh, this?," She started as she touched the cut. " A archer hit me with her arrow when I was walking home…"

'Kagome may be able to smell my lies like most demons can, but if I tell the basics she won't know right?'

Kagome blinked, and nodded. She very well knew that there was something that Akane wasn't telling her, but she wasn't about to pressure her into it. She just toke out some alcohol, and cleaned out the cut, and put a large band-aid on it.

"Arigato Kagome-Chan…"

"Akane, how about I teach you some lessons on cooking tonight?"

Akane's face brightened up the room. The memories of the danger disappearing in thin air. Kagome would actually teach her some cooking skills? She just nodded absently.

"Good, I'll teach you the basics of tonight's dinner, and even help you with a few tips for making breakfast tomorrow."

* * *

A few minutes later Chibi entered the house, went into the kitchen. It smelled so fresh of food. So delightful, so rich, so je ne c'est quoi!

"….okay, now for tomorrows breakfast make some scrambled eggs."

Kagome cracked the eggs into the bowl taking out the eye, and explaining to Akane why you had to take it out. She then toke a whisk.

"Ok, using a whisk instead of just dumping it into the pan or using a fork is better. You see using a whisk makes the egg fluffier, and more better to eat."

"Now you know the rest of the details…" Kagome ended.

Akane bowed to her sister in delight. When she was helping cook the dinner Kagome had helped her by pointing out her mistakes, and the right way to do it. Right now the dinner was preparing as Kagome just told her the main facts tomorrows dojo breakfast.

"Thank you so much Kagome!" Akane smiled with happiness.

"Well… at least she ain't burnin' down the house." Chibi's voice rang out.

Kagome, and Chibi laughed.

"Sorry… Akane… but…it's just so surprising, you've lasted so long in this lesson." Kagome laughed out. She wiped away her tears.

"Well, I need to go do the other chores around here. Can you two take care of the rest of dinner?" Kagome asked.

"Sure, I'll help out. You know I like a damn, and cooked well meal." Chibi stated.

"Whatever…" Kagome responded, as she exited the room without suspicion.

As Kagome headed to the laundry room, Chibi closed her eyes not looking at Akane.

"So what happened?"

"…….how did you-"

"I have the ability to read minds remember?"

Akane nodded.

"Well today I was coming home from shopping, and this woman attacked me on the way home."

Chibi turned around looking directly at Akane. Her arms now crossed.

"Describe her to me." Was her only statement.

"She was wearing a leather shirt, and leather boots. She had on some very dark shades, and was wearing some type of cape. She was a very talented archer too. She had arrows. I think she's a miko. She might be one of those legendary ones like Kagome…"

Chibi pondered, and walked around the kitchen.

"Can you remember anything she said? Your discussion?" Chibi fished. She was looking for something. A match?

"Well first she commented on how a was weak-"

"Now why isn't that a damn surprise?!" Chibi said sarcastically.

Akane just continued ignored Chibi's comment, and continued. " She warned me, well Kagome, to stay away from InuYasha. She also mentioned having a master…"

Chibi knocked her fist into the palm of her hand as it finally hit her.

"That woman was Kikyo!"

"Kikyo?" Akane asked in a confused tone. "Who the hell is Kikyo?"

"Kikyo's this bitchy slut who's plotting something. She tricked InuYasha when they were in high school into believing that she was his childhood friend slash 'love'" Chibi did her little quotation mark for the 'love' part.

"So she's just some stuck up bitch really…" Akane identified.

"Correct! That's why I call her 'the bitchy whore from hell'. But the point I'm making is that she only faked being who she wasn't just so she could get into InuYasha's pants, damn whore…" Her sentence ending with venom.

"Well I guess we have to find out who her master is. That, and we have to get Sango, and everybody else to know this information. If were all gonna help Kagome, and InuYasha get back together peacefully."

"Akane…"

"Yeah?"

"There is no such thing as things going peacefully as planned. But, there are things such as ass woppin', and the good guys kicking badass, well ass. There is no such thing as a fairy tale."

Akane blinked at Chibi's sudden statement.

"Since when?" She asked as she started preparing the food to be eaten.

"Since I was born!" Chibi remarked with a badass smirk.

Akane rolled her eyes, and just ignored the ignorant comment.

"So what do we do next?"

"Well, like you said. We find out who the master is, and try to infiltrate this so called 'masters' plan." Chibi said, as she began to help.

As they finished Chibi famously yelled 'dinner', and Akane set up the table.

The whole family except for Kagome, and Kasumi were at the table. Kasumi was upstairs sleeping peacefully, and Kagome was in the kitchen getting the food to bring into the living room.

As the room was filled with the heavenly scent they all knew that they would be served. Kagome entered the room with the trays of food, and gently put them on the table.

When the food was put down everybody devoured the food without a second thought.

"Ah, what a wonderful meal." Commented Soon.

"Akane basically made it with me." Kagome quoted trying to hold in her laugh.

Nabiki snickered at this comment, even though deep in side she was proud.

"Well it's ok, for her first lesson. At least it isn't toxic anymore." She quoted.

Akane smiled as she began to eat her cooking, she hesitated at first, but tried it anyways.

After the meal, Kagome gathered the plates, and put them in the sink. She casually turned on the tap as she heard footsteps.

"Chibi you can come out now…" She said slyly as she began to wash the stacks of filthy plates.

Chibi smirked as she went behind Kagome, and tip toed, looking over her shoulder.

"Need any help?" She asked, dearly hoping Kagome would say no.

"Nope, but you can go upstairs into Kasumi's room, and get me her tray of food. She should be finished by now." Kagome replied, still not looking at Chibi.

Chibi just nodded knowing that Kagome would know that she was going to complete the task.

Chibi walked out of the kitchen, and stomped up the stairs quickly heading to Kasumi's bedroom.

Chibi's view

I stood in front of Kasumi's bedroom about to open the door. When my hand almost reached the knob, I felt a surge of energy it felt strange. Like somebody was watching this house, no not just anybody, somebody with an enormous amount of strength, and energy.

I quickly opened the door, afraid for Kasumi's health of course. Ok, so maybe it had to do with ass woppin' as well. You can't blame me can you? I have my needs!

I walked to the center of the room, it was chilly… the window was open!

I jumped onto the windowsill, and looked around. The outside was clear! No more aura! It was faint now, like the person had left! I toke another look around, and went back into the room, closing the window behind me.

I heard Kasumi sigh in her sleep. The person must have been slick not to wake her up. I mean, Kasumi's not strong when it comes to sensing, but she's never been the sleeping type.

I sighed as well, and picked up the tray. As I was about to head out of the room, I noticed something… it was glowing slightly. And… it was on the tray!

I picked it up, and looked at it. It was a ring! Strange design as well. It basic hold was thin, but the jewel in the middle was a bit huge for my taste. It was some type of baby blue jewel. I don't know what type the jewel was, but it had to be valuable. Either it was some kind of trap or it was just a belonging.

My first thought was to ask Kagome, but she wouldn't be much help. If I showed it to her, she would obviously know that something was wrong.

There was only one other person I could ask about it, Tenshi. She knew everything about valuables, to electronics. I know how to contact her as well. I slipped the ring into my pocket, and headed downstairs into the kitchen.

Kagome was still there putting away the last few dishes, and cleaning up the messes.

"Here." I said, as I put the tray down.

"Thanks Chibi." Kagome said, as she finished wiping the counters, and starting washing the last dishes. " After I'm done here I'll drop us home." She continued.

"Um, it's ok." I started. " I was going to ask Tenshi's limo to drive me home. I wanted to think things out for a while."

Kagome put the last dish on the rack, and looked at me, as she cleaned the sink.

"Ok, sure. Just make sure you're back in time for bed, because I have to get up early tomorrow."

I nodded, and headed into the living room.

End of Chibi's view

* * *

The woman smirked as she hung in front of the window, no morsel of fear in her feelings or thoughts.

She sighed, and did a back flip trick. Landing with grace on the rooftop.

* * *

Kagome headed upstairs with a cup in her hands. She rushed to Kasumi's room, and put the drink on the end table.

She gently shoke her sister, and awaited her to wake up.

"Yes…" Kasumi said weakly.

"Kasumi, I have your drink on the table there. If you need it just go ahead ok?"

"K…"

Kagome walked out of the room, and headed towards the door, putting on her shoes.

"I'm going!" She shouted.

She waited for a few seconds until she heard her family shout good bye from the numerous rooms they were in.

She smiled, and left the dojo, her car leaving mounds of gas behind.

* * *

Chibi smirked when she heard Kagome's car leave the area. She quickly toke out her cell phone, and dialled Tenshi's phone number.

Chibi's View

The tone kept going as I waited, I finally heard Tenshi pick up the phone, and say her famous, 'Moshi Moshi'

(Conversation)

Chibi: It's me!

I could hear her sigh…

Tenshi: Oh goodie…

She said sarcastically of course.

Chibi: Listen-

Tenshi: Do I have a choice?

Chibi: Stop taking away my sarcasm, and listen! Something is going on, and we all don't know what to do. Something happened in Kagome's life when she was younger, and now it's coming back to haunt her. Found a clue, and need you, and only you to come back from your vacation. Your parents can stay…

I could tell she was thinking… hell I could hear it.

Tenshi: K, I'll be there in any minute, where are you?

Chibi: The Tendo Dojo.

Tenshi: k, bye.

Chibi: bye

Click

(End of Conversation)

I looked at my watch, it toke 30 minutes until I heard her limo beep me to come outside.

I yelled my own goodbye, and ran to limo, quickly opening the door, and closing it roughly.

I looked at Tenshi. She was always the same, rich looking, girl, I mean woman…

She had black hair with some blue streaks. For once she was wearing something casual. She was wearing a bordered skirt, with a white camisole with some blue flower designs. She also had her usual tie- dyed folding fan hanging on her wrist from a very thin string, and her translucent jade bracelet. She had on ukon zori on her feet. Her eyes were always so warm, she has some very light brown eyes, with some magenta eyeliner like Sango.

"Ok, so what's the big problem?" She asked. I could tell she was now in her original mood, CAC. Caring, and concerned.

I told her the whole story about Kagome, and InuYasha, and she understood fully.

"So what about your big discovery?" She asked.

I nodded, and went into my pocket, pulling out the ring, and handing it to her.

She looked at, no that's just the simple way of putting, she more like analyzed it.

"Yes, I've seen this before…" She said, as she toke the book beside her into her hands.

I watched eagerly as she flipped through the pages of the book.

"Ah, here it is," She said, before she read it. "It's an Angel Quartz. This stone, believed to posses the power to maximize one's life force, and vitality, appears to have encased within it strands of rutile. Angel Quartz is recommended for dispelling depression or melancholy." She read it out briefly.

I could see her pause.

"This is one of the jewels that humans cannot posses, it must be given to someone by an Angelic."

"An Angelic? They actually exist?" I asked. I've always heard tales, but never actually knew they existed.

"Correct. But this jewel is not used for power. It's used as an accessory. You can tell by the way that it glows with power still. It's not refreshing or anything. It's still pure."

"So this is no trap the person just dropped it?"

"Yeah, nothing to worry about. I'll check up on more angelic jewels and origins. Whoever's involved must have great power though…"

* * *

The woman watched this event off the rooftop, through her dark pitch glasses. Her cloak flowing with the wind.

* * *

A/N: Ok, now this is officially my largest chapter. It basically deals with some mystery etc. Anyways, I need some REVIEWS! I'll add the next chapter when I get 10 reviews. Thank you to those who review. I changed the ending, and a small part, because I forgot to add them when I typed them up. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. 


	9. Meet Aurora Himura

(A/N: I'd like to thank all my reviewers at Thank you for willingly giving me your reviews. For those of you who mentioned my grammar, I think I should note to you all that I am Japanese, so my English isn't quite the best. Thank you. That, and the laptop I have, uses Japanese normally. So when I change the language to English Canadian, it doesn't really help me. As for I'd like a little bit more reviews. That way, I can get more feedback. Thank you. Continue! That, and I'm sorry for my usual long delay. I've been having a case of writers block. I also noticed, that Sango/Miroku, and other couples have not been mentioned. So I'm going to try to do something about it. And for the readers on I know you really wanted me to continue, and I was taking a long time, but aside from my writer's block. I also have to manage homework, and going from two different schools, in two different countries. So please take that into consideration as well. Thx! **:3**)

**Chapter 9:** Meet Aurora Himura

_A foggy mist grabbed the area with its transparent hands. The gloomy gray clouds cried multiple amounts rain, as it hit the ground, they produced more._

_In the Higurashi shrine a beautiful smell stirred throughout the home. And an enchanting voice of a young girl echoed through the halls of the home as well._

_Young Kagome Higurashi was cooking in the kitchen singing._

_"Ichiban kirei na sora wo tobouyo_

_Tashika na mirai he, Try! …" Her voice graceful, as well as peaceful._

_InuYasha sat at the table, watching her cook. His eyes closed at the moment. Spaced out, and listening to the tranquil feeling of her voice._

_Kagome gently puts the floury dumplings onto the preheated stove. Being careful not to burn her fragile hands._

_But, a rapid spark flew from the pan, burning Kagome's index finger. This caused her pull back swiftly in pain._

_"Ow!" She gasped as she looked at finger, which was red._

_InuYasha ran quickly to her aid when her distress reached his ears._

_"Are you ok?" He asked, his tone worried. He held her finger at the very moment._

_"Yes, it just stings." She winced. The boil was dripping slowly of blood._

_InuYasha looked around the room, looking, just looking for the right thing. He did the only thing he knew, he put her finger in his mouth, and sucked the blood._

_Kagome blushed at the action. She didn't really know what to say. She was struck with complete, and utter shock. She followed in suite, as InuYasha dragged her to a cabinet, and toke out some band-aids. He toke one out, and up it on her boil._

_"There." He stated proudly. "Does it feel better?"_

_Kagome smiled, and giggled. Then nodded. She kissed him on the cheek for her gratitude._

_"Thank you, Inu-Chan"_

_InuYasha blushed at her sudden thank you. He scratched his head nervously._

_"It was nothin' real-" He paused slightly in the middle of his sentence. "I mean… Feh!"_

_Kagome looks at him blankly, only to smile once more. She wipes some of the flour on her apron._

_"But InuYasha. It is something. As father always says 'The man who treasures his friends is usually solid gold himself.'"_

_He blinks, then does his 'oh so' suttle reply._

_"Feh! That's nothin'. Like being good to you is going to make me turn into gold. That makes no sense Kagome."_

_Kagome sweatdropped. And then sighed._

_"InuYasha, you give dense a whole new meaning…" Then went back to cooking._

**Statements put into a short poem:**

**Laughter is always the best medicine, **

**The greatest mistake you can make in life, **

**is to be continually fearing that you will make one,**

**Never put off until tomorrow what you can do today, **

**Because if you enjoy it today, **

**You can do it again tomorrow,**

**Life was meant to be lived, **

**And curiosity must be kept alive, **

**One must never, **

**For whatever reason, **

**Turn his back on life…

* * *

**

" You Pervert!" A females voice echoed, as her voice was followed by a booming slap.

Miroku chuckled at Sango's sudden action. It was Friday morning, and they were both getting ready for class. On Monday the regular classes would begin once more, and they both had to get set up for their art project due Monday. Most people would think it was easy to simply draw something, but when you're in Rin's class. Nothing's that easy.

"My dear Sango. I cannot control these sudden urges to touch your beautiful body. It would be disrespectful to." He stated, rubbing his stinging cheek.

"You pervert! Stop acting like an ass, and start listening! I can't meet over the weekend. The only day I'm free is Sunday afternoon. And I have things to do. So what are we going to do?"

Miroku smirked. All he had to do was play it smooth.

"Why Sango you vixen. Trying to hint at an afternoon alone with me. It seems like this morning wasn't good enough for you to jump me, eh?"

SLAP!

"Listen you hentai! I don't want to do this stupid project with you ok? You'd think that you'd learn after high school that I'm not the type of girl you can pick up, then drop when you've had your fun."

Miroku chuckled. It was obvious he didn't really care about her thoughts on the matter, of his wandering hands.

"Yes my dear Sango. But, how about we make this a little bit more interesting? Hmm?"

"I will not lay down on a bed for you Miroku!" She yelled, as she raised her hand to hit him again.

"No!" He said as he stopped her hand. " I mean, a bet my dear Sango."

Sango blinked, then smirked.

"Ok, I'm with you so far, but lets say I'm a little interested in what you have to say. How would you explain."

Miroku smirked as well. She was paying attention so he got that much from her.

"I would mean that, let's say that, I stop groping you for a certain amount of time. That means that if I can hold my desires for your beauty, then I get to go on a date with you." He replied simply.

Sango nodded. " Ok, but if I win, and you do not hold your end of the bargain, you can no longer grope women until your dating one. That includes me, and I never have to speak to you again, until I actually have to." She pauses. "Like now." (A/N: I don't know if that part made sense to you all, because I've been very tuned out lately.)

Miroku nodded. "Ok, lets shake hands on it." He put out his hand, smiling genuinely.

Sango hesitated at first, but then shook his hand. Then smirked.

"And you must not grope me, or any other woman for 2 weeks. Starting tomorrow."

"WHAT!" he exclaimed.

* * *

_Kagome blushed at the action. She didn't really know what to say. She was struck with complete, and utter shock. She followed in suite, as InuYasha dragged her to a cabinet, and toke out some band-aids. He toke one out, and up it on her boil._

_"There." He stated proudly. "Does it feel better?"_

_Kagome smiled, and giggled. Then nodded. She kissed him on the cheek for her gratitude._

_"Thank you, Inu-Chan"_

Kagome was now in class, day dreaming about the dream she had last night. "If only I could find that guy, and become friends with him, then I would be able to tell who my true love is…" She mumbled.

InuYasha just looked at her stare off into space. Free, not a care in the world, about the people around her.

'She's so peaceful. I mean, I know she's just a good lay, but I think we're actually being able to understand one another. I mean, she is caring, and you can tell she's still a virgin. If she was _her_, maybe, just maybe, we would actually be able to date. Hell, even marry!'

InuYasha turned back to the front to see Rin still reading off the book in her hands. Since original classed wouldn't start until Monday Rin was trying to keep the class up in the subjects by reading, and assigning small meaningless homework. Well, it was meaningless to InuYasha really. Rin was showing basic math at the moment. Bringing back, Integers, Algebra, Circles, Geometry, etc. Teaching the theories that students could use.

"… Ok, can anyone tell me the following formulas for each: Perimeter of a right angle triangle, Area, and perimeter for a circle." Rin looked around the classroom, and saw Kagome looking down at her in an oddly scary dreamy-like phase. She smirked.

"Kagome." She chose.

Kagome blinked, for what seemed like the first time that day. She looked around confused, and realized that she was Rin's victim for the moment.

"uh…-" She was about to ask for Rin to repeat the question, when InuYasha backed up with an answer.

"A squared, plus B squared, equals C squared. Radius multiplied square, then the answer multiplied by pie. And Diameter multiplied by Pie, which by the way, pie is 3.14."

Rin blinked, and looked at the answer in the book, then looked up, and down again.

"… Correct…" Her voice slowly faded, and she began teaching once more.

Kagome looked at InuYasha. She was amazed. I mean, InuYasha was always the no brains type.

"Thanks…" She said in an odd tone. She was extremely confused. So, she slowly went back to her lessons.

InuYasha on the other hand practically wanted to hit himself! 'Why didn't I do my own punch line? Like ask her to dinner for the favour? Then I would have defiantly won her over!' He sighed.

There was no point. She was obviously not interested, well. He could tell that she was a bit interested, but the odds were beginning to go against him. It was about a ¼ chance that she would actually fall for his diviner charms. No matter how attractive he was.

* * *

Giggles of his classmates wandered through the halls of the University. 

"Who knew? Not only are you handsome, and rich, you're smart too!" One shouted. She linked onto his arm, and tried dragging him away from the others.

"Ladies, ladies! Calm down. There's enough InuYasha to pass around." He said in his most charmful manner.

All of them screamed at his pick up lines.

Kagome, Chibi, and Sango, walked out to see InuYasha with all those women. Being Miroku like, groping them, saying charming things, giving him his phone number, etc.

Kagome just snickered, and walked away leaving her two friends behind. Clueless.

"What just happened?" Sango asked. Staring at the giggling girls, and then Kagome's retreating figure.

Chibi snickered. " It's obvious that Mister playa, playa, has made his first mistake!" Said in a _gangsta_ fashion.

InuYasha laughed, fake of course, when one of the fan girls told a horrible joke. Only to be pulled, and dragged into a men's washroom.

"What the fuck!" He exclaimed only to see the amorous monk, Miroku.

"InuYasha, a man must know the correct way to treat a lady. Plus it is not polite to address a person as you did me." He stated in reply.

"Feh! This coming from the man who gropes every woman he passes, and another thing, I don't give a fuck!"

"Tsk! Tsk! Tsk! Still repeating that fowl language. Anyways, I must speak to you about my dear Sango."

"What she finally decided that tonight was the day that she castrates you?" InuYasha replied sarcastically.

"No…" He started, his tone very serious. " Sango is willing to go out with me as long as I don't grope her or any other woman for a 2 weeks period."

InuYasha patted Miroku on the back. " Good luck Miroku. You not groping a woman, is like, me not being to most handsome man around. It just doesn't mix."

Miroku chuckled, then patted InuYasha's. "No my friend, me not groping a woman, is like you getting a date with Kagome. It just doesn't mix."

InuYasha growled, and pushed Miroku onto the wall.

"Listen up, ok! That chick just has problems! But don't worry, I'll have her begging for me in no time!" He growled.

"I'm not. But please InuYasha. Be careful! Especially knowing that she has a temper. That and she's Sango's best friend! If she gets hurt, I have no chance with Sango!" Miroku replied hesitantly.

"Feh!"

* * *

Kagome's two rapid feet, ran through the hall passing millions of students. 

'I can't believe that BAKA!' She stopped running once she reached the outside grounds of the University, and sat under a tree.

She rested her books on the vivid green grass. She looked up at the blue sky, and sighed.

'You'd think that he did that to help me, only to know that it was another scam to make me fall for his ass! I guess I should maybe head out later, and come back. I mean, I still have to work with him.'

Kagome smiled, as a breeze passed by. She missed the days like this. When she was only a child, and she would play in the grass, and enjoy her childhood. She would roll around the grass, and get her dresses dirty, and laughed, even if she ended up being the one who cleaned them. When she would twirl around, with her arms spread like a windmill. Flowing with the wind, and giggles once she tumbled from becoming dizzy. Now, she missed it all. Without a single thought, she giggled, and rested on the grass. She stared up at the sky.

_Maybe, just maybe, fate was trying to tell her something…_

_

* * *

_

Chibi, and Sango were walking to the café. They decided to not look for Kagome. It was a … long … argument.

_"Chibi I think we should follow her." Sango stated._

_Chibi gave Sango a type of glare, that not even I can clearly describe. Her eyes quite closed._

_"How about we don't and say we did."_

_Sango sighed. "Well we have to do something! She just left! She didn't even say anything! She just left us! There's something wrong with her, and I want to know!"_

_"That's good for you Sango! But we need to respect her privacy! Kagome is not the type of person who will just open up to you like that! You have to wait a while! Let her cool down, and figure out the deeper meaning! Damnit! If she wants your help, and concern, I'm sure she'd ask for it!"_

_Chibi continued walking, leaving Sango surprised._

_Once Sango realized that Chibi had left her, she had caught back up, to continue the argument._

Anyways, as they were walking someone crashed into Chibi. They both tumbled onto the floor.

Sango just stared, at the two girls on the ground. Sango toke a look at the other girl. She had silver hair like InuYasha. And the two ears too. Her hair had black tips. Her description went without saying. Her clothes were black, her top did have some pink on it though. And she wore chains.

(A/N: I know this description sucks. But I'm tired, and have a lot of things to do.)

When Chibi's eyes started twitching, Sango sweatdropped. Chibi pushed the girl from on top of her, and got up.

"Who the fuck do you think you are! Coming here, and trampling over me! I'm pissed off as much as it is, and you come here, AND PULL A STUNT LIKE THIS!" Chibi smirked, at the end of her rant, and held out her hand.

The mysterious unknown girl toke her hand. Sango was able to get a close view of the girls steel, icy blue eyes.

When the girl stood up she finally spoke. "Long time no see, huh? Chibi?" she smirked as well.

Sango looked between the two. Noticing the looks going on between the two. " Am I missing something here?"

Chibi smiled. "Sango this is my cousin, Aurora Himura. Both of our parents died at the same time. We also have some kick ass abilities!"

Sango smiled, and held out her hand. "Pleasure to meet you."

Aurora just laughed, and replied simply. "There's no need to be formal. Only high-ass people do. Just be loose, and hold a grip. Other than that, you'll seem like a wimp."

Aurora, and Chibi just nodded, and started walking down the hall of the school, while Sango just stood there, and sighed.

"Great. Two Chibi's, that's all I need… This is horror, just waiting to start chaos." Sango just sighed once more, and followed the two cousins.

* * *

InuYasha was walking down the hallway looking for Kagome. They were both suppose to meet at his house today, and it was getting irritating. She just disappeared after class. It wasn't like her to ditch on an assignment. Especially when they arrange to meet right after class. 

Thing's were just going wrong lately.

InuYasha slowly walked outside, and saw her. Laying in the grass, looking up to the sky, like there wasn't a care in the world. She just laying in the grass, as the wind blew by silently. Her hair moving at a rhythm with the wind. Sort of, flowing with it.

He smiled. Memories flooding in his mind, full of childhood reminiscences.

Then a familiar scent hit him. It was not the pleasant scent of jasmine, and strawberries, that Kagome had. It was the sent of some sort of mold, that somehow seemed odd. But, when two hands covered his eyes. He fully understood who it was.

"Get off of me Kikyo…" He growled.

"But, Inu-baby! You didn't have to ruin the surprise!" She complained like a baby, as she toke her hands from his face.

InuYasha turned around to face her. His noise twitching at her revolting scent.

"Anyways, Inu-baby. I was thinking. Since we haven't seen each other in a while. We could maybe pick up where we left off." She suggested, seductively. (A/N: Damn, I hate this bitch! Sorry, just had to let out my anger towards her. Back to the story! Or fic. Whatever you prefer.)

InuYasha, felt like he was going to puke. The tone in her voice suggested something he wanted to do. Just not with her.

"How about… FUCK NO!" InuYasha yelled in shear anger. What he didn't realize, was that Kagome was now listening to the conversation.

Kagome just stared at the two, sweatdropping, after hearing InuYasha's voice echo through the school.

'OOOOOOOOkkkkkkkkk, _that_ was an odd moment…' having just forgotten her earlier dilemma. She was quite confused.

"Now, Inu-baby. How can you take that tone with me?" Kikyo said, as she rubbed herself against him.

Kagome's eyes twitched. 'Slut!'

InuYasha tried pushing her away, but she stuck to him like glue!

"Get off of me you fuckin' bi-" That was the last thing he said before Kikyo's lips, were on his!"

He slapped her onto the ground, which he would never have done! But, just spat in disgust, at the fact that they locked lips, and looked in the direction that Kagome was.

She had disappeared.

* * *

(A/N: I would have added more, if I wasn't so tired! I did this chapter. Bit by bit. Doing some when I could. Anyways, as you can see this isn't the longest chappie. But, I'll try, and work on the next one soon, and make it longer. You all deserve that. Anyways, to the people at I need 15 reviews/feedback on what you think. To see if I should continue quickly, And 5 would be nice. Thx to all of you who reviewed my last chapter. This was not my best work…Oh yeah, I forgot to remind you all that Aurora Himura does not belong to me, my friend Kagome (Kie(underscore)Kagome at hotmail) or by any chance me. It belongs to my friend Meko. That is how her nickname's spelled. You can find her at (xxxlakerzgurlxxx at hotmail) When I said underscore. That means, put one there.) 


	10. Once a Player, Always a Player, but some...

(A/N: Hey fans! I'd just like to thank my usual reviewers, and I'd like to also thank myself, for actually getting in the mood to writing another chapter. This is going to be a long story. About in the 30-50 chapters long, so don't anybody go anywhere. In the summer I usually update this story every week, so don't mind if you don't see my update until July. Since I'm in Canada for a while, I decided to update. So don't mind me. Please review. I'm so happy with the high amount of reviews, and I'm hoping that you all can keep on giving them to me. It would help a lot! And for the person who mentioned that Chibi means mini. I know that, I'm Japanese myself.)

* * *

**Chapter 10:** Once a Player, Always a Player, but sometimes… people can change the Theory.

_Ring, Ring, Ring_

Kagome groaned, as she hit the phone once more. She then buried her head in her pillow. Hoping for comfort.

It was Sunday, and was 10: 15 a.m. Ever since she saw InuYasha kissing Kikyo, and left him, he had been calling her every second of the day. She couldn't get up without hearing it ring! The ringing died down on Saturday, and became every half-hour. Today ever since 6:00 a.m he had called her every hour!

Kagome had not had slept since. Every time her head hit the pillow, it was awaken by the phone a few minutes later. Her mansion was entirely hit with the echoes of ringing on every wall.

Her mother had left a while ago. She left telling Kagome that she had things to accomplish for the day. Souta had finally gotten irritated, and left house to go hang with his friends.

So, here we had Kagome, in the house, alone…

_Ring, Ring, R---- _

"THAT'S FUCKIN' IT! I'M SICK, AND DAMN TIRED OF HEARING THAT PHONE RING!" Chibi yelled, as she stomped into Kagome's room, and broke the phone in her room.

…Well… not entirely alone…

Kagome blinked. After not sleeping for two days, her senses were not what they used to be.

Chibi sighed. 'At least I got rid of one.'

She turned to Kagome, and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Kagome, as much as I hate InuYasha…" she grabbed Kagome by her shirt "BUT YOU MUST TALK TO HIM BEFORE I'M FORCED TO KILL SOMEONE!"

Kagome sighed. "Chibi, I understand your pain, but I can't help you. All I want to do is sleep, and can't do it. My body is sore, my eyes are tempted to fall, my coordination is awful, and I can barely think straight. I need to sleep before I can solve anything. I also do not want to talk to him, ok?"

Kagome lightly toke Chibi's hands off of her, and rested her head on her pillow. Her attention was still on Chibi. Waiting for a response.

Chibi sighed. "Listen Kagome, I don't know what you're thinking about, or what happened, even though I can read your mind, but you must talk with him once you feel better. Your art assignment is due tomorrow, and your original classes will start soon. You need to talk. Plus, my cousin just moved near here. So, not only do you need your sleep. I have to meet her today."

Kagome nodded, and slowly drifted off into a deep slumber.

Chibi smiled. She always felt happy when Kagome was feeling better. Kagome grew to her like everyone else. She made her feel welcome, and appreciated. After having your parents killed, you lose hope. Tenshi, Kagome, Sango, and etc helped change that. Tenshi also helped by studying her powers, and helping them grow.

She silently tucked in Kagome, and left the room. Her thoughts could not be on InuYasha, or the evil phone. It had to be the new discovery she had just unfolded. That was her mission today.

That is what she needed to complete…

* * *

A woman walked the busy streets of Tokyo. A joyful smirked played on her face. The smirk was one of pleasure, a job well done, and other unknown things.

She walked continuously. The world was practically at the tips of her beautiful, and enlightening fingers.

The men whistled with amusement, and satisfaction, as they saw her grace walk with a steady, and sexy pace.

She wore a black denim mini skirt, and black suede boots. She also wore a simple purple, and black designed camisole. Jewellery was hanging off her body. And her usual dark shades, to match her dark hair, with some simple purple streaks. Light, and yet she was beautiful.

She walked into a jewellery & clothing shop, and went to the cashier.

The woman at the desk looked at her, and smiled.

"It's very nice to see you again. How are you?" She said kindly. You could tell she was innocent. Her hair was a short brown. She was wearing a pink baby doll t-shirt, and a pair of white denim Capri pants.

"I'm fine Yoko. I just lost a ring of mine. You know, the Angel Quartz?" She replied, as she laid down her purse.

"You lost it? But, it was given to you by a higher angelic as a gift. I don't know if I can give you a replacement. They aren't like ordinary rings, jewels, etc." Yoko explained.

"Well, I need a quick replacement. I'm on a mission for that bastard, and need a quickie. It doesn't have to be full powered. I had to transfer some power into my original, but I dropped it, and now 'they' have it." She said, as she toke of her shades.

Yoko nodded in understanding. "I'll look for one, but if I can't I suggest you use the other jewellery you were presented with. I'm not quite sure if I can help with the situation."

Yoko went into the back to go find what her customer was looking for. She would never admit it, but she always looked up to her, even if she was practically like a sinner of the angelic clan.

* * *

InuYasha collapsed onto the ground of his bedroom. Never in his life had he been so depressed.

He shook his head. No, when his childhood love left him in the dust with a broken heart, he felt an even greater pain.

He sighed.

Why? Why must she have left him? He knew that they would never be, but the fact that he had felt guilty kept bringing him down. It hurt so much he could barely stand it.

He got up, and laid down on his bed for comfort. The whole situation between the three of them that happened on Friday made him feel odd. It gave him the right to feel guilty about a woman's feelings for once.

Kagome was, different. That was all he could say. She didn't drool over him, like most of the female population did, and that attracted him to her. It made him happy. It was a challenge for once. He bet if he had dated her that the experience would be a whole different story.

She was rich, beautiful, strong, courageous, and smart. So many things he couldn't describe.

Even her scent made him to go crazy. Just the thought of her, turned him on…

…Seriously…

The thought just got him hard. How can one girl do this to him?

He even called every freaking hour. Before it was every half, and minute. How could she even stand to ignore him for so long? Was it the fact that she had truly hated him?

When she told him that… did she mean it?

The thought of that hurt him, and made his heart wilt in sadness. He was like a just born puppy, hoping for company, chance, and love. Mostly wanting attention though.

The frustration had finally hit him. It was 11:35 a.m, and he had yet to talk to Kagome.

He didn't care anymore. He wanted to see her. So he toke a shower, got dressed, ate some food, and walked out the door passing by Sesshomaru, and Rin.

He said his goodbyes, and left.

Driving quickly towards The Higurashi Mansion.

* * *

Tenshi sat down at her desk, as Chibi, and Aurora both seated on the other side.

"I'm confused… can someone kinda enlighten me on what is going on?" Aurora asked. She was fiddling around with some of the stuff in the room.

Chibi blinked. "Well, basically, I have a friend named Kagome, and when she was young she fell for a half-demon. That half-demon is InuYasha. Once Kagome's father died, she had to move, and could not see him anymore."

Aurora stared at Chibi waiting for her to continue. After a few minutes she narrowed her eyes.

"That's all?" She asked.

"What? You were expecting the whole fairy tale?" Chibi asked.

"Why y-"

Tenshi cut Aurora off. " The basic's is that after that, Kagome's memory was erased. InuYasha lost only some of his memories, and doesn't know the girl's, which is Kagome's, name. So lately, family, and friends have been managing the two. Only, when they both had their little 'reunion', we only found out that InuYasha became a player, and Kagome more violent. So we have to get them to remember. The only problem is we keep having interruptions along the way."

Aurora nodded. A little shaky, but since it was only the basics, she understood pretty well.

Tenshi put down a ring onto the table. It was the Angel Quartz Chibi had found.

"This ring is, an Angel Quartz. It is very rare. Chibi found it. We have reason to believe it has to do with most of the occurrences of an odd shadow lately. I've already informed Chibi of the basics, but after searching for a while, I found some results."

Tenshi handed the two of them of a folder. Both folders contained the same documents of information on the ring.

"It seems that after much consideration. This ring can only be owned by an Angelic." Tenshi put the ring down on the table. "Angelic's are powerful humans. Think of them as angels. Most innocent. They are basically a huge clan. The clan is filled with many gods. Each god consists of an element. Then there are subjects. They follow that element, and god. Each angelic gets jewellery. Basically female Angelic's do. Male Angelic's just get weapon, while, females on the other hand get both. Jewellery, and weapons are given to each angelic by a stage or age. Completing a grade in training for instance, will grant you with one. The higher you are in the stages or when you are awarded, then that means the more powerful your gift."

Tenshi looked at both girls, who nodded endlessly, barely listening, but still on page. They both looked at the documents as well.

Tenshi toke out a book, and opened a specific page. Showing to them. It showed many jewels, and descriptions.

"The jewels are like power stones, and other talismans. So judging by the fact that the intruder left an Angel Quartz, it gives us the clue that they are a female."

"That, and the fact that their, an Angelic." Aurora chimed in.

"Correct." Tenshi nodded.

"She must be strong, because this ring seems very full of her energy." Chibi said, as she held the ring in between the tips of her fingers.

Aurora just looked at the ring carefully, as Chibi held it.

"Hey, what would happen if the ring was worn? What's so special about it?" She asked. She was quite curious about the things going on around her.

Tenshi looked at Aurora, and stated, "Put it on."

With hesitation, Aurora toke the ring from Chibi's hand, which earned her a hit, and put the ring on her finger.

Once it was on, she just blinked. Continuously she blinked.

"What do you feel?" Tenshi asked.

"I feel… light? Different? Refreshed? Energized?"

Tenshi smirked. "You feel refreshed, because this specific jewel enhances power, and magical abilities. It also helps stop depression. Most problems are taken away from your body while you wear it. Once it's taken off, unless you've trained well, your power, and feelings ill go back to its normal state."

Aurora nodded. "What about the elements? You said there were many elements. What different kinds are there?"

Tenshi put her index finger under her chin, and thought. She was trying to remember the different elements.

"Well, I only remember some. That, and the fact is, that I didn't finish reading the many different things on Angelic's. But, the ones I remember are: Dark, Light, Water, Wind, Fire, Earth, Ice, Sleep, Heal, etc. Just think of one's that are normally used in this time, and age."

"Ok, so tell me this, what do you want us to do now?" Chibi asked. She was getting irritated that she was getting left out."

"I want you two to visit a jewellery, and clothes shop downtown. It's very rich, but I have rea to believe that a trainee Angelic works there. She is also responsible for carrying the Angelic jewels, charms, and weapons." Tenshi went onto her computer, and searched something up. " Her name is Yoko. Inside your folders, it has info on her, and things you may want to ask about. She should be able to help you two."

Aurora nodded. " So do I take the ring?"

"Yep," Tenshi nodded, " You'll need it as evidence that you know what you're talking about."

Aurora walked out the room, while Chibi toke a notepad, and pen, then followed her.

Tenshi just stared into space.

Different events were happening lately, and sometimes. They're just hard to understand. After the mystery of this Angelic is solved, they can go back to the original problem.

… InuYasha and Kagome…

Tenshi may have only met Kagome after the fact, but she still cared for the issue.

InuYasha was mainly hurt, and deceived most of his life. And Kagome, she was usually put in the middle of things.

It was the death of her father, and the person who caused it, to cause so much havoc.

* * *

InuYasha drove up to the mansion, and entered, pushing all the guards, and people out of his way.

He no longer cared. His project was due tomorrow, and he needed it done. He also wanted to see Kagome. To smell her, to see her genuine smile, shine up his day.

When he walked into the mansion he spent 36 minutes wandering around, trying to find his way to Kagome's room.

…InuYasha always gave dense a WHOLE new meaning…

When he stood at her door, he grew tense. Her scent became strong, and from the hint of difference in her scent, he could tell that Kagome was tired.

Who could blame her? Not getting any rest for two nights can be tiring. He rested his hand on the doorknob, and slowly turned it, opening the door. He was trying to be silent.

When he entered the room, the door slowly creaked. Showing anybody with sensitive hearing, that he had indeed entered.

He walked up to Kagome, closing the door behind him. Then kneeled down beside her.

He smiled. He felt… peaceful. Kagome was sleeping in a large T-shirt that stopped at her thighs.

He continued to watch her.

'She's more beautiful than usual. She just glows.' The exhaustion showed, but she still had that cute, adorable, and innocent face, that she always deeply held.

He reached out, and gently touched her face.

Her skin was soft, and delicate.

Kagome felt something smooth against her cheek, and wanted to feel more of it. Whatever it was, it was soft. She liked that factor.

She slowly opened her eyes. Slowly blinking them open, and screamed at what she saw.

* * *

Aurora, and Chibi entered the store of Tenshi's demand. When they entered the store they noticed its beauty, and the many customers it held.

Chibi's eyes darted around the room, and lead Aurora to the cash register.

Yoko was there at the moment. She had told her customer to go into the back room, and told her to check for what she was looking for on her own. That way she wouldn't have looked stupid, if she had gotten the wrong thing.

Right now Yoko was shining the glass, trying her best to make it look perfect.

Her attention was averted from the glass when two women stood up to her. She thought the one with the pink hair looked cute. They must have been relatives, because they had some similar qualities.

"Welcome, what can I do for you two today?" She said in a cutesy tone.

Aurora put down the ring on the desk.

"Were looking for information on this specific ring. We think that you may know a few things that we want to, on it."

Yoko blinked, and looked down at the ring, and then at Chibi who had then taken out a notepad, and pen.

Yoko shook her head stubbornly.

"I do not know of what you speak. I know nothing about that ring." She said, as she continued to clean.

Aurora, and Chibi exchanged looks.

"I think you do know," Chibi started, "It's an angelic ring, am I right bitch?"

Her tone was irritated; you could tell she wanted to get straight to the point. Chibi was always the direct type. She always toke the direct approach.

Aurora on the other hand, was smirking. Yoko was innocent. She could see it well enough. She knew that Yoko wasn't trained either. So, if they were about to fight her, she would back down from her lack of strength, and knowledge.

Yoko stared at Chibi, then Aurora. Aurora just closed her eyes, and crossed her arms.

"Tell us, NOW." She stated.

Yoko nodded. When Chibi had stated it was an Angelic ring, you could tell that they knew their information, and wouldn't leave without more.

"It's and Angel Quartz-" She started, only to be cut off by Aurora.

"We know that already, get to the point." Chibi smacked Aurora from the back of her head.

"She was going to," Chibi looked at Yoko, "continue."

"Well, this one belongs to a passed Angelic. Meaning so is like a sinner. Her tribe banned her. She's very powerful." Yoko slowly toke the ring, while Chibi was writing notes, and Aurora looking at the shining jewels.

Yoko saw the mysterious customer come back, and stand beside her.

"What's going on?" She asked. She had carefully tipped the ends of her glasses so Aurora, and Chibi would not see her eyes.

Yoko smiled. "Congrats, I just found your ring." She handed the ring to her.

Aurora just stared at her, while Chibi slowly –and smartly- scooted away.

The woman put on the ring, and summoned a time freeze. Doing flips off the walls then kicking Aurora to the ground.

"Thanks Yoko, much help." She said, as she stepped off the fallen Aurora, and made her way to the door.

Yoko nodded then dunked behind the desk. 'How come those two didn't get stopped as well? Are they also Angelic's?'

Her thoughts were stopped when she saw Chibi crawl beside her, and jot down some notes.

Aurora quickly attacked the woman recklessly, only to have every attack dodged.

She quickly went for a punch, but the mysterious woman caught the punch, and toke her hand, throwing her to a wall without any effort.

She snickered. "Please, like you would be any competition for me? You're still an amateur. Clearly you couldn't defeat a mouse. I'll thank you for the ring though; I couldn't imagine a life without it. Bye suckers!" She said as she summoned a cloud, and disappeared.

Aurora, Chibi, and Yoko coughed at the dust, and noticed time had just gotten back to normal.

"What the hell?" Aurora said, as she got up.

Yoko slowly scooted away, only to have Chibi take her by her collar.

"You… are… OURS!" Chibi yelled, and dragged Yoko out of the store, not caring about the customers, and having Aurora follow behind.

* * *

Kagome jumped out of bed, and put her back on the wall. Slowly sliding down.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She yelled. 'I don't know why I'm asking. Once a player, always a player.'

"I'm here to work on our project what else? I mean you don't even have decency! I keep calling about our project, and you can't even answer! What the hell is that? We have original classes tomorrow, and I think I want to start off fresh, don't you?" InuYasha yelled back.

'So much for telling her, you missed her.' His conscious said.

He growled. 'I don't need you right now.'

'Ok.'

(A/N: I know that was random, but I'm very random at the moment…)

"Decency? Decency? I bet you don't even know what the hell decency means! Just to let you know, you inconsiderate jerk; I haven't slept for two whole days! You want to know why? Hum, let me see, I don't know. Maybe it was you! You keep calling my house like it's the only number you know! And my needs are never important, right? It's only YOUR fucking needs that are important. Unless you get your daily fucking, you're not happy! You're such an unfair, fucking bastard of a guy I ever met!

"Excuse me?" InuYasha yelled back.

"You heard me straight! You know exactly what I said! Get out of my house!"

"NO!"

"What?"

"You heard me! Here you are sitting here sleeping when we should be working. You're such a bitch!"

"Bastard!"

"Slut!"

"Ass!"

"Whore!"

"Whore? You're the MAN WHORE!"

"FEH!"

Both of them sighed.

"What's the point in arguing? The only reason why I've been avoiding you is, because you're such a dog, and I hate your perverted habits. You think women are objects, and their not!"

InuYasha looked at her. Her eyes held so much emotion. He could tell there was more to what she was saying by the way her voice cracked. But, he wasn't willing to pressure her into something she didn't want to tell him.

"Sorry…" he said.

Kagome looked at him. She was shocked. 'The' Great InuYasha was saying sorry?

InuYasha looked at her.

"What?" He yelled.

"No, it's nothing. I just can't really see you apologizing to someone. You're thick headed, and junk. You like stick to what you yourself choose to believe in. That's one thing I like about you." She smiled.

InuYasha looked at her, and snickered.

"Don't get used to hearing it, 'cause I ain't gonna be saying it often!" InuYasha stated. He looked to the ground in a depressed fashion.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." She hesitatingly replied.

"Will you promise that we can be friends? I don't care about getting you into bed. As long as we are both friends, I can be happy."

She smiled, and nodded. "Sure."

She pulled out her hand, and let InuYasha shake it.

"Friends?"

InuYasha shook her hand. "Friends," and captured her hands, "Just remember to accept me for who I am."

Kagome nodded. "Let's finish the assignment, k?"

"Feh."

… But sometimes… people can change the Theory…

* * *

(A/N: FINALLY! I finished this chapter. I enjoyed writing this one, because I like it when they finally become friends. I wanted to make it more dramatic, but the situation I typed this in, kinda stopped me from doing so. So don't mind. As usual I want 15 reviews from both fanfiction . net and adultfanfiction . net . Please tell me things I must improve on if you really want them improved. As for the fear factor thingy, I don't watch it, but e-mail me if you want ideas still. Also, I have some of the 11th chapter done. Yoko moments, Inu/Kag moments of course, Sess/Rin, San/Mir moments will all be in there. I'm not to sure about Aurora since she's not really tied into anything, but I will see. Chibi, Tenshi, Rai, will also be in there. Some characters will enter the scene. So don't forget to review. Even if it means that you just say update. I don't really care.) 


	11. Returning to Normal

(A/N: As usual I'd like to thank all my reviewers! As for the Chibi part, **SHE IS NOT RENIEE FROM SAILOR MOON**. Read back to all of the chapters to find that I already mentioned it tons of times that she is a fictional character. If you want in the next chapter I will give the image link so you can see all the fictional characters in this story. Another thing that seems to be going on is that people want the romance between Kagome, and Inuyasha to go faster. I don't know if I can do that, because all my chapters to 20 are already plotted or done. And finally, the updating in July issue. My computer with all my files on it has been screwing up lately. Even editing this chapter so it matches the reviews is pretty hard. But, I just sent all my files to one of my labtops so now I can start working.)

* * *

**Chapter** **11:** Returning to Normal

Kagome stepped out of her black shimmering limo. Her car hadn't been working for her lately, so she let it be, and started using her limo instead.

She gratefully thanked her driver, and walked towards the university. Yesterday was so odd to her.

Right now it was Monday morning, and the sun was glistening down on her, and all the students walking towards their regular classes. Yes, it was finally the week where all the students could continue their education for the future.

Kagome smiled, she and InuYasha had finally finished their project. It was fun that one day. No catch phrases, no feeling, no nothing. They were like actual friends. They would chat randomly while doing the project, and that was the part she found odd. The no catch phrases, no touching, no nothing. He was acting… normal.

'Well, as normal as a guy can get…' Kagome thought. She lightly smiled at the thought of InuYasha changing. He was so perverted before, but now seemed a little bit more sensible.

Her feet echoed against the halls, as well as the other students in the school. First InuYasha had to give in the rest of their project, and then they would both head off to the same class together. They had all their classes together, which was now good on Kagome, because their relationship was now different.

There was still one thing that was bothering her. Her dreams had still been occurring, and nothing was helping her. The only thing she could say is, that the volume had finally entered the moving pictures. Only every time she said his name, it was like she was on one of those ridiculous shows, whereby it was censored. She could never hear the little innocent boy's name.

She never understood much about these dreams, but could they have something to do with InuYasha?

She leaned her body against the cold brick wall right outside of the art room. Her thoughts still on InuYasha, and the unknown dreams.

'Like, I mean. Ever since he showed up I've been having these dreams. Last nights dream was even more odd.'

_"Inu…?" The adorable little Kagome said in a confused tone. She was holding a picnic basket InuYasha had given her to carry._

_They were both walking randomly around the park. They soon ended up in the forest._

_"Yeah?" InuYasha asked._

_"When will we be there?" She asked him, in a cute tone._

_"Soon, very soon."_

_InuYasha had told Kagome of a famous spot that his mother used to bring him to, when she was alive. He told her it was magical. Of course, telling Kagome this, she thought the spot contained an magic energy source of some kind, so she was looking forward to it._

_"Ok." She giggled. Just her giggles alone made InuYasha blush. He blushed even more when she held his hand tightly in her grip._

_She looked up at him, and smiled. "You're cute when you blush." She stated randomly._

_"Feh." He stated. He would never admit it, but there was something about Kagome that made him blush._

_'Must be 'cuz she's the cutest girl I've ever seen' His face turned a deeper red at the thought._

_They finally walked up to the spot. It was absolutely gorgeous, and full of tranquility. The trees surrounded the area in a 'U'. The sun shined across the healthy, and lively trees. The trees leafs lightly blowing in the wind, securing the middle area. The clean clear lake glistening in the suns view. Everything in the area was dynamic, and vivacious. Bunnies bouncing, eating food, squirrels eating their nuts, everything so peaceful._

_Kagome looked at the area in an awe/wonder. She slowly let go of InuYasha's hand, and walked around the area._

_"Inu-kun it's amazing!" Kagome stated as she turn to face him._

_InuYasha nodded. He was very glad she liked it. It was a memory of his mother, and he wanted it to be something special to her as well._

_"Take out the blanket. Were going to have a picnic." He said._

_Kagome nodded, as she put down the picnic basket. She toke out the checkered blanket, and spread it out across the grass._

_InuYasha sat Kagome down onto the blanket, and sat right beside her. He started taking out all of the foods._

_Kagome stared in amazement at all the good foods. When InuYasha finished unpacking the food, Kagome asked "You made all of this?"._

_InuYasha shook his head. "My dad, helped me make them. He didn't want me alone in the kitchen. I know how you don't eat very much, but I made a few extras just in case. I also made some desert."_

_Kagome nodded, and started adding random foods to her plastic plate, and started eating._

_After the finished eating, -InuYasha finishing first of course- they packed up the empty containers into the basket, as well as the blanket. Then they both sat near the lake. Watching it slowly flow._

_InuYasha sat with his arms, and legs crossed, while Kagome sat freely._

_Kagome slightly scooted over to him, and wrapped her arms around one of his crossed ones. She then kissed him lightly on the cheek. Giggling after she saw him blush._

_"Thank you for taking me here Inu-kun. I know how much it means to you."_

_"Feh" Was his only comment…. _

Kagome was taken out of her thoughts when she felt something touch her arm. She turned to see InuYasha's gruff face looking right through her.

"What are you doing just standing here like that wench?" He asked.

"I was waiting for you. We have the same classes together so I thought we would go together." She pushed herself away from the cold brick wall, and away from the flashing memories.

They both walked towards their next class.

* * *

Kikyo walked down the school halls in anger. Vicious flames flared in her eyes. Never in her life had she been turned down the way InuYasha had. Kagome was really important to him, wasn't she? She would have to break him down. Using her for her own purposes. She wanted InuYasha, and didn't care how dirty she would have to play to get him.

Besides, it was her solemn duty to keep InuYasha out of the way. This way the master could have Kagome for himself.

She didn't see the point though. Kikyo thought she was way more attractive then some innocent little do gooder. She could give the men what they really wanted instead of a date after date getting nothing. She could give them what they wanted right away from the first glance.

She was seductive. Couldn't men see her beauty? First InuYasha, the master, and then Kouga. They all toke away her pride. Even though she had already taken something away from InuYasha. She felt that she needed more. More until she got tired of being with him, and went onto someone else. Someone else with the ability to satisfy i all /i her needs.

Kikyo stomped off to her next class, which was the same as InuYasha, and Kagome's. She opened the door to realize that she was late.

"Miss …?" The teacher slowly said. She was looking for Kikyo's name.

"Kikyo." She simply stated.

"You are late. I will not tolerate such behavior for the first day in my classroom." The teacher tipped her glasses. She had brown hair with light blonde streaks. Her hair up in a pony-tail, and she was wearing a casual purple dress.

She gently closed the books pages from view, marking the page she was at with her finger, as she looked at Kikyo.

Kikyo just smirked. "Your point is?"

Everybody in the classroom began to watch the moment with sheer interest. They looked back and forth between their teacher, and their classmate.

If you looked close enough you could sense the sparks of heated electricity, and thunder striking the two between their eyes.

Kagome was writing her notes down in her notebook, instead of typing them on her laptop.

She was ignoring Kikyo. She didn't know why, but it was more than her sexual whore ways that bothered her. She didn't need to see this moment unless it could help her in any type of way.

Unlike Kagome, InuYasha was with the other students. He watched with complete interest. This teacher may have not been Rin, but he would have loved to see her chew, and spit out Kikyo.

"Excuse me?" The teacher asked, as she walked in front of Kikyo, looking her in the eye.

Kikyo's smirk got bigger. "I said, your point is? Am I suppose to care that I'm late or something? 'Cuz I can tell you right now, that not now or ever, give a damn."

Kikyo felt that she was on a roll. She slowly yawned, rising her arms so the guys could get a better view of her thin stomach.

The teacher closed her eyes, and toke off her glasses.

"So this is the game you want to play?" She asked, knowing the answer.

"Of course, no one messes wit' me in the game I play." Kikyo said. She about to seduce the guys, when she had a textbook thrown in her face.

"Well guess what? I ain't playin' your stupid game. Either you sit down now, and arrive to class early or I expel you from this university. And trust me, it will ruin your life. I as your teacher, have power over you in this schools system. So either you shut up, or I do it for you myself."

The way the teacher fisted her hands gave Kikyo the idea that she wasn't joking. So she picked up the book, huffed, and walked to her seat.

The only problem was, unlike in Rin's class, she wasn't restricted of where she sat. So she sat right behind InuYasha, since Miroku, and Kagome were already beside him.

The teacher glared at Kikyo, as she got her book, and sat down. Then smirked.

"Now, before kinky ho interrupted," The girls, and some mature boys laughed at the nickname. The immature one's winking at Kikyo. "We were talking about the different circumstances that can occur in a home. We were talking about things that could even occur outside the home. Mainly in a child's eye. Tell me, can anyone tell me the different circumstances that may occur? In the home first."

Kagome, and a few other students raised up their hands.

"Yes, Miss.Higurashi."

"Well, in a home, a child can be treated badly in two terms. The parents or family member's abuse the child emotionally or physically. Then there is the fact that parents spoil their child too much. This usually causes the child to think highly of themselves to much. Giving the child problems to deal with, in the near future."

"Excellent response Kagome." The teacher responded. "So you cannot neglect a child too much, yet you cannot pamper the child too much. What do these two things cause? And how to you get a proper brought up child? With a better emotional life."

While the teacher continued her lecture, Kagome wrote a note to InuYasha. She slid the folded paper note to him, when she finished.

InuYasha unfolded the piece of paper, and read it in his book.

_My family is having a special dinner tonight. My godfather, grandfather, and mother were wondering if you'd like to come. It's at the Tendo Dojo._

_Kagz _

InuYasha smirked, and wrote down on the piece of paper. Sliding it back to Kagome afterward.

Kagome wrote down a few more class notes before she looked at his reply.

_Course wench. When?_

Kagome continued to write, and lightly whispered "Right after school." Not wanting to write too much.

InuYasha nodded at her answer, and continued to listen to the teacher talk about the lesson of the day.

Kikyo glared at Kagome's back.

'How dare _she_ write to _my_ man. How dare she flirt with him! Well, we'll just see how InuYasha, and her react to this.' Kikyo thought venomously.

Kikyo cracked her hands, and started to rub InuYasha's shoulders.

InuYasha grew tense. He could smell Kikyo's scent behind him, so he knew it was her. He was happy, so happy, and then she had to go ruin it by touching him.

"Get your hands off me slut…" He mumbled loud enough for her to hear.

Kagome turned towards him. "What did you just call me?" She hissed.

"Nothin'. I wasn't talking to you wench. I was talking to the slut behind me…" He growled. His demon instincts were getting to him. His demon side hated Kikyo. And that was the nice way of putting it.

Kagome blinked, then looked at InuYasha's shoulders. Kikyo was rubbing them. Kagome just snickered at her pathetic attempt to seduce InuYasha.

Kikyo was about to start licking on InuYasha's earlobe, when Kagome sighed, and did something terribly unexpected.

"OW!" Kikyo howled in pain, as she started rubbing her right hand.

Everybody stared at Kikyo. She was officially standing up, and holding her hand securely.

Kikyo glared at Kagome. 'How i dare she /i I can't believe she just-'

"Did you just bite me?" She yelled in a tone that could not go unnoticed.

Kagome smiled innocently, if you tried to look hard enough, you could probably see the fake halo. "Now why would I do something like that?" She batted her eyelashes.

The teacher glared at Kikyo. "Kikyo, I will not stand for such rudeness in my classroom. You had your moment now please leave the classroom now! You are excused from the university for the rest of the day. You are not to be on the premises. We will find out what to do with you tomorrow."

"But-" Kikyo defended.

"Nope, you should think before you do. Now leave, so I can continue my lesson."

Kikyo huffed, and glared at Kagome. Only to receive a glare in return. She batted her eye-lashes to InuYasha, toke her books, and exited the classroom.

Once Kikyo was out of the classroom she started stomping down the hallway like before. Pushing, and shoving anybody in her path.

'I can't stand her! I need Kagome out of his life, and I need it now! I'm just going to have to speak to my master about this situation. 'Cuz he wants Kagome, and I want InuYasha. I can also use Kouga.'

Kikyo paused at the thought of Kouga. She smirked. That was what she needed. Kouga. He liked Kagome, so if they both got what they wanted, everything would go as planned.

'Kouga skipped that class. If I want to have InuYasha, I think I know just where to find him'

Kikyo disappeared through the lively halls of Tokyo University.

* * *

Tenshi paced back, and forth in her office. She was waiting for Aurora, and Chibi to come back for the details of the ring. They needed to find the owner, and they need to find out quickly. Kagome's life was at stake as well as others.

When Tenshi decided to take a seat Chibi came storming in, with Aurora following quietly.

Chibi sat down in a chair, and Aurora sat down in a corner, unnoticed.

"So? What happened," Tenshi paused, noticing neither had the ring. "Where is the ring?"

Aurora stayed silent. Chibi on the other hand growled.

"The owner stole it back." She stated simply.

"What?" Tenshi yelled in surprise. "I thought I could count on you two to get me information not ruin the situation more by losing the ring in the process!"

Aurora closed her eyes. Emotion no longer played out on her face.

Chibi snickered. "Don't get so serious. Calm down, damn."

"How can I stay calm when that ring was our only hope of saving Kagome?" She replied in disbelief.

Chibi rolled her eyes. "Do you really think we would come back empty handed?"

Before Tenshi could reply Yoko entered the room silently. She had a mini backpack slung over her shoulder, and slowly walked to the center of the room, which was behind the chair, beside Chibi.

Tenshi looked at Yoko. "This is Yoko right?"

Chibi nodded in response. Tenshi held out her hand. "Nice to meet you Yoko. I'm sorry to put you through this, but we have some questions that need to be answered." Tenshi pointed to sit down.

Yoko nodded, and sat down. Carefully putting her mini backpack in her lap. She turned to see Aurora in a corner, with her eyes closed.

"What's wrong with her?" She pointed out.

Chibi snickered. "That's her real personality. She's normally silent in a corner somewhere. Just lately things..." She paused. "Just never mind, ok? Now going back to what really matters right now."

Tenshi nodded, and started typing on the computer.

"Basically, you know a lot of information about the Angelic's. All we want is for you to give us all the information you can on them. And, some information about that woman who owns that ring."

Yoko shook her head. "I can give you the information on the Angelic's, but the customer who owns that ring cannot be revealed no matter what. I will do my best to help you, only I can only help so much." She looked down, expecting to get yelled at.

Tenshi nodded. She understood that Yoko needed to keep her customer's confidentiality.

Tenshi continued to type, and a few moments later finished.

"Ok, so give us the details." She said, finally breaking the breathtaking silence.

Yoko nodded. "Well, I'm sure you all know that there are not only humans in the world. There are also animals, demons, etc. Well, basically another type of race, is the angelic race. They are far by more powerful then demons. Angelic's live in their own society, like us humans do. Angelic's have statuses."

Yoko looked at them. Their full attention was on her. She fidgeted, but continued. "I am a trainee angelic. Technically I'm human, but have quarter angelic blood. So right now their training me to become an angelic. I'm the lowest part of the status, because I have yet to become one. Then, there are the ordinary citizens living their lives, then you get into the high statuses. Citizens with high jobs go above ordinary."

Tenshi nodded. The angelic world was much like the human world. They had their paying jobs, and people like lawyers, doctors, construction builders, and the rest with high paying jobs were considered higher than the people with just the simple jobs like teaching, etc.

"Basically, we have some feudal era features as well, as our modern. All Angelic's are ruled by a King, and Queen. The people in the castle are usually higher then the people with high jobs. This is, because they take care of the King, and Queen, of the Angelic's. Then there are the loyal workers who are at the top of the palace working system, and finally the King, and Queen themselves."

Aurora listened to Yoko explain.

"So, what was that woman's status?" Aurora asked.

They all looked at her. Yoko astonished that she finally said something once more, but Chibi, and Tenshi didn't really show much interest. It was probably the question that gave them their interest.

"She's a sinner…" Yoko said silently.

"A sinner?" Tenshi asked. Different race, different meaning maybe. Whatever the case. It would be nice to know what Yoko meant.

"A sinner is lower class then a trainee such as myself. They are not excepted by the angelic clan itself. They show their faces once in a while, but no one around them excepts them. Sinners are usually people who don't obey the rules given. In some ways me being here is a result of my grandparents, and parents sins."

Tenshi stopped Yoko from speaking. "Before you continue telling us about sinners. Can you tell us a little more about how the Angelic's society fits some feudal era similarities?" She asked.

"Well there's the rules, and things expected of most people. Another thing is that in the feudal era people usually went on different old age type quests. These quests involved magic, etc. In the Angelic's society we have these."

Tenshi nodded. "Ok, now tell us more about the sinners."

"Basically, as I was saying, my grandparents, and parents are also sinners. The only thing is that they society excepted them more then the others involved in the same crime. My grandfather was an angelic. He fell in love with my grandmother. Only thing was, my grandmother is a human. In an angelic society it us against the rules to marry outside of race. Our race is very high, and powerful. Angelic's are usually allies with demons, because most humans do not except the Angelic's unless they help them in some way. So very long ago when discrimination was high, Angelic's hated the fact if another angelic married or loved out of race, just like demons did. Humans feel this way as well. Since, my grandfather was high in the society of Angelic's, and had too much power for them to just abandon him into the human world like that, they supported him instead."

'So they actually supported something like that? Wouldn't a half-breed become of it?' Aurora thought. Her eyes still closed. Her mind deeply in thought.

"Most people were against it, but his personality toke away from their beliefs." Yoko continued. "Then a grater disgrace came upon my grandparents when they had had a half-breed. My mother. The only thing that made it worse when my mother had married my father. A human…"

"And it weakened the Angelic's. Am I correct?" Tenshi interrupted.

Yoko nodded. "That was when a few months later they had me. The Angelic's society could not stand my quarter blood, so now they train me to be one. These are what they call sinners. From the start of my grandparents, my family became sinners. Sinners of the angelic clan. That woman is a sinner of a different crime…"

* * *

Kikyo stomped into the field of Tokyo University. She smirked. There right beside the fountain was Kouga, and his bodies.

Kikyo stopped stomping, and started swaying her hips, as she walked seductively to him.

Her moment was ruined when time stopped. Kikyo rolled her eyes when she noticed the fountains water had stopped in mid air.

"What do you want, bitch?" She yelled out.

The mysterious woman from the many moments had done a back-flip off a building, and landed in front of Kikyo.

"Now, now. You shouldn't be calling me a bitch. I mean, I'm not the one who's acting like a dog in heat chasing after a half dog demon, am I?" The woman snickered.

Kikyo glared at her, and tried hitting her, only to have her block her attack.

"You're such a pathetic whore may I remind you. Clearly you don't understand that he doesn't want trash like you." The woman continued.

"Why you-" Kikyo said, only to have the words taken from her.

"What bitch?" The woman snickered once more, dropping Kikyo's fist. "Trust me, your doing a terrible job. Our master wants us to keep their relationship apart. What do you do? Fail. As usual I have to come in, and save everybody."

"Oh please miss I think I'm bad. You're an angelic. You're a breed of good doers, and pure hearted people. You don't belong here. The only reason you're here is, because your stupid clan dubbed you as a sinner. You call me pathetic? You're a has been. You no longer carry the happiness of being an angelic. All you hold is shame on your clan."

The woman punched Kikyo square in the face. Kikyo fell backwards onto the ground from the contact, and looked at her.

The woman toke Kikyo by the collar, and held her up in mid air.

"Never speak to me in that way again. Even if I am a sinner, I hold more pride then you do. I don't sleep with men, as foolishly as you do, and even as a sinner I'm higher than you. So never, EVER speak to me like that again. Do you understand me?"

Kikyo nodded in complete, and utter fear.

"Say it…" The woman commanded.

Kikyo just stared. Her body still holding fear.

"I said... SAY IT!"

"I… I'll… never do… do… it… it… a… again…" Kikyo replied.

The woman dropped her to the floor.

"Good girl. Now, the master wants me to make sure that you've been doing your half. If you don't stop bringing us down, you won't live to have your half of the success."

She walked to the fountain, and lightly slid her fingers against the frozen water.

"I am the boss of you. This is my operation. I don't need you. Only since you wanted the prize of this operation, and could be of some help the master thought it would be ok. Don't mess us up anymore."

Kikyo looked at her.

"You messed up before, and you messed up in class today. What makes you think that rub would change his mind? He has returned back to normal 'kinky ho'."

She laughed. "Just be a little bit more careful. More devious. Don't show up too much."

The woman summoned flames, and disappeared as the hot flames did.

Kikyo noticed that time was back to normal, and that she was laying on the ground.

She quickly scurried off the floor, and walked up to Kouga's crew. Seduction no longer an option.

Kouga looked at her. He noticed the blood running from her, but ignored it.

"You want Kagome?" Kikyo asked.

Kouga nodded. His attention fully on her now.

"Then I have a proposition for you, and I will not take no as an answer."

* * *

InuYasha's fist knocked on the Tendo Dojo doors. Mrs.Higurashi opened the door.

"InuYasha. How nice to finally meet you. I'm Mrs.Higurashi, Kagome's mother." Mrs.Higurashi held out her hands.

InuYasha shook her hand, and let her lead him in.

"She's getting dinner ready with Kasumi. You can go into the living room, k?"

InuYasha nodded, and walked into the living room to be greeted by most of Kagome's family.

Mrs.Higurashi watched him walk into the room.

'My has he grown… I see that he's been doing well. His personality has returned to normal I see.'

She smiled, and walked into the kitchen to help her daughter. They would soon be together. Finally happy for the rest of their lives. The only problem was Naraku. He would do anything in his power to stop the two of them.

With InuYasha, he sat at the table with, Souta, Chibi, Soun, Genma, Ranma, Grandpa Higurashi, Akane, and Nabiki. It was the main two families together.

InuYasha was the only one there not in conversation. Everybody had someone to talk to. Him on the other hand, knew nothing about them. Yet, their liveliness reminded him of something. Something from the past.

Flashbacks about the little girl of his past, pasted right through his eyes. Not fully clear, but clear enough for him to notice.

A few minutes after Kagome, Kasumi, and Mrs.Higurashi came through the door with all of the food.

They put all the food down onto the table, and sat down. Kagome sat down beside InuYasha. Flashing a smile as she did.

InuYasha looked at her in silence, and did his famous 'Feh' remark.

The members at the table each got their share of food, and started their conversations. The conversations went from entertainment, to school.

Soun looked at InuYasha, and thought of something. Him Genma, and Grandpa Higurashi decided to play.

"So InuYasha right?" Genma asked.

InuYasha nodded.

"So when do you," Soun started.

"and Kagome intend to give us some extra family members." Grandpa Higurashi finished.

InuYasha, and Kagome both looked at them.

"You guys…" Kagome hissed.

"What Kagome, it's perfectly natural for us to want something from you. I mean, were not getting any younger." Grandpa Higurashi stated.

Soun nodded. "Yes, I would like to know when the wedding is, I was thinking that maybe we could have it at the mansion."

InuYasha, and Kagome blushed madly at the thought of their plans.

Genma nodded as well. "Yes, Soun, and Higurashi are right. You two need to come out of the bush. We need to live to see your happy day you know." Genma concluded.

"Oh you three, stop teasing the two of them. You know they're just friends." Mrs.Higurashi said.

The three men sighed.

"I remember," Soun started.

"What just being friends meant," Genma continued.

"In my day…" Grandpa Higurashi finished.

Kagome toke a bite out of her dumplings, then started to defend herself.

"You know that I would tell you all if anything was going on. Besides, I still have things to set straight…" Her voice cracking, as the memories of her childhood friend passed through her eyes.

InuYasha looked at her finishing his food before her. He lightly rubbed her back to comfort her.

"Don't worry wench, their just toyin' with you. Nothin' to worry about."

A few moments later everybody had finished their meals.

"I'll get the dishes." Kagome stated, as she picked up half the plates, and other dishes. "InuYasha, can you help me?" She asked as she walked out. It was more of a command then a question.

"Feh" Was his only reply, as he picked up the other half, and left the room.

"Did you see the way he comforted her?" Soun stated. Genma smirked.

"Yes, he would make a perfect grandson if you ask me." Grandpa Higurashi said.

Mrs.Higurashi just shook her head, as she listened to them talk.

Kagome started washing the dishes. Bubbles flying everywhere. He watched her, as he put down the dirty used dishes.

"Thank you, InuYasha." She said. A little shy from before.

InuYasha did another famous 'Feh', then looked at the shy Kagome. He smirked.

He innocently leaned against the sink, put his hands into the bubbles, and blew them into Kagome's hair.

Kagome laughed. "Did you just do that? You did not just do that!"

InuYasha chuckled. "What if I did, wench?" He challenged.

"Well then," Kagome toke some bubbles, and spread them on InuYasha's face.

The two of them laughed, and started attacking each other with both the bubbles, and the water. Both of them soaking wet with bubbles covering them in the end.

They both laughed at how silly they looked.

"InuYasha?" Kagome said.

"Hmm?"

"How about you stay over here tonight. I already soaked your clothes, and I think my family would love it if you stayed."

"Feh."

* * *

Finally finished! This chapter is chapter is the largest one so far in this story. I thought it would best to make the ending cute. Cute, yet simple, because I'm tired. I know I said that I would provide the different pairs in this chapter, but that would have to wait for the next two chapters. So for those of you who wanted more pairs, next chapter contains them. Sorry to the people who wanted them in this chapter. Right now it's my time to sleep. So look forward for my next update. Also same amount of reviews! Come on people! Remember I don't update until I get 15 reviews. 


	12. Memories of Pain Part One

(A/N: I'm sorry everybody. The thing is that when Kagome asked InuYasha to stay the night. It wasn't a cliffy. When he said 'feh' it meant yes, and that's it. This chapter does not contain much InuYasha, and Kagome stuff. This chapter, as well as the next until 14, will only include the other pairs. InuYasha and Kagome will show up in this chapter a few times, but not as much as usual. This chapter will contain InuYasha pairing, as the next will contain made-up character pairings. So that means Sango/Miroku, Sesshomaru/Rin, Kouga/Ayame (Sort of), etc. This chapter may be a little bit short to a few people.)

* * *

**Chapter 12:** Memories of Pain Part One 

The loud ringing of an alarm clock was the first thing the young female in the covers noticed.

Her body twisted in the covers, as she cuddled up to the body beside her. Only to have the body growl in return, and shut the alarm clock off.

The muscular figure nudged the female one. She groaned in response. Then covered her head with a pillow.

"Rin wake up. You have to head over to classes today, remember?" Sesshomaru stated, as he continued to nudge her. His tone was holding a hint of amusement.

It always made him laugh the way Rin would try to stay in bed a little bit longer. One being the fact that his strength in last nights 'activities' had worn her out. Two being the fact that Rin would always do this.

"I don't wanna! Let them get a sub! I need a rest." She said, as she held onto the pillow with a tighter grip.

Sesshomaru smirked. "Just go to work ok? I have to go to the office today, but I'm getting off early today. How about we go out tonight? It's been very busy lately."

Rin paused, and slowly took off the pillow. "Are you sure?" She asked. She knew her husband/mate, and she had not done anything special for a while, since she started working at Tokyo University.

Sesshomaru pulled the pillow out of reach. Then nuzzled his mate's neck. "Yes I'm sure. I'll have Jaken pick you up in the limo after you're done work."

He threw the covers off his body, and walked to their bathroom.

Rin sighed. "Sesshomaru, I have to work until nine." She stated, as she threw the covers off of her side, as well. Putting on a pink robe.

"Then consider your work shift until 5, because I want you ready for 7. I'll get Jaken to call Tokyo University for you, and notify them that you will only be working until 5." He started up the pipe for the shower. Adjusting the temperature.

Rin pouted. She always hated the way he controlled things for her. She walked into the bathroom, and leaned against the doorframe.

"But, today is Tuesday, and since this week we've started classes again, I need to go." She reasoned.

Sesshomaru looked at her, as he finally adjusted the temperature to his taste. He slowly walked to her direction, and held onto her waist. Slowly bringing her body towards him. Rin's breathing quickened, as her mate held her.

Sesshomaru leaned down, and gave his mate a gentle kiss on the lips. He smirked when he smelt her arousal. Then gave her another kiss. Only this time, more heated.

When Sesshomaru slowly backed away, he smirked. He smirked when he saw Rin's reaction.

"You've been working too hard Rin. Besides, you said so before 'I don't wanna! Let them get a sub! I need a rest.' " He chuckled when he noticed Rin pouting again.

He kissed her again, "Come join me, besides you are late for work."

Rin nodded dumbly, taking the robe off her shoulders gradually, and went into the shower, as Sesshomaru followed in suit.

They both showered in the hot steaming shower together, as Jaken set up a few things downstairs for them.

After their shower, Rin and Sesshomaru got dressed in their working outfits, and headed downstairs for breakfast. Sitting at the breakfast table. Only to find that no one was there.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru stated in an emotionless tone.

Jaken hurried to his master's aid, quickly bowing afterward.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken asked. His head still bowed down.

"Where are father, and the Jackass?" He asked. His tone still emotionless, that it scent chills down Jaken and the other workers spines.

Rin just smiling happily. She had no fear in her husband. That, and she was too cheerful to be afraid.

"This Jackass just happens to have a name." InuYasha stated, as he walked into the house from the front door.

Rin looked, and saw InuYasha, as he walked in. She smiled, and hugged him.

"So?" She asked.

InuYasha stared at her oddly, as he put down his keys.

"So what?"

Rin pouted. InuYasha didn't know much, did he? She giggled, and toke a step forward. Right in front of him.

"So how did it go? You know, sleeping at Kagome's?" Rin was hoping that a spark had happened between the two. Ever since things had gone back to normal, she was hoping that they would find out the truth.

InuYasha sweatdropped. He forgot that Rin's personality was SO much different from when she was at school teaching.

"Feh. Nothin' happened. What were you expecting?" He said, as he ran upstairs to get his things. He just came back home for his books.

Rin sighed. She was hoping that they had realized the truth. No was aloud to state the truth. The two of them had to discover it themselves. So much for that plan. Even if things are back to normal, InuYasha still suffers from being dense. And Kagome? She just didn't know, or remember much about her childhood.

If she did, most of the information was just scrambled.

Sesshomaru handed Rin her breakfast, and gave her a chaste kiss. "He may be an ass, but he will learn the truth sooner or later. And, as for your transportation to work. Jaken will be giving you a ride. That should give you enough time to eat. You're late"

Rin smiled, and nodded. She returned the kiss and left. Jaken right behind her.

Sesshomaru watched, as she left. His face no longer holding a loving emotion, but holding his original emotionless one.

He remembered Kikyo. He remembered everything that had happened. Everybody knew what was going on, except for InuYasha.

He found out when it was too late. Sesshomaru stared at the stairs. The one that InuYasha had just used to go upstairs to his room.

The moment still fresh in his minds. He shook his head. Fate was too cruel. And even though his love for his half-breed brother wasn't strong, he still had the feelings to hate Kikyo for her doings. Her entire life was filled on just being the simple-minded slut that she was.

(A/N: There were a lot of people who wanted to know what went on between InuYasha, and Kikyo. (Because I didn't explain it the best way I could. I meant to do it the way I did so I could clear up the mystery.) This will be happening in this flashback. So for those of you who skip flashbacks, but wanted to know the story between Kikyo, and InuYasha. Please read this one.)

_InuYasha was walking down the halls of high school. It was a peaceful day.InuYasha was sixteen, and starting school again. It was the first day. Everything was normal. InuYasha continued walking around the halls, when a girl 'accidentally' bumped into him._

_Both of their books in hand dropped. InuYasha bent down, and started picking up his books. Only noticing a female figure, but not the female herself._

_"I'm so sorry." She said. Her voice holding a fake tone. Her voice holding the fact of attention. Of course InuYasha didn't really care to notice._

_"Feh, whatever wench. Just watch wherever the hell-" InuYasha paused when he toke a glance at her._

_His breath caught in his throat. It was HER. His childhood love. Her image a bit different, her face held some differences, and so did her hair, but other than that. IT WAS HER!_

_InuYasha was dead silent. He didn't know what to say. He knew he would have seen her in Tokyo U, but never this early. Maybe it was destiny or fate. Whatever it was, he was just happy to be reunited with his lost love._

_Kikyo on the other hand watched him, as he just plainly stared at her. Her nervousness grew. Maybe he knows that she bumped into him on purpose so she could seduce him. Whatever it was, she was scared it ruined her chances with him._

_InuYasha smiled. For the first time in years he smiled. He hugged her tightly._

_"It's you! I haven't seen you in years. I know you said we would meet at Tokyo U, but I can't believe you're here. Now, with me." He gripped onto her tightly._

_Kikyo just blinked. She didn't even know who SHE was suppose to be, but if it was HER he wanted it was HER he would get._

_She smirked, as she realized this was her chance. This was her one, and only chance to bed one of the richest men in all of Japan. Hell, not even Japan, all of Asia._

(A/N: Read the bottom A/N for more info on the flashback., and the one's to come.)

* * *

Sango sighed, as she sat beside Miroku in his car. 

'Why? Why god, did this have to happen to me?' She thought in pity. Her car had broken down on her, and until it was repaired she had to take rides from Miroku. The sad part of it was, that it was for a week! She couldn't survive being beside the hentai for a week!

She sighed once more. She had wanted to ask Kagome. They were talking about things they had planned for the week. Kagome's week was full of family occasions. Not only family occasions, but some quality time with InuYasha.

Sango wanted to ask Kagome then, and there, but she couldn't just ask her to jump at her request. Dumping everything she had planned.

Miroku was her last hope. She couldn't ask InuYasha, Chibi, Rai, Tenshi, or anyone! Rai said she had some personal business to attend to.

Sango knew that this 'personal' business had to do with Raidon. Raidon had finally come back from China, and Rai would probably be the first to see him.

She couldn't ruin her plans either. Sango glanced at Miroku, from the window she was currently looking through.

He had a big grin on his face. Why? Of course it was, because she had asked him for this favour. Sango never trusted herself near Miroku that much.

Miroku stopped a breakfast restaurant. "I haven't eaten yet. Would you like something to eat?" He grinned.

He was hoping she would say yes. If so, it was like a date. Him taking her out, and buying food. Enjoying one another's company.

Sango looked back to window, glancing at the area. Shaking her head silently. "No thanks…" Was her only comment.

Miroku frowned, and went in ordering food for just him. Coming back to the car, and eating it.

Sango just sat still. She showed no signs of movement, as he ate.

When Miroku finished eating, and threw out his food. He glanced at Sango, on his right. He smirked noticing she wasn't paying attention to him, but the window.

… A few seconds later…

Miroku was rubbing the red mark on his cheek, as he continued to drive to Tokyo University. A smile glistening on his face.

Sango on the other hand, was fuming.

"You're such a hentai." She mumbled.

Miroku toke a quick look at her, then gave the road most of his attention. Then sighed in defeat. Might as well ask, right?

"Sango?"

"What?" She replied in anger.

"I'm sorry, ok?" His eyes still on the road.

Sango looked at him, then back at the road. Her anger slowly disappearing. Yet, still there.

"You broke the bet." She stated.

Miroku sighed. He knew there had to be a catch. "Listen, I'm sorry. How about we go on a date tonight. My treat. Think of it as a way of saying I'm sorry."

Sango snickered. "Me date you? Yeah right Miroku. I despise perverts. That, and you lost the bet. Meaning, that you cannot touch a woman, unless you are dating…" Sango paused. Her face fuming again. "I get it! You're using me!"

Miroku looked at her. "I'm not using you my dear Sango. I've…I've just always had feelings for you." His eyes showing a hint of hurt.

Sango looked back at him. His voice showed that he had meant it. He wasn't just kidding. He was actually trying to make a difference.

Sango sighed in defeat. "K, but only, because I feel that I should make it up to you for driving me. Nothing more!"

She turned her head back to the road, as they got closer to Tokyo University. Gazing back at the sun, and horizon.

'I hope I'm not getting myself into any type of trouble.'

She felt cheap. All Sango wanted to do was bang her head on the car's window countless times. Was this how it was suppose to feel?

Miroku was a pervert! He was probably only interested in her for his own sick pleasure! He was always groping women, and was like another InuYasha. Sick, perverted, and wrong!

Sango toke another glance at Miroku. Maybe, just maybe, like how Kagome gave InuYasha a chance. She could try to do the same. Just look at the two of them. They were kind of cute.

Sango felt a pang of jealousy. Every emotion was going by her at this very moment. She knew that ever since InuYasha came, things had changes drastically. Now Kagome wasn't as violent.

Sango paused. And he was no longer perverted. Sango shrugged. Well, maybe not 'fully'. You can't really take away a man's thoughts of women so easily.

Well, that was Sango's theory. 'Might as well give Miroku a chance. There's no other choice.'

Once they reached the school Sango opened the car door quickly, and exited. Miroku just sat in the car staring at her, as she headed towards her next class.

He sighed realizing she was trying to get away from him. So he quickly got out of the car, as well, and raced his way to Sango.

When he reached her, he tapped her shoulder.

Sango sighed. She didn't even have to turn around to know it was Miroku right behind her. She continued to walk, Miroku still behind her tail.

"What?"

"Sango, be ready for today, at 6:00, k?" Miroku was hoping that this date would change her opinion on him. His feelings for her were deeper than any other girl.

Sango blinked, and paused. "Sure, whatever. My home, 6, right."

She started walking at a fast pace once more.

Miroku grinned, and followed in suit.

"Wait Sango. Let me escort you to your next class. We both have the same classes so it would be the most respectful thing to do." He said, as he slowly rubbed her bottom.

Sango's eye's twitched. "The most respectful thing to do is stop touching my ass you pervert!" She said, as she slapped him unconscious. Walking to her next class.

* * *

Kouga laughed at one of the stories his crew had told him. His laughter was joined by the many people around him. 

Eyes were lurking just around the corner. Not evil eyes, but ones of pure sadness.

Ayame turned to face the wall in front of her. She sighed. It was days like these that she wished she wasn't living.

Leaning against the wall, Ayame slowly fell to the ground. She held her school books tightly towards her chest.

Her tears were forcing their way to come out.

Ayame, and Kouga were apart of the Wolf Demon tribe. They had both known one another since birth, and had trained together as well. After all the years of hard training Ayame, and Kouga had become close friends.

What's the problem? Ayame secretly had a crush on Kouga ever since he helped heal one of her wounds.

Ayame pondered. That was when she was about 9 years old.

What's the other problem? Kouga didn't return the feels. His only feelings were like most of the men in this school. They were towards Kagome.

Ayame could no longer hold the tears. She cried.

She didn't have much against Kagome. Kagome was a well rounded person. She was kind, sweet, smart, beautiful, and other things she couldn't describe. The only thing was that Kouga liked her.

It hurt every time that Kouga would go, and call Kagome his woman or love to be. Or how when Kagome passed by Kouga he would say his undying love towards her.

Ayame loved Kouga. Why couldn't he just return her feelings?

'I know why. It's, because were just friends. And that is all we'll ever be.' She thought.

Ayame thought about InuYasha. Sure he was new, but Kagome and him sure did hit it off pretty quickly. They were practically best friends. InuYasha used to be perverted, but then all of a sudden he started getting rough and tumble.

Maybe, just maybe she had a chance with Kouga!

"I mean InuYasha and Kagome are quite close, maybe they'll be destined for one another, and I would have a chance with Kouga." She whispered to herself. She smiled at the thought. Then maybe Kouga would develop feelings for her.

She wiped the tears from her face. She was happy. There was hope after all.

* * *

Sango sighed, as she looked into her mirror. She was freshening up for her _'date'_with Miroku. 

Kagome was in her bathroom getting a few things for her. When she came back she was going to curl her hair.

Sango put her hand to her chest. She had known Miroku ever since High School. She remembered how the first time he had asked her to bare his children. She even remembered the many times he'd groped her.

The only thing is that over those four years, somewhere along the line she had grown feelings for him.

Kagome slowly entered the room. Noticing that her best friend was in a trans. She smiled, and leaned on the doorframe.

"He's not always perverted you know." She stated.

Sango escaped her Trans, looking to her friend right at her bedroom door.

Sango nodded unintelligently.

Kagome just sighed at this response, and headed behind Sango. She started curling her hair. "He's sweet at times you know. And really has deep feelings for you."

Sango just stared at her reflection, as Kagome did her hair. "I know, and very kind too. You know, when he isn't groping you."

Kagome giggled. "Yea, his wandering hands are dangerous, but his heart is always in the right place."

Sango nodded. "Like InuYasha's attitude."

Kagome was silent. How could she respond to something like that?

InuYasha was once a player. He soon changed. Most of his family members or close friends told her that that's how he was until his heart was broken. That was in High School.

Ever since her and InuYasha had become close friends, that changed his entire way of thinking from pervert to a complete jerk.

Her only nicknames were wench, and bitch. This got irritating, but the way he showed his emotions to her told her that it was nothing, but a meaningless name.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Kagome asked. Her mind not knowing what else answer she could possibly give.

"You, and InuYasha. You used to despise him, because he was a player. Now, your feelings for him have completely changed. You care for him. He cares for you. He no longer treats women the same way, and he's rude not flattering. Yet, you seem to tame him well." Sango explained. She showed very little emotion. This went unnoticed by Kagome.

"I really don't know. I accepted him. I accepted his ways. Once I had done that, I had discovered the real him. You like Miroku Sango, don't deny your feelings. Follow your heart." Kagome's words were wise. Yet, from her heart as well. Sango could tell by the passion is Kagome's voice. They way she had presented them to her.

Sango nodded. "As long as you admit your feelings to InuYasha." She said, as Kagome finished curling.

Kagome paused. She didn't expect Sango to say something like that! Kagome thought for a few seconds.

'Do I really feel more than friendship towards him? Is it possible.' Her thoughts kept leading on, and on to different things.

"What makes you think I have feelings for him?" Kagome asked. That was the one question that she was clear of asking.

Sango smiled for the first time that moment. "The way you glow." She stated simply.

Kagome arched her eyebrow. "The way I glow?"

Sango nodded. "I can admit it now. I can admit I have feelings for Miroku. Every time the feelings showed I would deny it until now. You Kagome. You avoid every man that asks you out. Yes, most men are scum, but InuYasha, InuYasha's just misleading. At first you showed no emotion, but now, every time you're around him your smile shows so much happiness. You glow full of love. Like you've finally found that missing part."

Kagome listened. She understood now. Memories of all the moments her, and InuYasha had spent together were so magical. She felt like she could become that little innocent girl she once was.

Kagome smiled. "Yes, I guess I do have more feelings then I've showed. I don't know if I love him yet, but I know for sure that I'm crushing."

Kagome started packing up her things.

"Kagome?" Sango said, as Kagome packed up her stuff. Once Kagome turned Sango smiled for the second time. "Thank you, for everything."

Kagome nodded. "No problem. So, do you want me to help pick out some clothes? Or would you rather do that on your own?"

Sango opened up her closet, and all her drawers. "I'd really like some help."

Kagome smiled, and helped pick out Sango's clothing.

* * *

Miroku exited his car, and rang on Sango's doorbell. It was exactly 6:00 pm. Miroku was wearing a white button down shirt, black church pants, and dress shoes. (A/N: I don't know if their called church pants, but I didn't know what else to call them.) 

He had flowers in hand, and reservations at one of his favourite restaurants. He wanted tonight to be special. He loved Sango. He was sure of it. He loved her. He wanted tonight to be the night of their dreams.

Miroku's wait was over when Sango opened the door. His mouth almost dropped to the ground. She was gorgeous! Not that she was never from the start, but she looked so amazing.

She wore a pink Chinese dress with high heels, and earrings of the same colour. Her hair nice, and curled.

"Hey…" She greeted.

"Hello, you look absolutely gorgeous." He stated in reply.

Sango blushed at the comment. "Thank you, you look good too."

Miroku handed her the flowers. "Here, these are for you." He said, only to receive another thank you in return.

He waited, as Sango put the flowers away.

Once that was over with the two buckled up, and headed to the restaurant.

When the two arrived Miroku unbuckled his seatbelt, and opened the door for the Sango.

"Thanks Miroku." She said. Still unsure of herself. She just continued to think of her earlier conversation with Kagome. She had to think positive.

They both entered the restaurant. Miroku stated his name, and the waiter led them to their table.

Sango toke her seat across from Miroku, and toke a look at the menu.

Miroku on the other hand was fidgeting like crazy. He was so unsure of what to do. His plan was to make Sango feel the same way, but she was silent.

She was ignoring him the entire time…

Miroku mentally sighed to himself. 'Why did I even bother?'

He snickered at the thought. It was, because he loved her.

Sango finally decided on the food she wanted. She looked over at Miroku who looked like he was battling with his own mind.

She smiled, and decided maybe she should make this easier on him.

So she started a conversation. Miroku, and her soon became comfortable. Talking, laughing, and eating.

It felt… magical…

Soon enough though they had to put the night to an end.

Miroku walked Sango to her door hand-in-hand.

Sango turned towards Miroku. Her eyes full of happiness.

"Thank you Miroku. I had a really nice night."

Miroku nodded. "No problem…" He was about to walk away when he paused. "Sango…"

She looked at him.

"I know you don't have the same feelings. But, I love you. You don't have to love me too, but will you at least be my girlfriend?"

Sango kisses Miroku. Not passionately, but not that innocent. "I love you too. And yes, I'll be your girlfriend."

(A/N: Ok, on the note, I'd like to inform you all that the next two chapters will include a one per chap flashback about Kikyo, and InuYasha. So be sure to check it out if you're interested. I know I wasn't that descriptive for the date for San/Mir, but I'm saving it for Inu/Kag. Also, I'd like to state that for reviews I have chapters to 20 ready. So if you want to know the surprises in store review. I'd like 15-25 reviews. So please review. I'd also like to thank my reviewers who have taken the time to do so. Thanks.)


	13. Memories of Pain Part Two

(A/N: I find that I'm constantly apologizing. But, I'd like to say sorry. I've just started high school. It's not hard for me, but it's still an adjustment. I've almost finished the story people. So I'm counting on these reviews! My friend was supposed to update this story for me, but something happened so she couldn't. So until chapter 20 she will update it. Then, I will do my best to update it. The story is 30 chappies long!)

**Chapter 13:** Memories of Pain Part Two

Kagome's laugh rang threw the entire room. InuYasha chuckled. Everybody else stared, and if that wasn't the case, then they were sweatdropping.

Rai and Sango both had their eyes closed shut, as they drank their milkshakes. Miroku and Raidon on the other hand had red handprints on their cheeks. Miroku rubbed his. Raidon did as well, but was smiling.

Tenshi shook her head. "You two will never learn will you?" She stated in a mature tone. She lightly sipped some of her strawberry milkshake. The cold fresh chills of the drink not affecting her.

Chibi nodded in agreement, and looked at both Rai and Sango. She was feeling so sorry for the two. Aurora sat in a corner with her legs crossed; she had a slight smirk on her face. Of course, no body noticed this.

Aurora's personality had changed ever since her battle with the mysterious Angelic. Chibi just simply stated that this was her original personality. That they should all just get used to it. They all accepted it, and never spoke of it again. Only Chibi would speak to her dearest cousin. No one else would even try. They knew the only response would be silence.

"Perverts…" Rai and Sango both stated.

It had been weeks since Sango had agreed to date Miroku. Their relationship was still the same. Only once in a while a few romantic gestures were done, but you could tell they were in love. Even if it still looked like the same relationship.

Rai on the other hand was not dating Raidon. Even though the group knew something was up between the two, Rai would just deny it and beat Raidon until he was unconscious. Rai's relationship with Raidon was like Sango's with Miroku. Only thing is… Rai had known her feelings from day one. On the other hand, it had taken Sango a longer amount of time to realize.

Raidon and Miroku, they were both perverts. Raidon however, was more mature with how he did things.

"You two are so predictable." Kagome laughed. To InuYasha her laughter was a beautiful melody.

He loved her scent too. She was beautiful, not only on the outside, but the inside as well. Kagome was a woman that any man would be lucky enough to have.

He glanced at her. 'Her smile is beautiful, as well.' He thought, as he looked away and smirked.

It was now Saturday and the group decided to have a get together at Kagome's house. Raidon had just come back from China so it would have been a great way to celebrate! InuYasha did not know or give a rat's ass about who this Raidon guy was. All he knew was that he was getting used to spending time with Kagome, and loving it.

'It's too bad though, that soon it will all end.' He thought in sadness. He could not forget his mission. And his mission was to go and find his long lost childhood love. He promised her, and could not forget her. She still held a part of his heart.

_InuYasha entered the dimly lit room and sat down facing the figure on the other side. _

"_So what did you want me here for? If you didn't notice I have a life of my own, and have people to go see. I don't have time to waste on your stupid nonsense." InuYasha stated simply._

_The other figure sat on the other side emotionless. The figure just continued to type onto the computer. _

_The typing bothered InuYasha. And so did the fact that he was not receiving any response whatsoever. He was about to let out his anger, when the figure chuckled. _

"_Sorry to waste all your time with that precious girl of yours. But, if that other young girl from your past is just 'stupid nonsense' then you can leave."_

_InuYasha paused. His emotion of shock written all over his face soon turned into the emotion of irritation. "Cut the crap Sesshomaru! So what's this all about anyway? Are you trying to tell me that you have finally found her? The girl of my past?"_

_Sesshomaru's smirk enhanced. "It would seem that you are not as stupid as you look little brother. Yes, I have found some information. You will soon find her in your precious arms," he paused, his face turning emotionless "but, after this I will owe you nothing. I will have no deeds to give you. You no longer have any sympathy. You will no longer have my respect nor attention. My full respect and attention will go to my mate, as it should be. I have spent hours of my time finding this woman of yours. Don't think that I am going soft. I will just continue to look down upon you as always. Understood?"_

"_Feh! All I care about is her! Like I care about your feelings to me. When I have her back I'll finally be complete." InuYasha growled. His golden locket shining shamelessly to Sesshomaru._

_Sesshomaru only glanced at InuYasha and then gave his attention to his computer screen. "Or will that woman you now feel for become a complication?" _

_InuYasha just stood up and walked out of the office. Giving no response to his brother. _

InuYasha stared at Kagome as she got up and started playing cards everyone.

'Soon, soon I'll see her again. What will happen then? What will happen with me and Kagome?'

* * *

Yoko sat in the limo silently. Her short brown hair hung dully, only to reflect her emotions at the current moment. Yoko had been in the practically living in the limo for quite a while now. Tenshi insisted that she stay at her mansion for the time being. Tenshi wanted as much information as possible, and the only link to the information was Yoko. Her being an Angelic helped the current circumstances.

Aurora sat in a corner in the limo, while Chibi and Tenshi talked about the situation.

Yoko sighed. She loved Tenshi's hospitality. She was very kind and understanding. She loved Tenshi's high knowledge as well. It helped things to be easier. The only thing is that it depressed her to be in a limo most of the time.

'I hope this doesn't end terribly. I'd hate to see her suffer…'

Tenshi glanced away from Chibi for a second and noticed Yoko's dark figure. She wasn't lively. She seemed… depressed.

Tenshi looked at her watch and reported something to the limo driver. Aurora and Yoko knew nothing of the report, for they were in their own little world.

Soon the limo stopped. That caught Yoko's attention.

"Have we arrived somewhere for more research?" She questioned. You could tell she was sad.

Tenshi shook her head. "Nothing of the likes of that. 'Tis but a simple gesture I am giving you. Think of it as a favour, not as a weakness of my heart. I may understand your sorrow, and understand it I always will. But, don't think of me as someone to donate easily."

Yoko stared at Tenshi and nodded. She smiled for the very first time, and got out of the limo with the rest of them.

Yoko was always a free spirit. She loved the outdoors. All this time she had been in the mansion or driving the streets in the limo with Tenshi. She barely had any time to herself. She barely saw the glowing sun of the outdoors. Nor feel its heat on her delicate pale skin.

Yoko had her own room in Tenshi's mansion. She loved it! She adored the spaciousness! She was even allowed to decorate it however she pleased. Tenshi also gave her a laptop of her own, and a few expensive clothing. Yet, because of her lack of being outdoors it tired her to the least bit, sucking out all of her energy.

Yoko didn't eat in the dining room with the others. Most of the servants of Tenshi feared that she could leak information to the mysterious Angelic that haunted them. Having a laptop with internet access was stupid alone.

Yoko looked up at the sign of the place they were entering. Just the thought of it made her gasp! It was the richest and most famous restaurant that existed in all of Asia. Shikon no Tama. Yoko may have grown up by a respected family, but because she was apart of the Angelic society and respected there not here. Going to a place like this was too much.

Still, in suit she followed them. Even entering made her gasp in awe. The rich texture of the painted walls. It had a rich Asian background to it. But, an American one as well. The most expensive paintings were up, and there were many of the Shikon no Tama of course.

'The Shikon no Tama… the jewel of four souls. She told me that that was the jewel she was after…' Yoko thought.

Tenshi ordered a private room. They would go to the park afterwards for some fresh air.

They all sat down at the table. Tenshi and Yoko beside on another, and Aurora and Chibi on the other side.

"You play with words…" Yoko stated.

Everyone looked at her. Aurora and Chibi looked at her confused.

Tenshi nodded. "Yes. I tend to be sarcastic and sometimes even more mature than the people my age."

Yoko nodded back. "You're very intelligent," she started. She lowered her head, and began to speak once more. "So why do you bother to find the mystery of the sinner angelic?"

Tenshi glanced from her food menu to Yoko. She closed it up neatly, and slowly rested in down onto the table.

"She is the cause of the gap. She can lead us to the problem so we can fix it. I care deeply for Kagome. Not only her, but the world. If he lives on, the world will soon be in his very own evil selfish hands." Tenshi replied.

Yoko stared back at Tenshi. "I don't mean to speak out of place. I mean, you've been very kind to me, yet I could be an enemy. I'm grateful for that. But, don't judge her as someone to be on the bad side."

Chibi looked at the two of them. She decided she better not get into the way, and wrote down their orders on the given paper on the table. Aurora quietly wrote hers down, while Chibi already knew the other two's orders.

"She is a sinner. Does that not account for something?" Tenshi stated.

"So is my family, yet they are good hearted."

"I suppose so, but still. I have every right to be over protective of my friends and family… why will you not give us the reason why she is a sinner?"

"Because, that is for her to decide…"

* * *

Rai's footsteps walked along the sidewalk of the Tokyo streets. Her attention seeming to be at her moving feet, but really her attention was at her thoughts.

'Kagome's in danger…

Raidon's feelings…'

Rai paused in thought. She looked up at the Tendo dojo and went into a panic.

'Shit! My exam is tomorrow!' She exclaimed in thought.

It was now Sunday morning. 9:00 a.m to be precise. Rai was visiting the Tendo dojo to talk to Soun about a new program him and Genma thought of. Rai being one of the best fighters was asked to come for a meeting. Kagome, Sango and Chibi were also arriving to attend.

Rai sighed as she walked closer to the dojo. 'I wonder what those two old men are concocting in those brains of theirs.'

Rai opened the door, being a close friend, and walked right in. She was greeted with the scent of cupcakes, cakes, muffins, and other baked goods.

She walked to the kitchen, only to be greeted with Kasumi cooking. Rai walked into the kitchen and looked over Kasumi's shoulder to see that she was starting on a ginger bread house, and a few ginger bread men. Rai laughed inwardly.

"Isn't it a little too early for ginger bread houses and men, or is there snow outside already without me knowin' it?" Rai stated sarcastically.

Hearing Rai's sudden statement startled Kasumi. Kasumi turned around and smiled. "Well hello and welcome Rai-Chan. How are you this fine morning?"

Rai nodded. "Good, good, but still, what's with the gingerbread stuff, and not to mention all of these baked goods." Rai said, as she takes up a cupcake and eats it.

Kasumi giggled. "I found a cook book with lots of baked goods and decided since I had nothing to do, to try cooking some. Still though, Rai you're getting harder to notice."

Rai chuckled. "No, I think you're just too easy to sneak up on. Tsk, tsk, tsk. Kasumi, you've been living in a dojo and can't detect someone. You should be ashamed."

Kasumi's eyes glowed happily. "No, I just love cooking more."

Rai looked around the kitchen. "So have Kagome, Sango and Chi-"

"They have not arrived yet. Kagome says that she'll be here about 10 or 15 minutes after 9. Sango said that she'll arrive about the same time you have. And Chibi said she'll take a ride with Kagome."

Rai nodded. "So do you know what Soun wants?"

Kasumi shook her head. "No, father and Genma have been around the dojo in heated discussions. The two were laughing, and plotting something. I think money may be involved. Their eyes just seem to light up."

Rai shook her head in sadness. "So where's the old pervert."

"The last time I saw Happosai, he said he was going to head out for a while."

Rai sighed. "Probably chasin' skirts."

"Probably."

Rai turned to see Sango at the entrance of the kitchen. They both nodded to each other as a greeting.

Kasumi hugged Sango, as her greeting.

"Welcome Sango. How have you been? I've heard that you've finally started dating. How is that?"

"Good. Good." Sango responded. Kasumi was like a sister as well. She was an older and wiser sister. Kasumi's love was always known. It was known especially when she smiled.

Rai pretended to have tears, wiping them off with her fingers. Then put her hand on her heart.

"Kasumi, you give Sango a hug and not me? I feel so hurt."

Kasumi chuckled. "Well, I'll tell you one thing. When you start dating that Raidon of yours maybe I'll start giving you hugs again." She said, as she walked back to her cooking at hand.

Rai hid the blush arising under her cheeks. Sango laughed.

"He's never going to feel the same way. Besides, it shouldn't be me we worry about. It should be Kagome." Rai stated. She was trying to get away from the subject at hand.

"What about me?"

Everybody turned to see Kagome. She was holding a duffle bag, and staring oddly at everyone.

"Nothing." They all stated. Well, everyone except Kasumi.

Kagome shook her head, and was about to press on further when Kasumi interrupted her. "Where is Chibi?" Changing the subject at hand.

"Oh, she's with Tenshi. She said that Tenshi needed her for something. InuYasha's in the living room."

Rai chuckled. "It's funny how he's always with you."

Kagome blushed, which caused Rai to start laughing. "He's my friend. Of course he's welcome to hang out with me. Besides, Chibi asked him to come along I don't know why though."

"Right…" Sango stated.

Kasumi finished a few touches, and wiped her hands. She looked towards the three and started rushing them out of the kitchen.

"Okay, Okay everyone. Go to the living room to join him. I'll get father and Genma to join you."

Everyone nodded and obeyed Kasumi.

* * *

Chibi and Tenshi entered the Angelic store. The two hoped that maybe they could get more information.

Aurora had told them that she would stay at the mansion with Yoko. Chibi didn't seem to mind so Tenshi toke the same attitude towards it.

Aurora simply bowed, as the two left in the limo.

Tenshi had a mind to speak to Aurora later on, but she didn't have much of a strong relationship with her, so it wouldn't help much.

When they had entered they noticed a new girl at the front. She had long silver hair and wore thin glasses. Her body was slim, and she wore some simple blue jeans and tank top.

The two walked up to her. Chibi ready to make a move, but Tenshi calmed her.

"Can I help you?" She asked simply. By her tone you could tell she was not very keen on customer service.

Tenshi smirked, and slid a card onto the counter.

The girl glared at her, before picking up the card. "What, you think you're too good to not 'waste words'?"

She toke up the card and analyzed it.

Chibi's face looked like it was full of so many questions. One of the questions she had being on why the girl's face was so white. Like she had seen a ghost.

Tenshi was smirking during all of this. Due to last night, she was doing a lot of research on Angelic's.

_It was late, near midnight, and everybody in Tenshi's mansion were either asleep or working. Tenshi was doing her research on Angelic's and their society. Their ways were amazing, and she wanted to understand more. _

_During the search she found that there were not many ways of getting into the Angelic society that no one knew where they resided. That the only way would be to get an Angelic to tell you._

_So Tenshi typed up a contact card. She did it with extreme care._

_On the card it said:_

_**Angelic Card**_

_Name: Tenshi Takashi_

_Age: 20_

_Occupation: Angelic Queen's Loyal Advisor_

The girl nodded, and led them into the back room. The room was very spacious. About two sizes to the store. It had a giant table in the middle, and a door at each corner.

Tenshi assumed that each door had storage, because this would have been the storage room.

The girl led the two a seat, and handed the ID card to Chibi. She toke a seat across from them.

"Excuse my rude behaviour earlier. I had no idea of who you were or might be." She stated.

Tenshi nodded. "Just don't let it happen again."

"Sorry, I thought you were another human. You look more human than anything else." She said simply. "Angelic's are like demons, they look a little different."

Tenshi looked at the girl's golden eyes, and then her silver hair. She could now tell by her appearance that she was not a girl, but a woman. "You look demon. Is that what you're implying? That I do not fulfill my role, because I look human?"

Chibi could have laughed, but she held it in. Tenshi was a good actress. She would be able to get more information by simply being quiet.

The woman shook her head. "No. My name is Melin. I have lately been taking over Yoko's place after her disappearance. The poor girl. Everybody says that she has been kidnapped by humans."

"I am aware of that. I am what I am."

"Yes of course, but why are you here? Shouldn't you be in Kalay where we reside?"

"No, the Queen has directed me to here on this place called earth. She would like me to investigate a few things before coming back."

The woman looked puzzled. Her red lips perked up to a smirk. Tenshi didn't question it. She just hoped that Chibi was reading this girl's mind.

'This woman has the official card of what we Angelic's use as a contact card, but she looks entirely human. Something's up. She could indeed be the one who kidnapped Yoko, and be here for information on us. I guess I should try my hardest not to leak out information.' She thought.

Chibi decided to enter Tenshi's mind at this current moment and time. 'Hey Tenshi! I think she's catching on.'

'Hmmm? How?'

'This is what she said, "This woman has the official card of what we Angelic's use as a contact card, but she looks entirely human. Something's up. She could indeed be the one who kidnapped Yoko, and be here for information on us. I guess I should try my hardest not to leak out information."'

Tenshi smirked. She decided to play a little game with her.

"Still thinking I'm human? That something's up? That I could be the one that kidnapped Yoko? And am now trying on get information from you? That you should try your hardest not to leak out information to us?"

Melin was shocked. How could she read minds, if she is human? Melin knew that there was a group of humans that could read minds, but not strongly like that. Only demons and Angelics possessed that strong of a power. The girl beside her did not look human. Her pink eyes showed the world that she was definitely not human.

"Sorry again. I can't help, but be protective of my kind. Humans do after all hate the angelic kind and are trying their best to research us to find us and kill us. It can't be helped if I don't want to give in so easily."

Tenshi nodded.

"Now, I am Chibi. Here to assist Tenshi in her work here. We just stopped by to ask you a simple question."

"Sure."

"What was your relationship with Yoko?"

"I am training her for her angelic test."

* * *

(A/N: Now to end the chapter I have a little flashback of Kikyo and InuYasha's relationship.)

_InuYasha's father, Rin and Sesshomaru were waiting patiently at the Takahashi mansion. _

_InuYasha had told them the good news of him finding his soul mate. He did not mention the name, but they all assumed it was Kagome. _

_They had prepared a wondrous feast, and spectacular celebration. InuTaisho was the happiest in the mansion. They did not have to wait until the two were in University. They had the ability to have the two together before then. _

_They had stood outside the mansion. Waiting for InuYasha and his past and future love. The limo had arrived and they were all excited. Well, more InuTaisho and Rin. Sesshomaru stood with no emotion. If you looked close enough, you could see the smirk on his face._

_InuYasha came out of the limo, and led a girl out. Everyone's excitement dropped. That was not the same girl. InuTaisho could smell the terrible difference in the scent. So could Sesshomaru. Rin could tell by the plainness the girl had. _

'_How dare THAT try to take Kagome's place?' InuTaisho's mind screamed._

_Rin's mind was along the same thoughts. Sesshomaru and she were dating. During this period they had announced each others love, and Sesshomaru had explained the circumstances. _

_InuYasha and the girl had walked up to the mansion in front of them all. _

"_This is Kikyo." InuYasha stated._

_Everyone nodded, but did not welcome her. _

_InuTaisho and Sesshomaru had walked into the mansion talking with InuYasha, and had left Rin alone with Kikyo so they could get to know each other better._

_Kikyo glanced at Rin, not caring much about her._

_Rin however in anger, toke Kikyo and pushed her to the hard brick wall. _

"_How dare you take Kagome's place? How dare you try to pretend to be her? You're nothing but a slut you know that?"_

_Kikyo could felt like there was blood rushing down her back, but knew better. _

"_I'm dating him so get used to it honey. I bet Sesshomaru will just dump you while I become the center of attention in this family."_

_Rin's anger struck Kikyo hard, as she was slapped to the ground. "This family officially knows that you're just a fake, Kikyo. So I'd watch my back if I were you."

* * *

_

(A/N: I am unable to go on the internet unless it's for school. I'm trying to do well and establish good habits for my first year in high school. I'm also lovin' Rin's hatred towards Kikyo. Anyways, you know the drill. Review. Review. Review. And thank you to the people who have. As repayment to those of you who are enjoying this Fan Fiction I will start putting up the chapters faster than usual until chapter 20. That way, I can finally get this finished with, and start working on my other Fan Fictions. I want to get better at writing English fan fictions. Anyways, sorry so very much, and thank you for those who have waited patiently. Bye!)


	14. Memories of Pain Part Three

(A/N: As usual, a nice thx for the reviews. Enjoy the chapter. For everybody who has been waiting for a little bit more Inu/Kag moments, here they are. This chapter is the last Memories of Pain, and also the introduction of new mysteries, etc. The ending of this chapter will have everybody throwing random objects at me to update the next chappie. Please enjoy, Thank you. Oh yeah, a lemon will come! Just wait patiently; I am hoping to finish posting the story before summer ends.)

* * *

**Chapter 14:** Memories of Pain Part 3

Everybody sat in the Tendo Dojo. InuYasha, Kagome, Sango and Rai all sat. Genma and Soun sat at the head of the table. Everything was so silent.

Soun coughed to get everybody's attention. He smirked when everybody did.

"Now, before we start this important meeting. Where is Chibi?"

"Out with Tenshi."

"Oh I see…"

Silence was welcomed into the room again.

The two men started laughing.

Kagome sweatdropped, InuYasha rolled his eyes, Sango and Rai just stared oddly.

"We have a way of making the Tendo dojo rich!" Soun said.

"I don't know why we didn't think of it sooner." Genma added.

Everybody just stared.

"We are going to open up our dojo to the public."

"We will teach martial arts and have tours."

"Get out the name of the Tendo dojo."

…

"And where do we come in?" asked Rai.

"Simple. You come in, in teaching and tours. Nabiki and Kasumi will be in charge of tours. You all will be in charge of teaching. Give out the Tendo name." Soun replied.

Kagome nodded. This sounded like a good idea, especially compared to their other ones.

"InuYasha will be included. Chibi, we must talk to Chibi at another time. We will start next week. Therefore, we must start organizing and start advertising. Money will flow. We will start decorating the dojo as well. We also need to repair."

Rai stopped the two men. "Wait, why not just ask Kagome or the Higurashi family to donate money, and then you guys can be living and swimming in it for the rest of your lives, instead of this?"

"To give to the community." Genma replied.

"Yes. In addition, why not give them the ability to learn from the best. Ranma will also be involved. So what do you say?"

Kagome thought for a second. "Ok, how about this? I give you money to freshen up the dojo. Fix the ceilings, walls, add new sections, etc. If I do this, you have to promise do this program. Tenshi will work on advertisement, and we will work on the teachings of martial arts. Kasumi and Nabiki will work on the tours and so on. Since Kasumi is good with baking, cooking, etc. She can make food for the tours and the people that come to train here."

Everybody nodded and agreed to Kagome's thoughts.

Soun and Genma signalled everyone to get up and leave, that was the meeting. Kagome and InuYasha were about the leave when the two stopped them.

"Wait." Soun said.

Kagome turned around and looked at them. InuYasha just crossed his arms.

"Kagome, your mother says to meet her at the Takahashi mansion today at 6:00 pm."

InuYasha looked at them. "Feh. Why?"

Sure, their families have gotten closer, but it's not as if they were dating or one big happy family.

Soun shrugged his shoulders. "InuTaisho informed me that you are to report to the mansion at 6:00 pm. Mrs.Higurashi said the same thing."

Soun and Genma decided to leave.

"Since we're going to have to meet up again, why not just spend the rest of the day together?" Kagome suggested.

InuYasha nodded. Wondering, just wondering what their parents were up to.

* * *

Tenshi and Chibi walked out of the Angelic store. Both of them were smiling at the success they had accomplished.

Tenshi looked at the information in the notebook she had recorded everything in.

Chibi smiled. "You know, we need to make it back to the Takahashi mansion. Kagome and InuYasha's family are going to break the news to them."

Tenshi laughed. "Of course I know," she started, as the two decided to go for a little walk (The limo following them of course) "I'm so happy that Mrs. Higurashi and Mr. Takahashi are going to tell them. It's about time that the plan is followed."

Chibi nodded in agreement.

Tenshi smiled, and clasped her hands together in excitement. "Let's go to an ice cream shop. I feel for something a little sweet. I'm so happy that today is the day our plan finally takes action."

Chibi laughed at Tenshi's antics.

The two walked all the way to the ice cream shop. The limo was following their path.

Tenshi's mind went to the discussion with her and Melin…

"_I am training her for her angelic test." Melin stated. _

_Tenshi looked at Melin. She couldn't ask Melin what the test was, because she was suppose to know, being the 'Queen's Loyal Advisor'. However, if she went on into the conversation she would not know._

_Chibi sensed this and took action. "What do you mean Angelic test?" She questioned._

_Melin looked at Chibi and replied. "It is a test the trainee angelic must pass in order to be accepted by the rest of the culture. We as angelics are very … um… how should I put this… … … pure."_

_Chibi blinked. "Pure?"_

_Tenshi nodded remembering her discussion with Yoko about the status of angelics. "Yes pure. We believe that we should have full angelics in our own culture. It helps us strengthen ourselves and become a more undefeatable race. That is why we do not mind demons, because they are also powerful and accept us for who we are. However, humans-"_

"_Are a racist bunch who do not accept anything that seems different from them. That is why we as angelics live away from the world of the humans, because we know that in the end they will attempt to kill us as they have demons." Melin finished._

_Chibi nodded, as she took in the new amount of information. She found this to be quite the interesting discussion. _

_So all that was left was the silence as everyone's mind pondered. _

_Finally Tenshi broke the silence. "It has been heard that a sinner has been running around helping a terrible demon. Do you know of this sinner?"_

"_Yep, her name is ..." (A/N: Like I would actually tell! –Laughs evilly.-)_

* * *

At the Takahashi mansion, everyone was preparing for the meeting with the Higurashi family.

Souta's mind however, was only focused on getting his rumbling belly some of the delicious foods that would be served.

He slowly tiptoed into the kitchen, and leaned against the doorframe. He noticed all the foods that the chef was preparing. He mouth was literally watering. However, his mind could only remember his mother's words.

"_Souta!" Mrs.Higurashi yelled as she slapped the boy's hand from the good meals. "Don't you dare think about taking a bite. These are for the meeting. Now find something constructive to do with your time, and help us prepare!" _

Souta just stared. Then blinked, and stared again. Oh to hell with it!

Souta dashed into the kitchen and stole a plate before running out. Of course, however, the chef saw this, only to go and start screaming to catch the entire home's attention.

Souta just continued to run like the devil was at his heels. There was no way he was going to let this meal go to waste. He ran into a guest room and locked the door. He quickly started eating down the food.

After he was done, Souta went into the bathroom inside the room and was off his hands and the plate. Only to have felt someone tapping his shoulder.

He slowly turned his head around to be met with the angry look of his mother. Her eyes were not only angry, but also flaring with fire. A deadly fire could not be put out.

Souta just blinked and tried to run for safety, but his mother grabbed the end of his collar and started dragging his body out of the room. At this action, he just sighed, knowing that there was no room for argument.

"I never understand why everywhere you go you cause trouble! At school, home, outside, work, everywhere! You could at least do me the pleasure once, but no you have to go and steal a plate from the chef!" His mother ranted.

"Well… if she didn't want me to steal a plate she shouldn't have made it so good!" Souta defended. However, his head only received a lump in return.

Mrs.Higurashi had dragged him all the way from the upstairs guestroom to the downstairs room where the meeting was being held.

She then sat him down on one of the comfortable sofas. Souta sat there and stared at his mother for a while. The two of them stayed that way until Mr.Takahashi came down and looked at the two of them and sweatdropped.

"The meals are almost done, I've gotten Sesshomaru to also get the research papers ready. He is just doing the final additions to them right now. I figured we might as well enjoy this evening, as much as we can." He said breaking the silence.

Mrs.Higurashi's face brightened, as she turned her attention from her troublesome son to the businessman. "This is excellent!" She exclaimed as she put her hands together. "Now all we need is to set this up properly, and everything will go just fine!"

Souta looked up at his mother's excited face. "What is so important that you have to meet up here? I mean, can't you just tell them whatever it is, that you want to tell them later on at home maybe? I mean, to tempt me like this is just horrible."

The two adults just stared at Souta for a while, before Mrs.Higurashi hit Souta on the head.

"This is important to both families. It must be done correctly! Now, I suggest you start acting like the young male you are properly, or I will have to ban you from your games!"

Souta nodded. He knew never to mess with his mother. Therefore, he sat there and simply nodded.

"I can't wait to tell them the good news." InuTaisho stated.

Mrs.Higurashi nodded. "Hopefully Kagome won't kill me though."

(A/N: To those of you who have just started reading, and know the next chapter's name, this is somewhat easy to find out. It's a given. Future… think about it people think! However, to those waiting for me to update to chapter 15, you are probably itching to know. That and it is also mentioned at the end of the chapter. Unless you understand the hint that I'm now giving you.)

* * *

InuYasha and Kagome entered Dragon Games. It was known to be one of the best arcades in Japan. (A/N: Though it doesn't exist… at least that's what I last remember …) Kagome's face brightened. She had asked InuYasha earlier if they could go to the mall before going to the mansion. However, just walking around shopping didn't seem to strike his interest. So she suggested the arcade.

Kagome looked over to see some people playing the Dance Dance Revolution game. She points to the game and tugs onto InuYasha's arm.

"Come on dog boy! I want to see!" She stated as she pulled him over towards the game.

InuYasha let her pull, but paused when he realised what she had called him. "Hey wench, what do you mean dog boy!" He exclaimed. However, this went unnoticed by the rest of crowd due to the amount of noises were coming from all the games, and chatter.

"Calm down, I just wanna see ok?" She said, as they came to a stop at the game. A crowd had formed.

Everyone looked in awe at the two players. The two of them were very good, however they did make a few unnoticed mistakes. However, Kagome noticed. InuYasha… well… his mind was on the scents of the food in the arcade. That and the other more violent games.

Once the song had ended, the two bowed and jumped off while the crowd talked to them not noticing that Kagome had decided to find her way up to the game and was starting a match.

"Hey Kagome, why don't why try that shooting game over there?" InuYasha turned, only to realise his company had disappeared. He looked up to see Kagome fighting with the two players from before. He toke notice that the male was flirting with Kagome, while the girl was challenging her.

InuYasha pushed through the crowd getting a few complaints from the people watching the seen. He made his way to the front only to hear the male say a very unwanted comment.

"My your lovely. And that ass of yours is very nice. How about you and me get out of here and you let me get to know it a little bit better."

The man was about to grab Kagome when InuYasha had grabbed her out of his reach. InuYasha then growled at the man.

"Look it's a friggin' half demon. Nothin' to fear here. Now babe, are you commin' or what?" The man asked. Obviously, he did not know when to back off.

The woman pushed through and glared at the man. "He's not just a half demon. He's a sexy one. How about we get together sometime ourselves?" She said as she spoke to the man, and then directed her attention to InuYasha.

InuYasha stepped back a little, with Kagome behind him, still growling. First of all the two of them smelled like rotten food, and garbage. The woman also had the scent of various men on her.

"Get away from me you fucking whore! And you," InuYasha said, as he began to put his attention towards the man. "If you ever talk to Kagome like that again, I'll slit your stomach in half!"

The crowd just stood there. Some people going 'oo' or whistling.

Kagome blushed at all of the attention she was getting. Most of all, from how protective InuYasha was getting.

The man looked at the two. "Fine me, and you on this thing right now, if you win you get the pretty lady, if I win, I get her."

InuYasha nodded. "You're on you filthy bastard!"

Kagome blinked as she saw the two get onto the machine. "Wait! You can't go trading me off like that InuYasha!" She yelled.

"Shut up wench!" He retorted.

Kagome glared at him, only to have to woman stand beside her. "After, I challenge you for the hottie over there."

"Fine." Kagome agreed. If InuYasha was going to trade her off then she would him.

Everybody watched as the two played an intense game. Kagome just continued to cheer InuYasha on. She looked at him play, he was basically perfect with all of his moves. Perfectly on beat and everything. However, his opponent may have been good but he was still making a few mistakes.

In the end, InuYasha had won. The man was beyond pissed off, however he just left in embarrassment after InuYasha made a comment.

Next, was Kagome who did just like InuYasha. The woman got angry and was about to hurt Kagome when Kagome stepped aside, only to have the woman attack an innocent bystander. The woman left following her partner.

(A/N: I know, very random, but I was somewhat hyperactive when I wrote this.)

The two of them went onto playing more video games, such as shooting games, and racing games. Of course, they also had the fighting games. InuYasha and Kagome did the best to let go of the bad events, and just enjoy themselves.

Due to InuYasha's hunger, they also ate fries, pizza, and a burger. Well InuYasha did, Kagome just had pizza and a few fries.

They had decided later on that they would have to leave, to meet with their families.

InuYasha's mind travelled to the woman who tried to seduce him. It only brought his memories back to his old girlfriend and lover Kikyo.

He scrunched up his face in remembrance.

_It was around the time in school when things were hectic, yes, the dreaded exams! _

_InuYasha had arranged with Kikyo that they would meet up at her house that afternoon to study. _

_While InuYasha's mind was on studying, hers was not. Kikyo was ready to finally screw his brains out, and have him give her the most precious thing he had. _

_It was known that demons took things like sex seriously. A lot of demons knew that at the time of climax they would mark their mate on their neck, and bond together forever. However, some demons did not complete the ritual. _

_That is what Kikyo wanted however. To be bonded to InuYasha for life. That way she would be filled in a life full of riches, and him. That he would only be able to look at her._

_She had learned more of the 'character' she was meant to play, and took it seriously. Apparently, after hearing a discussion between InuTaisho and Sesshomaru, she had learned that it was the Higurashi daughter Kagome that InuYasha was truly in love with. But she had a plan of her own._

_InuYasha would not be able to mate to Kagome and leave her if she was already mated to him. That was her ultimate goal. _

'_However, it doesn't realise that I've been screwing around him, behind his back. He thinks I'm an innocent virgin!' Kikyo snickered at the thought, as she prepared her house for his arrival. _

'_No, tonight I will have become mine fully' She thought as she licked her lips. _

* * *

_A while later InuYasha had arrived. Kikyo hugged him tightly. _

"_Hey Inu-baby! How are you?" She smiled._

_InuYasha smiled back at her as he took of his shoes. "Fine, just a little stressed from the tests. That's all."_

_Kikyo put her mouth closely to his ears lightly pressing her lips on it. For some reason, InuYasha didn't know why it made him feel like pushing her away instead of holding her close. _

"_Well then Inu-baby we should head upstairs and finish 'studying' so you won't feel as 'stressed' out anymore." She whispered seductively._

_Before InuYasha could answer she had dragged InuYasha upstairs for some 'studying'. _

_InuYasha knew what she was really implying. That's why he had prepared for it. He wanted to mate her, but could only remember Sesshomaru and his father's words. _

'Do NOT mate to her. She may have claimed to have been raped, but I sense something else in store.'

_InuYasha just sighed inwardly at the thought. Kikyo wasn't a whore, was she. Everybody told him that, but he thought that they were just jealous that he was giving Kikyo more attention. _

_However, as he made 'love' to her, he obeyed his father's orders, and did not bite Kikyo with the mating mark. Though Kikyo had protested, and said that he should _

_While he was holding her to his chest, the phone had rung. Kikyo was sleeping so he had decided to pick it up for her._

_When he picked it up he was greeted with a voice who didn't even give him the chance to say 'hello' or 'bye'._

"_Yo Kikyo! I'm feeling really frustrated right now if you know what I mean. I'm comin' over right now! I know you said you have other plans, I love the way you fuck me like crazy, bye!" _

_All that was left was a dial-tone. InuYasha had felt betrayed. No wonder everyone hated her! She was a fake. She was nothing, but a whore pretending, as Rin had nicely put it. _

_InuYasha's eyes glowed a slight red, before going back to normal. 'How DARE she!' _

_He shook Kikyo vigorously so she would wake up._

"_Oh, hey Inu-"_

"_Don't Inu-baby me you slut! You were pretending weren't you?" He demanded._

_Kikyo looked at him scared. She saw his eyes slowly changing from it's beautiful gold, to a dark bloody red. "What are you talking about?"_

"_Don't fucking play dumb! You've been pretending the entire time, and then worst of all, you've been sleeping around!" _

_Kikyo pouted. "Now Inu-darling, you know I wouldn't do sometime like that. How dare you accuse me wrongly."_

_InuYasha just got up and put on his clothes. "Were through bitch." _

"_What?" Kikyo asked in surprise._

_InuYasha nodded, as he took his backpack in hand and headed out of her bedroom door. "Oh yeah, your friend told me to tell you he would be here soon for a fuck." And with that he left a surprised and shocked Kikyo in his path._

* * *

Tenshi and Chibi had arrived to the ice cream shop. The two had decided to get vanilla ice cream with sprinkles. (A/N: I love sweets! )

The two stood in line waiting for the other people to make their orders so they could soon make their own.

"So…" Chibi has started. She didn't really know how to fill the silence.

Tenshi looked over to Chibi oddly. "So what?"

"So what is our next move?"

Tenshi simply nodded. "Even I need time to think things through."

…

Chibi just stared. "So you don't know what your going to do next?"

Tenshi shook her head. "I have a distinctive feeling that our next move is to go to the kingdom of Kalay and find out more information. However, I myself do not know where the angelics reside."

The two of them paused. "Yoko!" Thy both exclaimed. Only to have everybody in the ice cream shop looking at them oddly.

Tenshi blushed. "Sorry, both of us were just getting into a very heated conversation. You may go back to your daily activities."

Chibi just stared. (A/N: Wow… Tenshi is really professional!)

"Tenshi?" asked a voice.

The two girls turned around to be greeted with a man in his twenties. His hair was mixed with both a blonde and a light brown. He looked like a handsome young man.

The man quickly grabbed Tenshi's hand as the two walked up to the front of the line, still looking at him.

Chibi face looked confused, while Tenshi's held brightness.

"Hiroshi is that you?" Tenshi asked.

The man nodded. "Yes, it's been quite a while Tenshi."

Tenshi and then turned her attention to ordering the ice creams.

"So what brings you here?" Tenshi asked as the woman working there went to go get their order.

"Nothing much. I just came back from Hong Kong. I decided that it was time to come home for a longer period of time. Maybe even longer." He stated, as he looked down at Chibi. "What a cute little girl, is she yours?"

Tenshi and Chibi sweatdropped. Chibi wasn't a child she was a teenager. Was it really that hard to see?

"Wow… you're not the brightest tool in the shed, are you?" Chibi asked.

Tenshi lightly hit Chibi on the head.

Hiroshi just ignored the question. (A/N: Think of him like Hojo, but a bit smarter, and looks different.)

Hiroshi looked up at Tenshi. "Say, how about we go out sometime Tenshi. Like old times?"

Tenshi nodded. "That would be nice."

"Here you go ma'am." The woman said, as she told them the total as well.

Tenshi was about to pay when Hiroshi took out his own money and paid.

"Keep the change." He said to the woman.

The woman nodded and gave them their receipt. Tenshi took it and looked at Hiroshi.

"Thank you." She said.

Hiroshi just chuckled. "Yes, well thank you for agreeing." He took out a pen and a paper and got Tenshi to write down her number, and wrote his as well.

"Ok, I'll see you later, bye." He said as he headed out of the shop.

Chibi just stared at Tenshi, as she looked at the little sheet of paper, not saying goodbye.

"Well isn't he quite the charmer…" She said sarcastically.

* * *

The car pulled up to the Takahashi mansion, and the two came out of the car. Kagome was excited. She had never been to the Takahashi mansion before. He had always heard the stories that it was quite a nice place.

Kagome looked at the outside of the home. Yes, it did look quite beautiful, and very elegant.

The two of them headed inside of the mansion.

"Master InuYasha. Your father, brother, his mate and the Higurashi family have settled into the family meeting room." A small voice said.

Kagome looked everywhere but could not distinguish where the voice was coming from. Only a few seconds later did she hear a slap from InuYasha. She turned to see that he had slapped something on his cheek.

InuYasha put out his hand only to reveal a small little flea.

"What ever Myoga, but do you have to always suck my blood when I enter this house?" he stated very annoyed.

Before the small flea could answer, he was flicked away into a nearby wall.

Kagome just blinked as she noticed InuYasha walking, so she just followed.

Her view glanced towards the painting and family photos. 'For some odd reason those look familiar.' She thought.

She then found herself bumping into a figure. She looked up and noticed InuYasha had stopped in front of two large doors.

"What where your going next time, alright wench?" He stated.

Kagome glared at his back before pushing herself off him. "Well sorry! Can't you say anything to me besides wench?" She retorted.

InuYasha just pushed the doors open with a "Feh!"

Kagome just sighed as she followed in suit. She looked inside and notice it was a very comfortable looking room. It had almost a living room feel to it, only it didn't have a TV, or video games. So noticed a three nice sofa's beside one another. Two of the sofa's facing each other, while the one in the middle faced the door she had entered from.

She noticed her mother and Souta sitting on one of the Sofa's that were facing each other, and the Takahashi family sitting on the other one, while the one in the middle remained free.

InuYasha sat her down on that one.

"So old man, why are we here anyway?" InuYasha said getting straight to the point as he noticed the chef, and her co-workers bring in a set of meals and set them on a table.

InuTaisho chuckled. "I see you intend to get on straight to the point do you not InuYasha?"

Kagome just stared. "What's going on?" She asked, as she noticed the excitement coming from her mother and Rin.

"Sesshomaru get out the folders." InuTaisho commanded to his eldest son.

Doing as he was told, Sesshomaru took out two folders that had a few papers inside. Sesshomaru smirked as he did this.

'It is about time you knew baby brother…' Sesshomaru thought.

(A/N: And that is the end! No I'm just joking. I decided to tease my one of my friends, by putting an A/N here.)

"Just cut to the chase dammit!" InuYasha stated. (A/N: Some of you are probably saying that right now!)

"You two are officially engaged!" Mr. Takahashi and Mrs.Higurashi said excitedly.

* * *

(A/N: Ok, Now I know doing this is pretty cruel, but it had to be done. Ok people, at least ten reviews. Oh yeah, I almost forgot, No flames please. Constructive criticism only! One person that e-mailed me was very rude. If there is something you think I should edit tell me, but don't tell me never to write! I mean, I'm still getting used to writing in English. anyway I would like to thank a few people who have reviewed quite a lot. If I don't have you on my list just tell me, so I can add you onto the list in my next chapter.)

**TrickyMagican**

**Yuki-kun27**

**AyaKurayami**

**Ladyrinremix**

**Darkhanyou483**

**Mikkeyhodge**

**Raining Tear Drops4**

**Kuramaslover**

**AmandaTrinh**

**Animefreak5042**

**Gopher-guts7**

**KittyMeow-Mix23**

**NekoKagome**

**ObscureEntity**

**LadyKatreina**

**Endless-Dreamer-Yume**

**Thank you for reviewing more than once. (Your username was only put on here if you reviewed more than once, and did not go anon. And gave a good review –even if it meant only saying UPDATE- ,because it gives me an idea of how I'm doing and what to improve on.)**


End file.
